Only You
by crepuscule2012
Summary: Love blossomed between Snow and Hope as the group ventured around Grand Pulse searching for a resolve to undo their faith. Contain Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Square-Enix!**

**Pairing: SnowxHope**

**Warning: Contain Yaoi! Mature Content.**

**Thank you _the-true-freya_ for reediting this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Welcome to Gran Pulse<strong>

Grand Pulse was everything the team had expected from the stories they heard on Cocoon. The vast wilderness put everyone on high alert for any incoming dangers, but the party was thankful for the narrow mountainous pathways in Vallis Media, which gave them a safe haven against the vicious enemies. As the party began searching for human life on the world below Cocoon, they started to lose their resolve getting rid of their ill-faith curse when they found no trace of human activity. The second week took a toll on the youngest member of their team as he struggled with his innermost thoughts and values amongst them which led to the appearance of the summoning Alexander. After their clash with the Eidolon, the silver-haired teen had collapsed later in the evening because of the exertion on his magic abilities, putting a halt to the team's journey.

As the sun rose on the horizon the next day, the party, all except for Hope who was still asleep, arose from their slumber to make their early morning preparations as to begin their journey to Oerba. Fang and Vanille set off towards the northern Steppe to verify whether or not there were any existence pathways to Oerba. Lightning and Sazh went searching for food, leaving Snow to watch over Hope and to salvage any remaining items from the ship that may be useful for their journey.

Snow walked out from the broken shattered widow of the aircraft, carrying with him a first aid kit, potions and some energy snacks that he'd found in a storage, '_Seems like this will do for now…'_ He mentally sighed. He placed the kit and provisions on the floor before glancing around his surrounding. His eyes fell on his sleeping silver-haired companion, curling up in a fetal position on the tarp with his coat. "Poor kid. He went through too much for his age." The blond told himself weakly. The teen shifted in his position causing the bright rays of sunlight that shone upon his features and forcing him out of his dormancy. This elicited a moan escaped across his lips, enticed by the soreness in his bones and muscles. The blond dropped whatever task he was doing after hearing said groan from the sleeping silver-haired male and rushed to the young man's side. Hope's eyes were fighting to open because of the surrounding brightness. Snow placed his hands against the teen's chest when the youth tried to push himself up.

"Hold it there kiddo, you should rest more." Snow spoke quietly.

Hope rubbed his eyes to get a better look at his surroundings, only to have a worrisome blond came into his sight. "Water. Hungry!" The silver-haired teen mumbled weakly.

"I'll see what we've got." Snow chuckled and made his way towards the ship where he placed the small supplies of emergency foods he had found.

Hope watched as Snow wandered back to the wreck Pulse ship before glancing around the camp only to notice the atmosphere was too quiet, not even a whistle from the winds or a squeal from Vanille made itself known. "Where are the others?" He asked curiously out loud as Snow stepped away from the ship with a bottle of water and nutrition bar and took a seat beside him.

"Fang and Vanille went to check what lies ahead, and Lightening and the old man went off somewhere. We're waiting for you feel better before setting off."

Hope felt a sting in his chest when he recognized that he was just delaying their journeys. "Sorry. I didn't mean to slow us down," The silver-haired teen mumbled, averting his gaze away from Snow and looking downwards.

Snow, detecting the teen distress, objected: "Don't worry about it, kiddo. You're not slowing us down. This break will do us some good and we have plenty of time to prepare before going to Oerba." Snow ruffled the youth's silver locks to reassure the situation. "Here, you should eat and regain your strength for the time being." The robust blond offered the bottle of water and the bar. Snow then stood up and stretched, loosening up the knots and joints in his body. He turned back towards the ship to continue his work before Lightning caught him slacking off. '_The last thing I want now is her throwing fist at me...' _He sighed yet again as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Hope was munching on his snack when a piece fell on the blanket. His green orbs looked down and widened when he realized that the blanket that was keeping him warm was Snow's coat. He glanced towards the crashed vessel, but the blond wasn't in sight. He only heard sounds of metal falling and a grunt coming from the same direction.

"You okay there, kiddo?" Snow questioned, breaking Hope out of his trail of thought as the blond returned with pieces of scraps metal in his hands.

The silver-haired l'Cie nodded and tried to stand, but his feet were trembling from the strain of his body weight. Before he could collapse onto the ground however, Snow moved and caught him around his middle. "Whoa, whoa there _Kid_. Didn't I tell you to take it easy? You should take advantage of this break. Chances are that we won't have time to rest later when we continue our journey." Snow mentioned softly, placing the teen back on the cushion. Sometimes the kid was being too stubborn for his own good.

"My entire body feel so weak." Hope pouted as he stuck out his bottom lip and looked away from Snow's gaze.

"Of course, you gave it your all last night." Snow smiled and peered down at the teen. He picked up his coat and threw it over Hope. "Rest." Snow only said and took a seat beside the teen, bracing against a log with his hands folded behind his head. They both sat, quietly looking up at the sky and enjoying the peacefulness around them which contradict the nature of Grand Pulse itself.

"Hey Snow?" Hope suddenly asked out of the blue.

"Hmm..." Snow hummed.

"How long will it take to reach Oerba?"

"I don't know kiddo." Snow replied, folding his ankles whilst placing his elbows on his legs and resting his head in his palm. "Hmmm... Let me think."

"You thinking! Well that's a first. Don't hurt yourself." The silver-haired teen teased with a smile, breaking the quiet mood.

Snow quirked his eyebrow at the remark and looked at the giggling teen. 'S_mart-mouthed brat.' _"Ohhh, you think you're funny, huh?" Then Snow shifted and smothered the teen in a friendly tackle, overwhelming him with a barrage of tickles. Hope squealed from the surprise attack and erupted with laughter from having his sides tickled. "And here I was trying to comfort you a couple of minutes ago. Say that again, I dare ya." Snow teased back, smiling as he continued attacking the teen who was rolling with laughter, once more. '_Man, when was the last time I saw such a happy face?' _He mentally pondered. '_The kiddo is just too cute...' _Wait he didn't just think that! Snow paused abruptly.

"Snowww...I... waz...jokin." The silver-haired teen managed to say coherently. He tried to push the blond off of him, but suddenly got his hands locked above him by one of Snow's hand as the other continued it quest, exploring the plains of Hope's stomach.

After a few more seconds, Snow decided that he had tortured the younger male enough. He glimpsed down and at that moment his eyes widened in unease at the sight of the younger l'Cie. Underneath Snow was a flushed and panting Hope, whose chest was rising up and down to regain his breath. The teen's shirt was partly riding up, exposing sweet, alabaster skin and a pair of legs were spread apart, pressing against both side of the blond's thighs. Snow bit his lower lip from this sight alone. There were warning signals ringing in his brain. He instinctively took a huge gulp in guilty anticipation. He'd never seen an image like this before. And there was certainly something wrong with the kid... Something very wrong.

"Jeez Snow, can you take a joke?" Hope said with a smile, looking up from under the blond. His soulful green eyes widened and his body flinched when he saw whose aquatic blues hold an intensely deep gaze that penetrated his very soul. Hope perceived a knot in his stomach and his brain was sending him strange and mixed signals. He felt his body getting warmer under the soft regard and his heart began to race from being this close to the blond whose body was radiating heat. His mind was telling him to move away, but his body simply refused to listen.

"_Ahem!" _Someone's cough broke the pair from their trance. Both men looked towards the direction the voice came from, only to notice an audience of four staring at them. Lightning was folding her arms and bore a glare of death towards the blond. Sazh only quirked his eyebrow at the two males' amusing behavior. Fang was just regarding the scene nonchalantly and Vanille peeked from behind Fang's side, giggling at the sight of silver-haired youth and the blond.

"You boys having fun?" Fang inquired with a hint of amusement, breaking the awkwardness. At that moment, Hope's cheeks reddened whilst Snow now quickly scrambled on his feet, trying to ignoring the strange and warm fluttering in his stomach.

"What's going on here?" Lightning demanded, still pointedly looking at Snow.

"Yeah, we heard a scream, only to rush here seeing you guys playing around." Vanille said as she came forward from her hiding spot behind Fang.

"Ohh, there's nothing to be alarmed about. Just me and kiddo messing around to kill the time." Snow answered innocently, looking down at the green-eyed teen who was smiling sheepishly at the older male's response.

"We've got work to do. There's isn't time to waste." Lightning huffed as she walked past the two men that answered her with an apologetic look.

"Seems like our work will be cut short for a while though." Fang said, gaining four concerned looks from the party.

"Look!" Vanille pointed towards the northern sky before anybody can response to Fang's statement. All eyes attended the direction where her finger pointed at and soon they noticed exactly what the problem was.

Hope gaped at the sight. "Those are..."

"Thunderheads. And they are moving towards the Steppe." Fang interrupted.

"Meaning lots and lots of rainfall!" Vanille piped in.

"So, a little rain wouldn't kill us." Snow inquired.

"Be my guest if you want to cross the Steppe after a heavy and continuous amount of precipitation. It will be like crossing a swamp, to be exact." Fang grumbled as she moved towards the two men and took a seat on the log.

"So you expect us to wait!" Lightning blurted out.

"We don't have time to wait, people! Before we know it..." Sazh trailed off and was followed by a total silence. They knew what would happen if they didn't act right away. They were l'Cie, a ticking time bomb. Time was their enemies, not their friend.

"Ummm… maybe we can go look at the ruin." The pig-tailed girl offered. "We can probably find some clues there, maybe more about l'Cie and our brands."

"A ruin?" Snow blinked.

"The Paddraean Archaeopolis. The Ruins of Paddra." Fang said, gaining with a nod from Vanille. "It used to be a human civilization but it collapsed into ruins."

"If the legend is true, the settlements waged wars against their own kind which led to their own destruction after the fal'Cie, whom they worshipped, stopped offering the humans salvation." Vanille continued with the history lesson.

"Well, if the fal'Cie is involved then Cie'th probably won't be far." Lightning assumed.

"I prefer doing some research rather than waiting here for couple more days doing nothing." The party's only Afro-haired member said, whose declaration was followed with nods from the other party members.

"Nothing ventures, nothing gains." Vanille smiled.

"Then it's agreed. We'll leave after lunch and try to get an early start towards the ruins." Fang exclaimed.

"What about you, Hope? Are you up for some walking?" Lightning asked maternally.

Everyone glanced at the silver-haired teen, knowing that his body was still weak. "Don't worry about me. I'll be okay." Hope reassured.

"Well don't force yourself, kiddo. If you want, I can carry you until you regain you strength." Snow offered warmly.

"What! I'll have you know I'm capable of walking on my own." Hope snorted, a blush forming on his face.

"It didn't seem like it earlier, but we'll see later whether you need my help or not." Snow teased, ruffling the kiddo's hair a little only to have it pushed away knowing that he won this battle.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN_**_: Okay first chapter finish. I fell in love with ff13, especially Snow and Hope ;) after watching the trailers and playing the game... I only wish that Snow had a better story-line. And I'll be writing fanfiction of these two lovable pairing._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Square-Enix!**

**Pairing: SnowxHope**

**Warning: Contain Yaoi! Mature Content.**

**Thank you _the-true-freya_ for reediting this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Seeking Comfor<strong>t

Hope found himself in a situation he really disliked. As the party commenced their journey towards the ruins, Hope felt confident of his strength and totally refused to acknowledge the blond's gesture back at the camp. Within fifteen minutes of walking, the young l'Cie felt his breathing increase as his bodies strangely became weaker and weaker with every step. He took a moment to catch his breath whilst looking ahead, only to notice the three females and the older male member in their group vanished within his sight. He glanced back, only to see Snow folding his arm, smirking and waiting for him to continue moving. _'Conceited jerk.'_ Hope gave the man a defiant look before continuing walking. The blond was just waiting to catch him before he fell flat on his face, which is exactly what transpired about five minutes later.

"See isn't this much better." Snow said smugly as he continued walking through the ravine, only to receive an affronted glare from the youth.

"No, and why do you have to carry me like some damsel?" Hope grumbled, trying to squirm out of the man grasp.

"Snow! Hope! What's the hold up?" Lightning yelled from a distance.

"Light, please tell him to put me down this instant?" Hope pleaded, trying to push the man away.

"C'mon _kiddo_, quit being difficult. Putting strain on your body when its recovering will only make you more weak." Snow said as he caught up to Lightning. Hope huffed and looked away. The kid was acting too stubborn for his own good once again.

"We found a small spring up ahead." Lightning informed. "We're taking a quick break there to freshen up before we advance. And Hope, just bare with Snow for a little while until we reach the spring. If you regain your strength after the break, then I won't let Snow carry you."

Hope nodded weakly. The woman gave them a quick look before moving ahead, leaving the two males alone.

Snow set off following Lightning's footsteps towards the small fount. He stopped for a brief instant to adjust the teen into a better position in his arms and with Hope's arms now wrapped around his neck for better support. The boy was looking at everything around him except at the blond brute. Snow couldn't help to hold his gaze on the teen the entire walk. He smirked when he noticed the light red tint on the teen's face. From this angle, Snow had never knew who beautiful Hope was. The silver hair, pale but perfect soft skin, an innocent pair of green eyes and a pair of sweet soft lips waiting to be devoured. His eyes wandered down toward the teen's neck. He gulped, suppressing the urge to lick his lips in anticipation. For some odd reason, he could feel something stirring inside of him. Something mixed with desire, fire, and lust. Snow could feel his body starting to react instinctively, never noticing that the teen had such an effect over him.

Hope's heart was thrumming against his chest anxiously. He had never have this much physical contact with anyone before. He was too close to where he could smell Snow's strong cologne. Hope tried his best to ignore the heat radiating from the older man's body against his own and the man's light touches under his sensitive thighs. It felt strangely comforting but Hope felt too embarrassed thinking about it.

* * *

><p>Both males knew that they were approaching the spring by the sound of Vanille's voice, which seemed to echo throughout the ravine in Vallis Media. Snow shook his head, sighing. '<em>With a voice like that,<em> _that girl would either attracts or scare away the wildlife residing in the area_.' Snow mentally muttered to himself. They came to a more open floral area and saw two of their teammates centered around a body of water.

"Hope. Hurry up." Vanille chirped. Snow placed Hope back on his two feet and watched as the youth slowly walked toward Vanille and Sazh. '_Still weak huh...' _He smiled and let out a heavy breath. He chose to distance himself from the party for a minute to calm down his body's unexpected reaction. His hands were itching so badly and the adrenaline was scorching through his veins. The man never felt this way before. He watched on as the two youngest members interacted before joining the group, right after he had quelled his body's reaction. As he got closer to the spring, he noticed Hope and Vanille sitting on a rock barefooted, splashing their feet in the water.

"Where are Fang and Lightning?" Snow curiously asked whilst watching the two teens enjoy themselves..

"Ohh... they went ahead." The afro-haired man replied nonchalantly. "Here." The man threw a bottle of water from the ship's emergency food supply towards the blond.

"Snow. Come join us." Vanille requested. Snow turned and looked at the two smiling teens, but only the blissful image of Hope's upcurved lips was in his vision. Everything else in his sight, he mentally block out.

"Sure." The blond said, a grin plastered on his face before he took off his giant boots and seated himself near the silver-haired teen. He dipped his feet into the cool water and let out a sigh of relief feeling of the cool water against his skin. The blond just sat there, content beside at the silver-haired l'Cie, but he got this odd feeling that he was forgetting something. Something very important.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting in the horizon by the time Fang and Lightning came back. Both females returned carrying fresh fruits in their arms to ease the hunger growing at the pit of the party's stomach. The group seated themselves in a circle, eating peacefully and watching as the last glow of sunlight dissipated in the sky while Fang and Vanille occupied the time with random stories and their little adventure around Gran Pulse.<p>

"C'mon people. We need find a place to set up camp for the evening." Sazh said as he stood up and grabbed their supplies. Night will upon them soon.

"Why not here? It's peaceful and calm." Hope said.

"The area is too open for fiends to attack. We walked passed a cavern up ahead. Maybe we can stay there for the night." Lightning informed receiving nods from the entire company.

"You two boys will keep watch tonight." Fang informed in advance, looking at Snow and Hope.

Both of them nodded, knowing that they hadn't contributed much for the day. The female members were the ones leading the group and taking down the fiends within their path and the old man was pretty much carrying their supplies.

"You up for a walk, _Kiddo?_" Snow asked, smiling at Hope. The younger male nodded, feeling some strength returning to his body. The party set off following Lightning and Fang into the ravine. Despite the darkness that came forth by night, the group could see fairly well due to the many stars shining brightly in the dark sky and Cocoon shining like a moon over their heads. The chasm was quiet, only the sound of crickets and the wind whispered through the narrow pathways. As they ventured deeper into the ravine, Vanille and Hope preoccupied themselves by picking up dried sticks or twigs they came across as to build a fire later on. Snow was following the group, keeping a close eye on his new favorite teen. However, he couldn't help himself from sneaking one or two glances whenever the silver-haired teen would crouch down and collected a dried piece of wood. Throughout his life, Snow avoided making enemies being a self-proclaimed hero for all, but he realized he might've made an exception for those green pants covering Hope's lower body. It's was Lightning and Fang who broke his trail of thought before it could wander further when they pointed to the a small hollow in the ravine. The two women, accompanied by Sazh, entered the cave with their weapon in their hands to verify wether or not any wildlife inhabited the grotto. After a minute of quietness, they emerged and returned to the group waiting outside.

"It's clear and deserted of life." Lightning said returning with Fang and Sazh. "It's not too deep, but there should be enough space."

"If we keep walking, we'll reach the Yaschas Massif. The area is more open to explore but there are some nasty critters infesting those high plains. The ruins of the pulse society lie towards the south of those valleys. My guess another day of traveling will probably be enough to reach the ruins." Fang informed, receiving acknowledgement from the group.

* * *

><p><em>Later that evening...<em>

Hope was lounging beside the group around a fire that Vanille had been able to conjure using her magic and the pieces of wood and twigs. Other than Snow and himself, the rest of the party's members were deep in a peaceful sleep. The fire was enough to provide the group with sufficient warmth needed to sleep. The cave was quiet, well except for Sazh's snoring. He glanced around, seeing Vanille who was sleeping beside Fang. A soft smile appeared onto Hope's face, noting the older woman's arm that was wrapped around the teen's shoulder and the girl returning the embrace by wrapping both of her arms around the bronze skinned woman's middle. Despite the differences, Fang carried some traits of his mother, especially her very protective side. '_They look comfortable together...'_ he mentally thought when he turned his gaze away from the pair.

Tired of Sazh's snoring, the silver-haired teen stood up, brushed the dust off his pants, and made his way towards the entrance of the cavern. The air seemed colder as he distanced himself from the fire. He saw Snow crouched near the exit of the cave, keeping a watchful eye for intruders. The man turned and glanced at him after he heard his footsteps emitting from the hollow.

"You should sleep. I will keep watch for the night." Snow offered with a smile.

"I was assign night duties also. And... I don't think I can sleep anyway." Hope said, looking out the cave and into the distance, too deep in thought.

"I'm always here if you want to talk." Snow noticed the distraught facial expression on the teen. He gestured at the spot near next to him.

"I don't know, maybe I'm scare of what lies ahead, the unknown." Hope said, his voice sad ad he looked down after seating himself beside the blond l'Cie. "What about you Snow, aren't you scared?"

"Of course I am, but I think I might be scared more if I was doing this journey alone. Being with you guys is more than enough reason for me to keep going." Snow said, looking down at the youth's innocent face. He sympathized for the teen. Hope shouldn't be here, spending the night in a cave. He should be in his bed, sleeping comfortably under his warm blanket. Hope should be worrying about homework and exams, not concerning if he would live to see the next sunrise. Snow just wanted to hold the kid in his arms and whisper words of encouragement to soothe the teen's distress.

Hope pulled his legs against his chest, wrapping his arms around them for warmth. He shivered hearing those words from Snow. He couldn't have imagined doing this trial all by himself. His thoughts were distracting him so much that he hadn't noticed the blond had relieved himself from his coat and, afterwards, draped it over the teen's shoulders. Hope glanced up and saw the man smile at him.

"You're shivering. It will keep you warm." Snow spoke calmly. Hope was about to object but the man stopped him. "Don't worry, your _hero_ will be fine."

After a brief period of silence, Snow yawned from boredom. "Maybe you should sleep instead." Hope offered. "I'm not tired, so I can keep watch."

"Thanks for the offer, but Light will wring my neck if she finds out I was slacking off." Snow stated cheerfully.

"Maybe we can take turns. I can watch for a few hours and you can take over later. Lightning wouldn't know and by the way, you need your sleep." Hope suggested. Snow mulled over the idea for a moment and then nodded, agreeing with the boy's logic. He then tried to get into a more comfortable position to sleep and braced his back against the cavern's wall.

"Wait, you're not going to sleep here!" Hope began to protest, knowing that the man would actually do something this stupid. "You'll get sick. It will be better to sleep with the others near the fire."

"A little cold wouldn't kill me. And this way I can stay beside you throughout the night." Snow said confidently before closing his eyes.

Hope gave the man a glare. The man could be a stubborn mule sometimes. He couldn't decide whether it was idiotic or admirable. He took the man's trench coat from his shoulders and threw it over Snow.

"Hey, I don't want my coat..." Snow objected but stopped, only to open his eyes to find something wiggling under his coat. A second later, a shock of silver hair popped out from under the coat, inches from Snow's face. Snow's eyes widened when teen turned around and seated himself between his lap, the youth's back resting against the man chest.

"This way we can both stay warm." Hope said looking away, blushing whilst covering himself and Snow with the coat.

Snow's brow furrowed before a smile slowly crept on his face. He didn't know why but he decided to be bold and wrapped his arms around the teen, pulling the lithe body closer to the warmth. "Can I used your shoulder as a pillow?" Snow whispered, resting his chin on the left shoulder.

Hope nodded, staring the wall across with fascination. He felt a shiver run through his body from where the man's breath tickled the sensitive skin around his neck. He didn't know what overcame him to do this all of a sudden.

"I'll wake you when its your turn, okay." Hope said softly, still not making eye contact with the blond, despite the fact that the guy's face was just an inch away. He finally glanced at Snow from the corner of his eyes, but the older l'Cie was already fast asleep. He felt blood rushing toward his cheeks and a warm sensation of butterflies fluttering in his stomach, being so close to the man. Hope's eyes softened as he saw Snow's calm and sleeping features for the first time. Despite everything around them, Snow was able to slumber peacefully. The silver-haired l'Cie turned his head towards the cavern's exit, knowing that he still has a job to uphold.

_To be__ continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:I'll probably update the next chapter next week. Tell me what you think so far... I wrote another story of SnowxHope _Protecting What's Yours_, so check it out. The story is from a different universe though.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Square-Enix!**

**Pairing: SnowxHope**

**Warning: Contain Yaoi! Mature Content.**

**Thank you _the-true-freya_ for reediting this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Forging Bonds<strong>

The sun was already high above the rolling highlands before the party arrived at the Yaschas Massif. The group decided to stop for a brief moment to take in the sights after arriving to a more open, scenic area. From a distance, the party could see a flock of Svarogs flying in the sky which was followed by Fang giving the orders not to wander off if they valued their lives. Snow chuckled hearing the brunette giving out orders. He expected this from Lightning, not from her. He never thought he would live to see the day when Lightning met her match. Snow glanced at the serene panoramic view of the land and felt a sense of contentment wash over him. A smile crept onto his face as he recalled the previous night. Hope woke him up to switch shifts after he fell asleep, comfortable with the teen tucked away in his arms. The night then proceeded with him keeping guard and Hope slumbering quietly in his lap. He never expected the kid to be this forward with anyone, especially him of all people. He also noticed the younger male's interactions with the others members, but he seemed to be the only one to have physical contact with the teen and Snow gladly took every opportunity to have it. Despite his happy demeanor, the blond kept feeling like he was forgetting something, something important he should've remembered at all cost. But the sensation was easily washed away whenever he was beside the silver-haired youth. Snow returned his attention to the party only to notice that the atmosphere was very quiet. A pair of blue eyes blinked before widening in panic.

"Where are Hope and Vanille?" Snow asked the older trio, who were standing around, discussing some sort of plan. All three heads glanced at him before scanning the surrounding landscape. '_Great, just great...' _Snow mentally cursed. Before the party could go into a frenzy and search for the two missing teens, Snow heard giggling and mildly amused yelps from a distance. He turned to the right, spotting Hope running away happily from Vanille. The blond l'Cie felt an unexpected flare of rage burst through him as he watched the teen happily interacting with the pig-tailed girl. He could only stared at Vanille, wanting that sweet, happy smile on the silver-haired l'Cie only for himself. The blond watched as Hope playfully ran towards him and hid behind him.

"Snow, keep her away!" Hope pleaded playfully.

"Hope, you think you're funny!" Vanille huffed, stopping at a small distance from Snow.

"Serves you right." Hope smiled, poking his head out from the behind the male's broad back. Vanille stomped her feet before charging towards the other two males. The other members of their group watched in amusement as Vanille chased after Hope who was, in turn, running around Snow, making the blond man dizzy.

"It's a surprise they aren't eaten yet." Sazh sighed, shaking his head.

"Let them be. It's not everyday they can be kids." Fang informed, watching her carefree companion happily.

Hope gasped when a strong and protective arm suddenly lashed out and wrapped itself around his middle, pulling him against a warm body. "Okay, fun's over." Snow stated, his possessiveness taking control as he distanced the silver-hair l'Cie from the evil Vanille. "Mind filling me in what's going on here?" Snow asked glancing between the girl and the teen in his arms. Hope whispered into the man's ear a brief insight of what transpired a minute ago when he and Vanille were sight-seeing. The man tensed upon hearing the silverette's confession to Vanille, but was relieved moments later after the teen said that it was just a prank.

"Let's get a move on. We got a lot more ground to cover before nightfall." Lightning commanded as she walked past the three l'Cie, ending their little charade. "And no horsing around!" All three stiffened, not wanting to be on the woman's bad side, especially Snow.

"C'mon, we're taking lead." Fang said, lightly pushing Vanille to keep up with Lighning. Vanille glanced back, her lips conveying: _'I will get you later'._ The younger teen gave a sheepish laugh, scratching the back of his head, understanding those words from reading the pig-tailed girl's lips all the while knowing that their little squabble wasn't over.

"Keep walking _kiddo, _I'll bring up the rear." Snow said finally letting go of the silver-haired l'Cie in his arms.

Hope blinked at the blond before blushing. He didn't realized that the blond was holding him the entire time. It seemed like second nature to him, how his body instinctively wanted to be around the blond, welcoming the man's warmth and protection. '_It not like I hate his company or anything.'_ Hope thought, walking behind Sazh as his mind wandered in circles. _'Yeah, but last night, you certainly indulged in it.' _A voice in his head said, causing a pair of green eyes to widen. The teen felt a wave of heat rush through his lithe body, remembering his night with the blond l'Cie. Hope flushed furiously when a certain mental image of a blond l'Cie sleeping soundly with his arms wrapped tightly around his body invaded his mind.

"You okay son?" Hope blinked, seeing Sazh standing in front of him. The man leaned forward to get a closer look before placing his hand against the youth's forehead. "Your face is red. You're not coming down with a fever, are you?"

"Ammm." Hope was speechless, looking baffled and flustered.

"Well, you seem healthy like a horse. They say with a face that red, you are either sick or... lovestruck." Sazh said, smirking as he hit the mark. A pair of green orbs widened again from the man's declaration. Hope quickly brushed passed the man trying to ignore the man's statement, only to feel a strange and warm coil in the pit of his stomach.

"What's going on?" Snow asked as he caught up with Sazh, seeing a perplexed Hope walk away.

"Ahhh the youth, kid these days." Sazh commented smiling. Snow gave him a confused look, not understanding the man's happy demeanor. Deciding not to question the man's behavior, Snow continued walking with the older man, trailing behind the silver-haired l'Cie.

* * *

><p><em>Later...<em>

"What do we do now?" Snow questioned as the party reached the end of the cliff. The entire group was looking out from the edge, searching for a pathway to continue their journey.

"There!" Sazh pointed to an open gap that lay behind the party, about a forty feet above the ground. "The pathway seems to continue there."

"It look like another ravine. Maybe it can lead us to the ruins?" Fang inquired.

"Well, waiting here isn't doing us any good. C'mon people let's get moving." Lighning commanded before using her acrobatic skills, leaping from one rock formations to another situated at base of the mountain as to reach to the opening.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Does she always expects us to do it exactly like that?" Sazh bemoaned.

"Chin up, old man. Complaining won't level the opening. You better start climbing." Fang said before following Lightning's moves, leaping into the open crevasse.

"This journey will be the death of me." Sazh sighed before he started climbing.

"Ohh, I know." Vanille said brightly, running in front of Snow and Hope with her Binding Rod in her hands. They watched in fascination as the pig-tail girl shot the hooks from the antlers of her weapon, impaling the hooks into the wall of the opening of the ravine. Both males quirked their eyebrows as they watched Vanille reel herself horizontally up the wall into the chasm. The girl did know some ways to get around.

"Start climbing _kiddo _before we fall behind. I don't want Sis yelling death threats at me. Your hero will follow right after." Snow said with a grin. Hope giggled at the blond's remark to their leader, knowing that Sazh and him would be digging a grave on the very ground they stood on.

"Hurry up Hope. Come see this quickly." Vanille called cheerfully at the opening of the ravine before running back to the group. Hope smiled in relief and excitement arose after hearing some good news. As the teen reached closer to the top, he grabbed onto a dried up tree branch sticking out from the dirt, pulling his entire weight to lift himself up. But knowing the cruelty of fate, the branch broke from the teen's weight. Hope gasped when he lose his footing and began to fall down the mountain's wall. Panicking, he instinctively reached out to an unstable rock which broke into little pieces. Fear washed over his form as the teen continued to fall. Hope closed his eyes tightly, receiving flashing images, his body waiting for the impact to come, but something reached out, stopping his descent.

"Gotcha." Snow said as he threw the younger male over his shoulder. The man continued his task of climbing, which became a bit difficult with the extra weight. He paused from his ascension when he felt a pair of trembling, slender arms tightly secured around his neck. He glanced at silver-hair l'Cie, seeing the teen's eyes clenched shut, his breathing rapidly increasing. "Don't you ever do that again. Shit, scared the hell out of me." Snow spoke softly before he continued climbing.

As the man reached the opening, he gently placed the Hope on the ground but the teen's grip around his neck only seemed to tighten more. Snow lowered his head to meet Hope's gaze only to see fear in those green orbs. "Come on. The others are waiting for us." Snow said sofly, pulling the teen to his feet.

"Snow?" Hope mumbled as he quietly looked down. Everything happened so quickly. His mind was still panicking and his body felt cold from its certain escape from death. Snow was watching the teen intently. The silver-hair l'Cie was in a mental battle with his thoughts, trying to calm his body and mind to the touches of reality.

"It's okay. Your _Hero_ is here. Remember?" Snow conveyed warmly, pulling the teen into a tender embrace. "Let's get moving." He said, gaining a light nod from the teen. He decided not telling the others about the event that transpired moments ago for now, knowing that Light would blame herself for not being protective of the younger male.

* * *

><p>Snow was irritated. He had been hoping for the surprise of seeing a lost civilization, some kind of ruins or anything that would've helped to get rid themselves of these funny looking tattoos. But here he was, standing beside the party, examining some stones.<p>

"It just some piles of rock." Snow stated.

"Well yeah. Isn't it wonderful!?" Vanille chirped. The blond sighed, questioning the sanity of the pig-tailed girl.

"Look closer!" Lightning exclaimed. Snow got closer, examining the stones, but he didn't notice any differences despite a closer view.

"I don't get it." Snow concluded.

'_Of course you don't get it...' _Lightning mentally said, rolling her eyes.

"The edges? They are smooth." Hope said walking up to the stones beside the blond and examining them. "It looks like it was carved by a sharp blade."

The rest of the party nodded from the teen's observation, except for Snow who was embarrassingly scratching the back of his head. "These stones are probably remnants from the ancient civilizations, we're closing in on our destination." Fang said, leading the party into the ravine.

The group continued their journey through the fissure, passing similar stone remnants only to stumble upon the breathtaking sight of an advanced metropolitan city with towering skyscrapers. They all stopped and stood, couldn't find the words to speak as they stared at the once city. The most surprising element of the scene was that the entire city was still intact, unlike the other remains they'd come across. The party leaped down the cliff using the rocks that lay beside the cliff as stepping stones into the ruins entrance. The party noticed the air was quiet with only the hollow sound of the wind whistling through the cracked wall.

"I'm surprised that these pillars haven't collapse yet after centuries of being built." Hope said, examining the pillars.

"The inhabitants must have had some advanced knowledge of crafting if the city is still standing tall." Sazh claimed, too perplexed just like the young l'Cie.

"C'mon guys, let's see if we can find a way to get rid of these funny looking tattoos." Lightning stated, gaining nods from the party. As the group was about to set off, a sudden screech accompanied by other similar cries echoed throughout the ruin, sending chills down each party member's spine.

"We're not alone here!" Fang professed with her lance in her hands. The others reached for their weapons and formed a circle, scanning the area. Each l'Cie felt their blood pumping and their senses sharpening in anticipation for a fight. The calls and sounds of footstep and groaning sounds seemed to get closer by the second. The party's eyes were checking the area, trying to decipher where the sounds were coming from.

"There!" Vanille yelled, pointing to a dark pathway between two buildings. All eyes widened when a herd of Cie'th slowly appeared from beyond the shadows.

"Cie'th!" The word passing through the lips of silver-hair l'Cie with a shiver.

"Shit." Snow cursed. He wasn't expecting this sight.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN: **I'll probably update the next chapter next week. Tell me what you think so far... I wrote another story of SnowxHope _Protecting What's Yours_, so check it out. The story is from a different universe though.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Square-Enix!**

**Pairing: SnowxHope**

**Warning: Contain Yaoi! Mature Content.**

**Thank you _the-true-freya_ for reediting this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Realization, <em>part I<em>**

A sudden screech elicited from the pack of crystallized monsters as the Cie'th charged towards the party. Snow quickly switched from sentinel to commander as he watched Fang and Lightning charge forward into the pack, stabbing and tearing away at anything in their path. Sazh kept a safe distance, shooting the Cie'th in their legs and trying to slow down their movement as Vanille began casting fire spells on the wounded, cursed creatures burning them to ashes. Hope was bestowing protection and resistant spells onto party before switching into ravage role, casting multiple spells to the Cie'th attacking Lightning and Fang. Noticing that Hope was at a safe distance from the blasted creatures, Snow tackled the closest crystallized monster into a pillar, sending a fury of punches to the Cie'th's stomach before slamming the monster onto the stone floor. Another Cie'th suddenly appeared within his right vision, raising his large arm at him but Snow quickly took a defensive stance and absorbed the blow before pushing the creature back. The Cie'th wobbled a three steps back and that was all the opportunity Snow needed to charge forward and deliver an ice, cold punch to the monster's skull, knocking the creature unconscious to the floor.

Snow returned his attention to the group. Everyone seemed to hold their own ground until a louder screech emitted from a wounded Cie'th, nearly causing his eardrum to burst. The entire party ceased fighting to cover their ears as the sound immobilized the group and stopped them from attacking. But the other Cie'th, who were not affected by the painful cry, continued their charge. "Guys, take down that screaming piece of shit!" Snow gritted his teeth covering his ears to keep them from bleeding.

"I'm on it!" Hope cried as he cast a firaga spell towards the wounded Cie'th, causing a big explosion of heat within the vicinity. The creature cried out in pain from the scorching flames that fed from the air, burning the crystallized creature's flesh to dust. The party watched as the smoke cleared away, leaving only a big black patch of ashes on the stone floor and the surrounding pillars. They sighed in relief as the grating noise dissipated to nothing, but the other Cie'th continued their advances, showing no empathy to their fallen comrade. Before the group could make the next assault, a sudden crack from one of the pillars grasped the party's attention. The stone structure near the explosion site from the firaga spell began to break apart. Each l'Cie gasped as the ruin's support started to break apart and collapse.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! We have to get out of here! The place is coming down!" Sazh yelled frantically before sprinting off, with the other members following his lead. They glanced back, hearing screams of agony from the unfortunate Cie'th being crushed by the falling debris and broken struts. They watched from a distance, in awe as the last pillar fell, pulverising the wobbling Cie'th's attempts to escape. Their suffering cries ended, only to leave nothing but a huge cloud of dust in their wake. After some moments, the dust cleared, giving a clear view of the rubble that littered the plaza and the lack of Cie'th to combat.

"Not bad _kid. _Not a single one survived." Fang whistled commemorating the silver-hair l'Cie skills.

"Hope!" Vanille cheered, hugging the younger teen to her chest. "That was awesome."

"Yeah." The teen muttered embarrassingly. He glanced at Lightning, earning a genuine smile from the gunblade wielder.

"You saved our butts, _kiddo._" Snow said as he threw his arms over the other male's shoulder, pulling Hope away from the pig-tailed girl's clutches.

"Well... I was just... trying to help." Hope stated with difficultly, trying to avoid the man's gaze. He felt happy for some, unknown, reason. He glanced at the blond who was smiling warmly at him and he heard his heart beating in his ears. His body was becoming uncontrollably hot and flustered again whilst standing beside the handsome, blond-haired l'Cie. '_I don't understand this feeling. Everything_ _feels weird. The experience is similar to last night when we were to..get..ther..._' Hope's heart was running a mile as he was recollecting his thoughts from what happened the other night.

"C'mon guys, let's see if we can find a way to get rid of these funny looking tattoos." Lightning stated surveying the ancient civilization, breaking Hope's trail of thought. He felt a warm and fluttering feeling in his stomach from having Snow's arms wrapped tightly around his body. Quickly, before anyone could notice his strange demeanor, the silver-hair teen untangled himself from the man's grasp. "We'll separate in groups of two to cover more ground." The pink-hair female commanded, gaining the approval of the remaining party members.

"Hope, let's search together." Vanille inquired. Hope didn't get a chance to answer her request as the girl began pulling him further into the ruins. Snow was about to follow his cute silver-hair companion, but a sharp saber appeared in front of him distancing himself from the teens.

"Not so fast there hot shot." Lightning said. "Fang, go with them." The pink-haired l'Cie gestured towards the direction where the two younger l'Cie disappeared. She glanced back to blond man from the corner of her eyes. "You are coming with us. One could imagine the work that will be accomplished if we send the three of you together."

"But...but you guys are boring." Snow sighed in defeat. He'd rather accompanied the silver-hair teen into the ruins than going with Light and the old fart.

"Well, you better get used to it." Lightning smirked as she and Sazh walked off to another direction into the ruins, leaving a bewildered Snow standing alone.

'_What's so funny?_' The blond man blinked. There was something strange about the pink-haired woman's behavior, something he wasn't able to grasp. Was he forgetting something? The thought was quickly pushed aside as the blond followed the old man and the former soldier into the remains of civilizations long gone. The only thing that was preoccupying Snow's thought was Hope and his chance to get the silver-hair youth to sleep beside him again for the night.

* * *

><p><em>In the Ruins of Paddra...<em>

"Find anything?" Vanille asked as Fang exited another rundown house.

"It's weird." Fang stated, placing her hands by her hips whilst looking at the two teen l'Cie standing on the crevice stone road. "There's no trace of life, like everyone got up and left, leaving everything behind."

"Or maybe they turned into Cie'th." Vanille suggested.

"Possible, but we cannot make that assumption as of yet. For now let's continue our search." Hope stated before continuing his way down the cracked stone road, passing more hollow and deserted buildings. With each taken step, the teen's head dived further into a vortex of confusion. '_People don't get up and leave unexpectedly. What really happen here?_'

"Guys, over here!" Vanille called cheerfully. Fang and Hope quickly ran toward the high-pitched voice of their comrade, seeing the pig-tailed girl standing at the other side of the ruins. "Think we could find something there?" Vanille asked as she pointed towards a giant stone building sitting alone on a hill that overlooked the ruins.

"It wouldn't hurt to take a peek." Hope suggested, walking pass his cheerful companion. He felt a slight push from behind.

"Well, let's go check it out." Vanille said as she walked merrily on the dirt path toward the building.

From a closer view the building appeared to be shaped like a dome, only with a ceiling. The building was made from intricate stonework and like the other buildings, there were cracks running along the walls and the widows were without glass. The party stood in front a two giant stone doors. Beside each door, there was a relic of a bird creature covered with ruins, possibly the deities the inhabitants had worshipped. Hope slowly walked up to the door and gently tried to push it open, but the door didn't move.

"It's stuck. I think if we could..." The silverette said, pressing harder onto the stone surface as Fang and Vanille assisted him, but, again, the door didn't even budge.

"The damn thing wouldn't move." Fang grumbled.

"In situation like this, we need Snow. He looks like he could move this door easily." Vanille said, stopping to catch her strength.

Hearing the blond's name, Hope felt his heart jump in his chest as his mind received flashes of the smiling brute. He knew too well what Snow was capable of and strength was one of them. However, strength wasn't the only admirable qualities that Snow retained. The man's caring nature was something he had grew loved, especially when the blond shown those qualities to him. And whenever that happened, Hope's emotions went into turmoil because it made him feel special. '_And for the past days, my head has been filled with nothing but Snow_.' The green-eyed teen thought, his face flushing a deep shade of red.

"Hope, your face is glowing." The boy look up to see Vanille only inches away from his face.

"Wahhh!" The silver-hair l'Cie yelped, stumbling back against the stone door, his body ablaze from embarrassment.

"Awww, you look so cute." The Pulsian girl said as she gave the cute teen a hug. Fang just rolled her eyes at the sight.

"Save the hugging and kissing after we save the world, let's see we can open this door again." Fang uttered nonchalantly before she started pushing the stone door again. The two younger l'Cie did as they were told. "Put your back into it." Fang stated as the door finally gave way. With a little more effort, the wind blew from between the two stone doors for the first time in ages. The building inside was dusty and gloomy, but the three l'Cie were able to see where they were going from the streak of light emitting from the glassless windows. There was a row of columns near the circular wall and a large space at the center of the building. The most amazing thing that captured the party's eyes was the golden chandelier, candles long gone, hovering above them in the middle of the empty space. "It's a..." Fang stammered looking around unable to finish her sentence.

"A ballroom." Vanille gasped happily, skipping and twirling merrily towards the dance floor. "I know... I should show Snow this place. I think he'll love it." Vanille said, stopping in her track.

Hope halted his movement after hearing the man's name from his cheerful companion again. "Why?" He asked and looked at Vanille as if the girl had grown a second and third head on her shoulders.

"You know... For his _wedding_. I can see it now." Vanille said closing her eyes. "Snow and Serah dancing here. Everyone dressed up lavishly and music playing in the background."

Hope's eyes widened in realisation and felt a pinch in his heart the moment the girl mentioned the words "wedding" and "Serah". His chest then constricted and tightened as his emotions swelled up, ready to burst. His heart slowly sank as he mentally visualize Snow dancing with her, Serah, who was dress in whites from Vanille's description. For some reason, he didn't like that. He closed his eyes, but he couldn't stop the dancing images of Snow and Serah in each other's embrace, smiling happily together. For the first time, Hope didn't want Snow smiling at any person other than him. Then his eyes widened from a sudden realization. All the time he was thinking about Snow. He actually developed feeling for the blond. The thought itself was not disgusting, but more affectionate, like a warm fluttering feeling. Then the pain came afterward. Snow didn't see him like that. If anything, Snow felt like that to Serah. Hope felt his jealousy peak towards the pink-hair girl and at the same time, selfish because he liked the way how Snow looked at him and smiled at him. And strangely enough, he only liked it when Snow did that to him and him alone. _'But what can I do? Snow is fighting for something he wants to protect. He's protecting what he loves. He cares for Serah..." _The silver-hair teen mentally despaired, hopelessly. Hope's heart then sank further. In a instant, he felt all those hopeful and warmful sensations, which developed from the past days, crushed by a single moment.

"There's nothing here." Fang stated, snapping Hope's dispiriting thought. "Let's regroup with the others before nightfall."

* * *

><p><em>At Ruin's Entrance<em>

"From the look of your faces, I guess no luck, huh?" Snow stated when they arrived to a setup camp. He glanced at Hope, but the teen didn't return his gaze. From the expressions on his face, the silver-hair l'Cie seemed distracted with his inner thoughts.

"What about you guys, find anything?" Fang replied.

"Nothing to help us to get rid of this unscripted curse." Lightning said as the air fell silent.

"But we found food!" Snow exclaimed optimistically, gesturing to the multiple exotic fruits on the stone floor. "I think we could fill our bellies before thinking of our next plan."

"Our only destination now is Oerba." Fang muttered as she sat down on the cold stone floor, grabbing a bite to eat. The two younger l'Cie were seated beside her, munching on the fruits.

"How long of a journey are we talking here?" The afro-haired man asked, seated across from Fang. Lightning and Snow lounged beside the gunner, with the blond facing the silver-hair teen.

"We needed to backtrack to where we started... And we need to also cross through the steppe heading north. Probably a five day travel." Vanille informed whilst taking off her pair of yellow boots. She began rubbing the sensitive flesh under her feet. "Geez I'm gonna get sores before we reach Oerba."

"Five days?" Sazh whistled. "That's a lot of time wasted on traveling."

"And we don't have the time to make any extra stops." Fang added.

"Well we better be ready when we set out tomorrow." Lightning said. Nods were exchanged between the groups as they began making preparations for their journey. "Snow, go gather more fruits." The gunblade wielder directly commanded. "We can stock up for tomorrow, so we don't have to make extra stops."

Snow's face dropped hearing Lightning's order, but suddenly a light bulb flashed on in his head. He glanced at Hope who was quiet during their conversation. '_Now is your chance to get some alone time with the kiddo..._' A voice in his head said smugly, which Snow couldn't agree with more. "Hope, you wanna tag along?" He called out.

Hope felt his heart jerk when the blond called his name. He slowly raised his head to meet a pair of piercing and warm blue orbs. He wanted to say yes, but he couldn't. No matter how much his heart wanted him to be beside the man, he just couldn't. He couldn't get his hopes up for nothing. He needed to ignore these feelings and make a choice. As seconds passed, he felt the pain in his heart worsen. He refused to let these feelings get the better of him so Hope glanced away from the man's soft gaze, clenching his fists, knowing he only had one choice. "Why don't you asked Vanille? I think she has something important to tell you." Hope said.

**_To be continued..._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Square-Enix!**

**Pairing: SnowxHope**

**Warning: Contain Yaoi! Mature Content.**

**Thank you _the-true-freya_ for reediting this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Heroic, <em>part 2<em>**

Snow frowned, feeling disappointed that his offer was rejected. He only wanted some moments alone with Hope, just to see the teen get all flushed and bother like when they used to be alone together. But unfortunately life wasn't giving him what he wants, so that wasn't about to happen. He walked away from the campsite with Vanille, who was humming along beside him. '_Now I have to spend the night picking fruits with a cheerful Vanille'. _Snow sighed wearily_._ He didn't want to ask Light, Fang nor Sazh for help. They were just too tedious. For a moment, Snow contemplated going alone, but he needed the help to carry the supplies back to the campsite.

"So Vanille, what is it the kiddo said... uhh something important you have to tell me?" Snow asked the cheerful girl strolling beside him. The girl gave him a confused look before her face lit up.

"Ohh, that!" The pig-tailed girl beamed. "We found a ballroom when we went exploring. I thought you might be glad to see it."

"A ballroom?" The blond asked, looking more confused. '_A ballroom isn't something important'_. "Why would I be happy to see a ballroom?"

"You know. I thought it might give you some ideas about your upcoming wedding with Serah." Vanille said casually. She continued walking inattentively whilst lost in her own thoughts, not acknowledging her blond-haired companion. If the girl chose to turn around that very moment, she would've been surprised to see the shocked expression on Snow's face.

Snow felt as if the entire world came tumbling down around him the second Vanille mentioned his fiancée name. He quickly ran his hands inside his coat's pocket, pulling out Serah's crystal tear. Snow glanced at the blue crystal with wide eyes. He swallowed hard, feeling his throat becoming dry. He then realized the nagging feeling at the back of his head which he kept brushing away for the past days. He had forgotten about Serah. He had forgotten about his fiancée. He returned his attention to the crystallized teardrop in his hand. He hadn't held it for the past few days. It was his only memento of Serah. He used to talk to her through the blue crystal. Just looking at the item alone was enough to give him strength. But for the past few days, the woman who Snow loved like no other barely scrape his thoughts. The man closed his eyes for a moment. He wasn't thinking about Serah, he was thinking and having feeling for another person. Someone much cuter. Someone who he wanted to hold affectionately and never let go. Someone who he would never share. Someone so amazing that he'd never give someone else the opportunity and the pleasure to touch. Someone like _Hope_.

'_Shit!_' Snow mentally cursed. He never felt more confused about anything in his life before. He clenched his fists, feeling pain prickling like tiny, sharp needles in his heart. He realised he was at a crossroad. '_How can I think about the kiddo when I'm engaged to Serah?_' He mentally conveyed to himself. Though he didn't feel any distaste thinking about a certain silver-haired teen. '_No, it's more like a feeling of comfort, contentment and hedonism.' _A voice in his head spoke. A pair of blue eyes widened from those words echoing through his head. '_Well the kiddo do has some alluring qualities.' _Snow contemplated. '_Yeah, those gorgeous green eyes, sweet and enticing lips, pale yet mysteriously soft skin begging to be touched, and those pants don't do any justice to that ass.' _Snow's jaws tightened from his reverie. He could feel his body tense, warming up to the idea. '_Fuck!_' Snow cursed again growling at his dirty mind. When did he start having these thoughts of Hope? _'But I do feel at peace when I watch that adorable face of his... Maybe this was meant to-Stop! Stop!_' Snow halted his reflections. He was heading into a dangerous territory there. What was he supposed to do now? Before he could continue with his thoughts, a finger poked his face, breaking his concentration.

"Pulse to Snow. You still there?" Vanille asked worriedly. The man had been standing at the same spot and spacing out for some time now.

"Something the matter?" Snow blinked.

"Well it's dark." The pig-tail haired girl spoke, glancing around. "And I don't have any idea where we are…"

"Ohh... sorry about that. I was just reflecting on something. We're not that far. Let's get going and head back quickly. I don't want Light chopping our heads off for being late." Snow said. Now was not the time to deal with this problem. He had to sort out his feelings later.

* * *

><p>"Guys we're back!" Vanille yelled cheerfully, carrying a sack of fruits in her hands. She and Snow were able to find some empty bags in an abandoned house, which made it easier to carry the provisions back to camp.<p>

"It's late. What took you guys so long? We were getting worried." Lightning growled.

"Ohh, sorry about that." Snow said, unconsciously walking behind Vanille for protection.

Everyone was seated on the cold stone floor around a warm fire. Snow's eyes quickly glanced around the party searching for his cute little silverette. A pair of keen blue eyes fell on the sleeping teen who was laying calmly besides Lightning, his head resting against the woman's shoulder. '_Well there goes my night with the kiddo._' Snow sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You guys should get your some sleep, especially you pretty boy. You need your beauty nap." Fang said with a smirk at the end. "Vanille and I will keep watch."

Snow collapsed his tired body on the stone floor, laying his back against a rock. He glanced at Sazh who was sleeping loudly beside him. '_The old man's snoring will keep me up all night_.' Snow mentally grumbled heavily. He wanted a peaceful rest after an emotional and exhausting day like today. The only peaceful nap the blond could envision was with Hope, snuggling against his warm body. He turned his attention back to the youth sleeping beside Light. The only things separating him from the teen were a flickering fire that gave the sleeping l'Cie warmth and _Lightning_. His eyes remained gazing at the younger male's sleeping face. A smile slowly crept on his face noticing the graceful and peaceful expression on the teen whilst he slept. He tensed then, wanted nothing more than to unloosen Lightning's arm around the teen's shoulder and pull the lithe body against his own. But those goals had to wait. He didn't know when he fell asleep. He only remembered watching Hope, sleeping contently, until small patches of black spots began clouding his vision before everything turned black.

* * *

><p><em>Northern Antrepass, Archylte Steppe<em>

Three days later the group found themselves wandering the vast space that was the Archylte Steppe. Everyone was relieved to know that the Steppe was accessible for travelling after the heavy rainfall. The massive, lush land was filled with nothing but Pulse's wildlife, untamed and brutal in its struggle for survival. Before the party could traverse the vast land, Fang warned the party to avoid as much fighting as possible, with only Oerba as their goal.

"So what are we looking for again?" Snow asked, glancing around the surrounding. He was in a team with Vanille and Sazh, something that didn't please him at all.

"We're searching for the Mah'habara Subterra. It's an underground cavern. The tunnels inside can lead us closer to Oerba." Vanille replied.

Snow sighed and looked forward, seeing the other group up ahead. He needed some distractions to clear his mind. Ever since that fateful night at the Ruins of Paddra, Hope's behaviour had changed. Especially towards to him. The young silverette has been avoiding him and giving him the cold shoulders whenever he tried conversing with the boy. His only interaction with the green-eyed l'Cie was when the party left the ruins where the group caught a sight of the fal'Cie Dahaka. He vividly recalled the teen's comment, the coldness in his voice directed to him when he asked about the teen's health, the concern obvious in his voice. Regardless of the time and place, whenever his blue eyes made contact with Hope's green ones, the young l'Cie quickly glanced away, avoiding his gaze. And when he and Hope were assigned night duties the other night, Hope didn't say a word to him, not even acknowledging his presence. '_But the kiddo doesn't seems to treat the others any different.' _The blond contemplated._ 'It's just me. Like I have been shunned by Hope for some unknown_ _reason. And Why now? Especially when we were starting to reconcile.'_

Snow continued following his two companions when he felt a shiver run down his spine, stopping his reverie. It felt like someone or something was following him. His brain was on high alert. He felt his blood boiling, ready for a fight. He glanced at Sazh, seeing that the man placed his hands near his holster, also noticing the strange presence in the air. Snow quickly flashed his eyes around the surrounding area, noticing inconspicuous movements within the shadows.

"Guys..." Snow warned.

"I know." Vanille stated as she continued walking. Snow and Sazh noticed the girl didn't have her weapon in her hands. An imminent attack was near and the girl wasn't armed. Both men sighed. "It's a pack of Gorgonopsid. They have been following us for quite some time."

Snow glanced around, spotting the beasts near a hill in the distance. They were slowly crouching towards their group, but the fiend's attention seemed elsewhere. The monsters gave some sort of signal as Snow noticed more movement in the shadows from the corner of his eye. "Look like they are ready to attack." Snow warned.

"Don't worry. These monsters usually attack small and helpless prey. If we stay together, they wouldn't attack us." The pig-tailed girl informed, calming the two older men's concerns.

"And they are not attacking you, why?" Snow asked curiously.

"My skirt is made from a wild bear's furs. It gives away a strong and powerful scent which scares away unwanted predators." Vanille informed him.

The party of three continued their journey, keeping a close eye on the blood-thirsty, stalking fiends. "Hey, hurry up!" Lightning stated from a distance, snapping the three l'Cie's concentration. "We found the opening to the Mah'babara Subterra."

They didn't get a moment to rejoice seeing that the Gorgonopsids hidden in the shadows decided to take a chance and attack. "Watch out!" Lightning called. The party of three regrouped with Lightning with their weapons in their hands, ready for battle. They were surrounded by five Gorgonopsids in an instant. Snow felt himself size up, adrenaline pumping through his veins. The monsters were slowly stalking around the group, but their intention seemed elsewhere. The attack never came as a larger and more dangerous Gorgonopsids with its pack dashed past them.

'_It seems like the mother is taking her children hunting and they don't want us to interfere.' _Snow contemplated. He didn't understand the creature's mentally of hunting until the pack ran in the direction where Fang and Hope disappear to. His eyes suddenly widened in realization of the monster's target. _'Shit!' _Snow mentally cursed. The monster weren't attacking them, they were attacking the others. Snow quickly broke away from the group's defense before following the other pack of wild Gorgonopsids. Two of the Gorgonopsids, which were surrounding the group, quickly charged after the blond-haired man, not wanting the human to interfere in their hunt.

"Snow? Where are you going?" Lightning snarled at the man for leaving the battle.

"It's the others. They're after FAng and Hope." Snow yelled back, upping his pace trying to reach Hope and Fang.

"What?" Lightning stated dumbfounded. She and the others were about sprint in the same direction of the blond-haired man, but were blocked by the remaining pack of Gorgonospids.

* * *

><p>'<em>What am I doing?<em>' Hope contemplated. He was sitting on the edge of the hill waiting for Fang who'd gone into the cave to verify if the path was accessible for travelling. The silverette felt his stomach stir from the inside out. Despite his efforts to avoid Snow, the man still preoccupied his thoughts. He wanted everything to go back to normal between him and Snow, but that thought was a bit distant now. He just had to keep up this charade until everything is over. Hope breathed out a sigh from his nose. That was a long time from now. He wanted the aching pain in his chest to stop. The more he thinks of Snow, the more the pain lingered.

"Deep in thought, huh?" A voice said behind of him. Hope glanced back seeing Fang standing near him. He didn't notice the woman leaving the cave. He gave her a nod. "Want to share?" Fang asked carefully. She didn't want to impose her presence too much on the kid, knowing that the teen's emotions were very delicate. Hope was just like Vanille. They both liked to keep their emotions bottled up. And for the past days she noticed some changes in the silver-haired teen's behaviour. He seemed more quiet and distant compared to his first couple of days on Gran Pulse.

"I'm just thinking about Oerba. Whether we could find anything there." An obvious lie from the silver-haired l'Cie, but Fang didn't know that. He didn't want to tell her about his thoughts about Snow.

"Don't worry. Believe in lady luck. It never fails, not that I know of." Fang advised before taking a seat beside the teen. No more words were exchanged between the two companions. Despite the strange silence, the two l'Cie didn't need to agree that they preferred the quietness until a series of gunshot were heard at a distance.

"What's going- _on now_?" Hope's voice stammered as he turned around coming to face the sight behind him. His green orbs eyes widened in fear seeing a pack of blood-thirsty beast slowing crouching toward him and Fang. The silverette took a big gulp staring at glowing orange eyes of the grey feral beast, whose giant and sharp claws could easily tear him limps from limps. _Bump, Bump! Bump, Bump! _He could hear his heart rate in his ears. He was staring death in the face. His feet decided to back away, but one step was all he could take as the ground disappeared behind him at the edge of the hill. Hope was quickly pushed behind the bronze-haired woman who then took a defensive stance.

"Stay back!" Fang ordered. It looked like they wouldn't be leaving this fight with just scratches. Hope needed to focus instead of worrying over his personal trivial matters. He quickly pulled out his boomerang and took a defensive stance beside Fang. He gave her a nod before the woman hastily charged into the pack with her spear. He was following Fang's lead, casting spells against the smaller fiends and leaving the bigger fish for last.

They were outnumbered and Hope knew that Fang wouldn't last long. One of the smaller fiends pounced the woman with great speed, causing her to lose her balance from the creature's weight. Hope watched as Fang fell on the ground, still trying to hold back the blood-thirsty monster with her spear. He was about cast a spell on the feral creature but the grey blood-thirsty beast quickly jumped in the between them, halting his attack. The feral monster turned its attention to him, sauntering closer to him. He felt a cold shudder spike through his body under the gargantuan beast's hungry gaze. His mind registered Fang's cry to run, but his _damned _legs wouldn't budge. He heard a ravenous roar from the monster and the beast lunged at him.

"Hope!" A husky voice yelled. Hope felt his heart jump through his chest, hearing the familiar voice.

It was Snow. The blond-haired man charged into the beast, slamming himself against it, knocking the monster attack away from the teen. He then took an attack stance between the monster and him. Hope noticed the man was panting heavily, his body copious with scratches. A pair of green orbs widen in fear when he saw blood seeping from under the coat's left sleeve. The grey untamed creature didn't back down yet and it quickly got on its feet before lunging its large claw at his teammate, slashing his chest and earning a grunt from the man. "Snow!" Hope cried.

"Stay back Hope!" Snow uttered before charging into another attack.

"But..." Hope pleaded.

"Help Fang!" Snow ordered, dodging another one of beast attack.

Hope instantly turned his attention to the woman who was still on the ground, struggling with the small Gorgonopsid that was trying to skin her alive. With a strong grip, he took aim before throwing his boomerang at the creature. The aerial weapon struck the monster directly in the head, giving Fang the opportunity to impale her spear into monster's ribs. With the creature finally injured, she give it a swift kick, throwing the monster off her body.

"Took you guys long enough." Fang said, dusting off the dirt on her blue sari. She glanced at the monster on the ground, which groaning in agony from the sharp weapon still imbedded in its stomach. She pulled out the weapon before stabbing the beast in the neck, silencing its pain. She and the teen changed their focus to the grey feral creature that was giving the blond a difficult time.

* * *

><p>Snow grit his teeth. His body was screaming in pain. The light grey-blue vest covering his muscular chest was soaked in blood. He could barely make out the outline of the monster from the black patches steadily growing in his vision. The blond shook his head trying to focus before charging another attack, but his attack was easily cancelled from beast's tackle.<p>

Both Hope and Fang gasped as they watched the blond's form thrown aside like a broken toy. He hit the ground with a loud crash. They both hastily split, running in different directions; Hope towards Snow and Fang towards the monster. Snow was lying on his back, his chest heaving up and down from his deep breaths. Hope's eyes widened and he began to panic, seeing a pool of blood forming under Snow's body. He heard a gasp behind him as the other members caught up with the group. But they left him alone with the blond as they turned their attention to the fighting. Hope frantically began casting a series cure spells, trying to relieve the blond from his pain. He felt his chest tighten, seeing the blond in this motionless state. Snow was in this condition because of him. '_I would be dead if Snow didn't save me.' _Hope contemplated feeling his breath catch from his revelation. The man had to go and do something this stupid. The silverette wiped his eyes, noticing that a cool wetness which began to form under his pupils. The tears were blurring his vision, distracting his concentration to mend the wounded man. But the tears still continued deluging in his eyes before a steady flow trickled down his cheeks. '_Stop it Hope! It's stupid. Everything is stupid._' The silverette screamed in his mind as he continued casting cure spells on the wounded man lying on the ground.

**_To be continued..._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Square-Enix!**

**Pairing: SnowxHope**

**Warning: Contain Yaoi! Mature Content.**

**Thank you _the-true-freya_ for reediting this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Only You, <em>Part 3<em>**

Snow's body went limp when he fell on the ground. His entire being was screaming in pain, especially the area around his chest. He felt his senses darken, his vision, the world was fading to black. However, the sensation was quickly pushed aside when a warm, soothing energy made itself known, counteracting the painful sensation. The pain slowly vanished as a gentle warmth continued to engulf his body. Snow slowly opened his eyes as some of his strength slowly began to return to his body. A pair of penetrating blues cringed at the sight beside him. Hope was crying. The blond's chest tightened, seeing the hurtful and emotional expression on the Hope's face. He raised his hands, cupping Hope's cheeks, wiping away the tears flowing those pale cheeks. The teen flinched from his touch before meeting his gaze.

"Snow!" Hope whispered.

"You're okay. Thank God." Snow said, forcing a smile on his face.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Hope hiccupped as he rubbed away the stubborn liquid in eyes to get a clear image of the blond man lying on the ground.

"Yeah, I got that a lot." Snow chuckled merrily before grunted from a spike of pain within his chest. He closed his eyes, feeling a bit light-headed. Despite the fact that his wounds were now healed, his body needed rest after exhausting all his strength and losing so much blood.

"Snow?" Hope asked worriedly, seeing the man closes his eyes once more. _'Is he...? No, the cure spells should be working.' _"Hmph." Came a soft reply from Snow. The teen felt relief overcome him, knowing the man was still kicking and breathing. Light was right, '_He is too stubborn to die!'_

"Just let me rest of a little while." Snow's eyelids fluttered once, but stayed closed as he felt fatigue wash over his senses.

"Don't go resting yet!" A feminine voice called from behind Hope. The other members approached the two l'Cie on the ground. The silver-haired teen glanced behind him to see the rest of the party standing strong with a giant dead carcass lying at a distance, away from the party. "Hey, get up!" Fang poked the muscular man lying on the ground with her spear to wake him up. "You can rest inside the cave. It's much safer than here."

Snow peered up at her only because of the nagging weapon poking his ribs. The man glanced around, meeting each comrade's gaze, before he pushed himself up with his elbows. Fang and Sazh crouched down beside him and threw the man's arms over their individual shoulders before bringing the blond to his feet. They began helping the man down the dirt path, towards the cavern, with the other three l'Cie following their trails.

"You okay Hope?" Vanille asked. Both Lightning and Vanille glanced at the teen, noticing his quiet demeanor.

The boy's gaze met with the two concerned looks beside him. He glanced ahead and saw Sazh and Fang stop for a moment, still carrying Snow. They were both watching him intently. Snow also. The man gave him a reassuring nod. It seemed like everything had returned back to normal except for some minor adjustments which he'd sort out later. "Yes. I'm fine." The silverette said, giving them a genuine nod.

* * *

><p>The fresh smell of the valley across the vast Steppe was quickly overpowered by the stench of rustic metal, crude oil and sulfur as the party of l'Cie stepped into the subterranean mines. The corridors were narrow and long, leaving the group with an unsettling feeling, uneasiness for the danger that lay ahead. Lightning, Vanille and Hope followed Fang and Sazh, who dragged their blond companion into the mines before placing him against the dirt wall near the entrance.<p>

Snow made a grumbling sound, slumping his entire body against the wall before falling asleep when he didn't have the strength to keep his eyelids from closing. His body had recovered from the cure spells, but he didn't have the strength to stand on his own yet.

"So what's now? We cannot keep moving forward until Snow recovers." Vanille pondered, turning her attention to the group sans Snow.

"An early night's rest might do some wonder for us, don't you guys agree?" Sazh interfered.

"It's too early for a nap." Fang grumbled.

"Well, now is a good time to resupply on provisions." Lightning suggested. "And who knows when we might get another chance to restock when we enter into this mine."

"Then it's agreed?" Sazh asked, gaining the approval of the party.

"We pass a small spring not too far from here. We can resupply there." Lightning informed.

"Then let's go!" Vanille cheered.

"Hold your horses." Fang quickly grabbed her over optimistic companion. "It would be better if you stay here in case Snow woke up. He might need some more healing spells."

"Wait! I think it's better if I stay here with Snow." Hope, who had been silent the entire conversation, quickly interjected.

'...s_tay here with Snow_.' Fang mentally rephrased those words in her head. '_So there is something going on between the two._'

"You sure?" Lightning asked.

Hope nodded.

"Okay. We'll be back in a few hours." The rogue soldier said, before walking towards the entrance with the others following her lead.

"Ciao!" Vanille cheered.

* * *

><p>Hope let out a tired sigh and turned his attention to the blond hero, who was currently resting against the wall. He could feel a warm tingling in his chest. Snow had saved him once again. The man had only shown him kindness and he'd returned the blond's by being a jerk. Snow didn't deserved any of that. His green orbs snapped to the blond when he heard a slight groan slip out from Snow's mouth.<p>

"Snow?" Hope said in a beat, already by the blond's side. A pair of weary cold-blue eyes fluttered opened, glancing around, looking confused at the area around them. Snow's gaze quickly fell on him, looking at him before the man pulled himself up on his feet. "Don't push yourself. You should rest." Hope quickly placed a gentle hand on Snow's chest.

"Where are we? And the others?" Snow asked, glancing around.

"We're in the mines. Lightning and the others went to gather some supplies." Hope stated, taking a seat beside the blond.

"Then you're okay?" Snow turned to the teen, smiling comfortably.

Hope looked bashful and nodded.

"That's good." Snow smiled, ruffling Hope's hairs.

"Snow... Thanks for saving me again." The teen said, a tint of red spreading across his cheeks.

"Don't sweat it Hope. I'll save you no matter what." Snow replied.

"And I'm sorry for acting like a jerk to you for the past few days." Hope added, clenching his fingers around the fabric of his pants. He's going to end all of this. He just wanted everything to go back to how things were in the beginning. "So let's go back to being best friends again."

Snow blinked. Hope and him could go back to being friends, but he didn't want that. Well the feeling in his chest was telling him otherwise. He clenched his fingers into a fist. "I'm sorry Hope, but I don't think that's possible." Snow said intensely, looking away.

"What do you mean? I don't underst-mphhh." Hope was quickly interrupted and silenced by searing hot lips. He was pushed against the ground, two arms wrapped securely and tightly around his middle. Hope's mind was running amok. Snow was kissing him. He gasped into the contact, giving the blond the opportunity to slide his tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss.

Snow expected their lip-lock to end with the silver-haired teen shoving him away, but he didn't expect Hope to wrap his slender arms around his neck, kissing back with enthusiasm. He smirked into the kiss when he heard a sweet moan eliciting from Hope's throat, which only encouraged him to ravish the teen more. After what seemed like an eternity or a minute, Snow pulled apart, leaving a slick trail of salvia connecting their lips. Snow gasped for air, his lungs burning for oxygen. He leaned back against the wall, his breathing ragged, but with a very special someone in his lap who was flushed from head to toe and was inhaling irregularly.

"Why did you do that?" Hope asked softly after regaining control of his breathing. He was staring intensely at the blond, feeling the heat pooling his cheeks.

"Because I wanted too, for a long time." Snow leaned forward, lightly butting his head against Hope's forehead. He refrained from smirking when he saw the redness brighten on the teen's cheeks. There was nothing more beautiful than silver and red. "You're absolutely too gorgeous to be kept from me."

"You think... I'm beautiful." Hope asked softly, flustering from what he just heard. Snow said that he was gorgeous. Does that means that Snow have feeling for him?

Snow nodded.

"Y..ou too." Hope mumbled weakly.

"What's that?" Snow asked smirking.

"You too. I think you're handsome too." Hope admitted with a permanent blush on his face. He was pulled into an embrace which he returned by sliding his arms around Snow's neck.

"I'll be by your side, no matter what situation we are in." Snow whispered. However, he wasn't expecting the teen to break away from the contact, gazing into his blue eyes keenly.

"What about _Serah_?" Hope asked as his face fell. He knew how much Snow loved for Serah and Snow saying stuff like he was beautiful was just confusing everything more. Back at the Paddra, Hope didn't want to listen to his feelings because he knew of the consequences if he did. The chances were small. He could never he part of Snow's life like someone like Serah. But now it was a little more different. Snow felt the same way as he does to the blond. But was it right? Could he come between Snow and Serah like that?

Snow scratched his head. He was waiting for the name of his fiancée to pop up sooner or later. What did he feel for Serah? Honest to god, Snow don't know what he felt for her. Serah, who was in crystal stasis, was gone from him forever and yet, his feelings for the pink-haired girl hadn't changed. However for the past few days, those strong, lingering feelings were easily shattered and blown away just by the mere thought of a particular silver-haired teen. "I don't know." Snow confessed.

"You don't know? What do you mean you don't know?" Hope inquired.

"It's like I said. I care for Serah, but I care for you too, Hope." Snow said, fishing the blue crystal tear out from his pocket. "I always turned to this crystal, looking for hope and strength, but for the past days I didn't needed it. Now I've found something I want to fight for... and that something is you, Hope."

Hope's face turned five different shades of red whilst his heart beat loudly in his ears. He never had someone openly confess their true feelings to him before. And the fact it was someone who he liked also, only make his skin tingle with heat.

"Did you hate it when I kiss you?" Snow asked, smiling when he saw the widened light-emerald eyes once again. Snow chuckled at the teen's naivety for almost forgetting their little one-on-one action a moment ago. The teen looked away, shaking his head in response. "Then you wouldn't mind if I kissed you again, would you?" Snow saw another opportunity and he was going for it.

Hope still had his eyes turned away from Snow's gaze, still blushing furiously, but nodded his head. He felt Snow's hand under his chin which guided his face to meet a pair of stunning blue orbs. His head was tilted and before he could blink, he was brushing his lips against Snow's once more. Hope groaned into the kiss, as two strong arms slid down his side before he was pulled against the man's muscled form. As curious as Hope could be, he now understood why the boys in his class were obsessed over getting their first kiss. It had been a mindless and trivial matter for Hope, who had always preoccupied himself with his books and club activities. Trying to get a kiss from someone in school was not one of his priorities, but at the moment, it was the most fantastic thing ever. His hands were brave enough to reach out, slipping them around Snow's neck for leverage, thinking for a moment that if he let go, he would fall to his death.

As brave Hope's hands were, Snow's hands were braver. His large calloused digits slid down to Hope's hips before firmly and gently cupped the ass cheeks that had been plaguing Snow's mind since the first day he laid eyes on them. He was gratefully rewarded by another sweet, tempting moan coming forth from Hope's throat which made him snarl passionately into the kiss, dominating and deepened the contact. Unfortunately, that's when their lungs failed them which, abruptly, made them break apart whilst gasping for air.

"I know everything is confusing right now, but give it time." Snow reassured, leaning down and giving Hope a quick peck on his lips. "All I'll ask is for you to be patient."

Hope nodded, gaining a smile from Snow. The chances were still small, but it was something. They remained there in each other embrace until-

"H..pe! Sn..ow! We..'re back." Vanille's voice vibrated throughout the tunnel, followed by another voice silencing the girl's. An amused chuckle passed from Snow as he intended to give Hope a quick kiss, which suddenly became more aggressive and demanding when Hope didn't want to break the contact. As much Snow wanted to spend the rest of his time making out with the teen, he was forced to break the connection, knowing full well that there some people in the group who wouldn't hesitate killing him for his actions.

"Remember my promise!" Snow whispered huskily in Hope's ear who made an approving noise.

"Hey guys! We found food." Vanille cheered when she was within eyesight.

When the party assembled with the two males, they stopped as they noticed something strange in the air. Snow looked way too happy for his usual self and Hope looked nervous, and much cuter with the redness on his face. Fang raised a suspicious brow.

"Hope, you're face is glowing again." Vanille said in a heartbeat.

"Wahhh-" Hope stuttered, his face now bright red. "Would you stop telling me that!"

Lightning rolled her eyes. How she ever survived this far with the people surrounding her, she didn't know. It was some kind of a miracle. She counted her blessings for Sazh and Fang who were sane enough to keep her from going crazy.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Finally, some action between Snow and Hope. The next chapter might get even better, if I say so myself *smirk*

**Please Review**!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Square-Enix!**

**Pairing: SnowxHope**

**Warning: Contain Yaoi! Mature Content.**

**Sorry for the late update. School been riding my ass hard with work.**

**Thank you _the-true-freya_ for reediting this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: The Spring<strong>

One by one each l'Cie stepped out of the Fal'Cie Atomos, sighing a breath of relief and eagerly smelling the fresh air of scented flora and clean air after being pent-up in the mines for an entire day, which had reeked of nothing but oil and rustic metal. The traveling l'Cie were grateful for Atomos who had aided them and saved them time passing through the mines. They only wished that the fal'Cie on Cocoon weren't so different. As the journey's distance towards Oerba shortened, they came closer to the answer to get rid of the ill-fated curse that was branded to their life. Despite the passing day's struggles, Hope and Snow were back to being themselves except for one major adjustment. The two love-birds' little affair was remain unseen by the eyes of the others, the only impression they got was that everything had returned back to normal among the group.

"Yeah! We finally made it." Vanille said, swirling around cheerfully. She had been waiting for this moment.

"So Vanille, what's so special about this place again?" Snow asked, scratching his head. The party spent the entire day hearing the bubbly girl talk about some spring, to Snow's knowledge anyway. The blond, however, had his focus somewhere else. For the past eight or so hours, his eyes were on their youngest member, watching the teen's every motion and facial expression. After coming to terms of their little escapade yesterday, Snow wanted nothing more than to taste those perfect, sweet lips once again.

"Ohh, it's one of the most beautiful springs on Gran Pulse." Vanille chimed.

"Okay, so how long more before we reach Oerba?" Lightning questioned, directing the conversation quickly to another the topic.

"It's not too far. After we pass the spring, the land will open up and it's home stretch from there on. Maybe another day of traveling, to my knowledge." Fang informed the group.

"One more day and we'll be home." Vanille said happily.

"Yeah." Fang nodded.

It had been over five hundred years since Fang and Vanille last saw their home village. It wouldn't come as a surprise to see the village still standing after so many years. The two pulsian women only hoped that their people still inhabited the village.

* * *

><p>"Guys wait!" An innocent voice called out.<p>

The five older l'Cie turned around to see their youngest companion bracing against the Fal'Cie Atomos with his hands pressed against his stomach. They noticed that Hope's face looked paler and slightly green.

"Hope, what's wrong?" Snow worriedly asked, the first to rush by the silver-haired teen side.

"My head feels a bit faint from the ride." Hope replied, seeing everything within his vision spin. He quickly latched on to the blond, burying his face into the broad chest whilst trying to hide from the distortion around him. He felt a warm hand on his back, massaging the sore muscles along his spine. Hope contentedly closed his eyes, feeling his body relax from the blond's gesture.

"Do you wanna puke?" Snow inquired soothingly into the teen's ear and the youth only shook his head against his chest.

"Just give your stomach a moment there, Son. You probably weren't expecting the sudden takeoff from the ride." Sazh suggested.

After a couple more minutes of waiting to make sure the silver-haired teen was feeling better, they entered in Sulyya Spring. Snow blew a whistle among the party at the marvelous sight before them. Vanille wasn't kidding around about the beauty of this spring. Snow could see why the pig-tailed girl was so eager to see this place. There were fresh waters flowing down from the ceiling into the basin. Through the gaps and holes in the ceiling, the party could see a perfect view of Cocoon and the sun setting above the horizon. The water in the spring was pure, untainted and was fit to drink. Looking ahead, they saw a path leading to the exit from the other side of the cavern.

"How about we call it a day, guys? We can resupply here and I think some of us needed a shower." Sazh advised, sniffing his shirt.

Nods were exchanged amongst each member before the party separated into smaller groups. Vanille and Hope decided to go fishing for dinner as Fang and Snow went to scout out the surrounding area and Lightning and Sazh just settled for a bath as the others departed. Snow gave Hope one last glance as he watched the teen and Vanille sit at the edge of a rock, trying to catch some fish with the bubbling girl's binding rod. He quickly dashed in the direction toward the bronze-skinned woman, trying not to test her patience, with a content smile on his face. Fang led the scouting expedition and Snow followed, staking that the woman had some prior knowledge of the area. After walking for some distance, unseen from the others, Fang stopped and turned towards the blond. The man seemed to be in his own world from the look like he was living in a daze.

"So Snow, what's the deal with you and the kid? You guys have been acting awfully friendly for a while." Fang challenged, questioning her growing suspicions of Snow and Hope's recent interactions.

"What do you mean?" Snow asked, rising an innocent brow.

"Don't play dumb!" Fang stated. "I've been observing how you and the kid have been acting lately, don't you think it will go unnoticed."

"Ohh... You noticed that." Snow admitted sheepishly, rubbing his shoulder. It hadn't been a full day since he and Hope started their relationship, yet Fang already knew!

"I don't have any saying when it comes to your love life, but for the sake of the group, I hope this will not hinder the stability of the party." Fang warned.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine." Snow said with confidence.

"Yeah, you can say that again when Lightning finds out." Fang dared. The woman didn't ask anymore questions after that. She only hoped that everything would work out in the end. Fang sighed, turning her attention to the pathway. The blond should at least try and be careful about his relation with the kid. Hope was young and inexperienced with these things and one little setback could emotionally hurt the kid. Not to mention that if Lightning ever found out, no one would be able to save the blond from the woman's wrath.

* * *

><p>After exploring the spring and the road up ahead, Fang and Snow returned to the party. Everyone was sitting around a fire waiting for the catch, that Vanille and Hope caught, to sear.<p>

"About time we had some meat. I was getting tired of eating fruits all day." Snow exclaimed happily. Lightning just rolled her eyes at the brute's comment.

"Vanille, the water is still warm. Let's go take a bath before the sun goes down." Fang advised gaining a nod from her cheerfully dispositioned companion.

"And you too big boy." Fang stated turning her attention to Snow.

"Yeah a bath does sound good." Snow said, stretching his sore muscle.

"Hope, have you taken a bath yet?" Lightning asked.

The latter looked at the soldier and just shook his head.

"Then go take a bath with Snow before the water get cold." Lightning said insouciantly.

Hope's eyes widened as his face turned an enticing red. He knew that he needed to take a bath to get rid of sweat and other residue before getting rashes and sores all over his body, but the last thing he wanted was washing up with a naked Snow in tow. Both of them stark as the day they were born and wet. Hope's face flushed a deeper shade of red thinking about such an obscene image.

Snow, however, perked when he heard the words coming from Lightning. He didn't seem too bothered about the thought of taking a bath with the kiddo. He glanced at the youth, seeing the cute yet sexy expression on his face before a smirk slowly appeared on his face. It seemed like fortune was on his side, giving him a moment with the silver-haired l'Cie alone. Not allowing Hope the chance to protest, Snow quickly pulled the teen in the other direction, away from the group.

"Wait Snow!" Hope called, but the man had already distanced them for the party, out of sight from the others. They were standing on a mossy grass between some rocks near the edge of a body of water.

"What's wrong? You don't want a bath?" Snow grinned.

"Yes... I'll just wait... until you finish." Hope stuttered, turning around, feeling embarrassed. He, then, felt two strong arms wrap around his middle, feeling the larger male's body pressed against him.

"Let's take a bath together, _babe_." Snow urged in a husky voice against the teen's ear. He felt the lithe body wrapped in his arms shuddered in pleasure. He placed his hands under Hope's chin lifting the teen's head only to see the teen's face shaded a deep crimson. Silver and red had never looked so fetching. Snow leaned down, capturing those sweet lips into a passionate kiss. He heard the teen moan into the kiss, returning the gesture eagerly. Snow nibbled on Hope's lower lip, asking permission for full access which Hope granted, deepening the kiss. The tall man could feel his libido pushing through the thick fabric of his pants but he remained in control. Snow didn't break the entoxicating contact until a minute later, leaving both males panting heavily with Hope's face redder than before.

"So you wanna rethink on my offer just now?" Snow asked, nibbling on Hope's earlobe before moving down the teen's neck, leaving light butterfly kisses. The younger male was literally reduced to nothing but a pile of goo.

Hope shivered, feeling Snow's hot breath tickling his neck. He turned his head to face the blond meeting a pair of piercing, blue eyes staring intently at a pair of beautiful green orbs, waiting for a response. There was hunger and possessiveness in those captivating blue eyes, ready to devour him which made his heart tremble. Hope leaned forward, giving Snow a soft quick kiss.

* * *

><p>Snow took the touch of lips as an affirmative answer from the youth. Not thinking about the consequences of his actions and before the intelligent side of his brain realized what he was doing, the blond began undressing, starting from his bandana down to his boots.<p>

Hope tried to look away, but his eyes kept following Snow's hands, seeing hard skin exposed as those fingers kept peeling away articles and articles of clothing. He watched curiously as Snow unzipped his light blue vest, exposing a hard, chiseled chest and perfect abs. The pair of green eyes wandered downward over the strong planes of perfect skin, stopping at the scanty trail of hair which only disappeared at the hem of the pants. For some unexpected reason, Hope felt an itch on his fingers, urging him to touch the skin as he watched the man get naked.

Snow stopped when his fingers reached the hem of his pants before glancing at his partner. The teen was too mesmerized watching him strip to notice him looking at the youth. A smirk slowly appeared on Snow's face. Throwing all logic aside, he pulled down his pants and underwear with one tug. There was a gasp in the air and Snow glanced to silver-haired l'Cie, seeing a pair of light-jaded orbs widen. Snow turned his attention to the spring, dipping his feet inside the water to test the temperature. The clear water was still warm, to his relief. He slowly lowered himself into the body of fluid, diving under the water to get his head wet. When he resurfaced, he glanced at Hope who was still standing in the same place, motionless with flustered features.

"I'm waiting!" Snow said seeing Hope's face redden more.

"J-just turn around!" Hope stuttered. The man complied to Hope's demand, although he sadly missed the fact that he forwent an opportunity to see the teen undress.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I'm done." Hope said softy.<p>

Snow turned around, his eyes widening at the most beautiful and sexiest sight his sapphire orbs had ever laid eyes on. Hope was standing at the mossy ledge, face flushed, legs pressed together and his hands covering his groin. Snow's eyes scanned the lithe body, keenly memorizing every inch and speck. Hope was thin, but not so skinny that his ribs were visible. The body showed some promising muscle from the journey, which would later become defined if the kid kept eating his vegetables and exercised a bit. The man could feel saliva seeping through his teeth at the delectable sight before him. Snow slowly waded towards the ledge. He extended his hand to the teen who accepted it. He pulled Hope against his body into the transparent water, securing an arm under his thighs as the teen instinctively coiled his slender arms around his neck for leverage. Snow moved them away from the ledge, going deeper into the spring.

"Snow, it's embarrassing." Hope called, his face buried in the man's neck. The nerves in his skin were running amok, feeling shivers from the warmth of the physical contact. He felt the blood rushing to his groin, his body reacting to man's closeness. He quickly loosened his left palm from Snow's neck, trying to cover up his indecency before the man could see _it_ but the blond's hands quickly intercepted his hand.

"No, let me see!" Snow purred huskily, stopping the slender hand. He watched as Hope's slim dick harden willingly. He glanced to the teen who was still hiding his embarrassed face in the crook of his neck. The younger male was a little afraid to see his reaction from him. Snow only smiled at Hope's innocence. He placed his fingers under the teen's chin, lifting Hope's head to get a perfect view of his face. Not even thinking, Snow scooped down, capturing those sweet lips. He felt Hope's body relax into him, eagerly returning the kiss while running his hands over his chest.

They broke their contact, but Snow kept leaving sweet bites around Hope's jaw, down to that slender, glistening neck. He listened to Hope's breath change as he made little sighs and whimpers. The sounds the boy was making alone drove Snow insane but he restrained himself. This was not about him.

Snow slowly and cautiously traced his finger down the side of Hope's body, stopping at his hip. With one hand lifting Hope, he allowed the other to move in. He touched the tip of Hope's penis and the teen gasped, tightened his hands around the blond's neck. Snow delicately wrapped his fingers around the fully erect penis and made a couple of slow strokes.

Hope's mind exploded. He knew he should try and stop Snow before the entire situation grew out of proportion, but his damned brain decided to malfunction. The only intelligent thing he could do was to moan in pleasure and spread his legs wider, giving Snow a better access to his groin. With each stroke from those large, calloused hands, Hope felt a spark of pleasure running up his spine.

"Never done this before?" Snow purred against Hope's ear, nibbling on the sensitive flesh.

Snow heard a whimper escape Hope's lips as he continued his ministrations, taking in every little moan, gasp, and sound the cute silver-haired l'Cie made. Hope bucked his hips, demanding more and Snow complied by speeding up his movement. The man nearly lost his wits watching the sexy and lustful expressions that flitted across Hope's face.

"Snow!" Hope moaned. Tension was stirring throughout his lower body, coiling and twisting, demanding release. His nail dug deeper into Snow's shoulders as his moaning steadily increased.

"Just let it out Babe! I've got you. I won't let go." Snow reassured softly as he continued stroking the erect penis.

Hope bit his lower lip as the tension in his groin exploded before crying out. He closed his eyes, back arching, only seeing white in his vision as his body convulsed, climaxing into Snow's hand in the water. His body felt heavy as he collapsed against Snow's chest, gasping for breaths. He rested his limp and satisfied body in Snow's arms.

"You okay there kiddo?" Snow asked carefully.

Hope nodded weakly, regaining his normal breathing rhythm. He glanced up, meeting a pair of blue eyes. "What about you?" Hope asked, looking shyly under his bangs.

"I'm fine." Snow smiled. "So don't worry." Truthfully, Snow didn't know what would happen if the kiddo would do something enticing to him. The man would literally throw away his morals and deflowered the teen right there in the spring.

"Are you sure?" Hope asked with uncertainty on his face.

"Yeah." Snow kissed his forehead. "C'mon, let's finish up our bath quickly and rejoin the others."

_To__ be Continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The next update might take a while. Maybe a month or so.**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Square-Enix!

**Pairing:** SnowxHope

**Warning:** Fluffs and more fluffs. Also there is SMUT (my holiday treat to my reader)

Thank you the-true-freya for reediting this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Guilty Pleasure<strong>

Hope glanced from Vanille to Fang and saw the dreadful gaze in their eyes. He felt an overwhelming chill run through his body from the cold gust of wind blowing at the top of Taejin's Tower. He turned back, now looking towards the subject of the party's attention. Oerba was shrouded under an ocean of crystallized dust. The sight was nothing like what the cheerful pulsian had described. The lush green and vibrant scenery from the pig-tailed girl's descriptions was covered in a blanket of white crystal particles. Just a moment ago, everyone was happy, counting their lucky stars that they were able to pass through the calm and mysterious tower and survive after defeating the fal'Cie Dahaka. But it seemed like the atmosphere among the party had turned cold and lifeless, to the match the bitter temperature standing on the tower's apex. Hope noticed that whenever the party caught a break, it seemed like there was always something ready to obstruct their path. First when they arrived at Gran Pulse, only to find out the world was devoid of human life was enough to waver the party's hopes in finding a resolve. Then the Paddraean Archaeopolis; to come face to face with Cie'th was another shocking revelation which only reminded them that they are fighting the impossible. And now it was Oerba.

Hope felt a secured hand wrap around his shoulder. He peered up to see Snow still watching the view of Oerba. The man himself also had an apprehensive expression on his face, just like the rest of the party. Without thinking, he leaned towards the man, feeling Snow's hand tightened around him. He did not want to admit that he needed the comfort just as much the man needed his contact.

"C'mon guys, standing here watching the scenery does not help us get closer to finding an answer." Fang stated before walking to the elevator. The sight of her hometown was a horror which she did not want to see. She quickly turned her gaze away. She do not want the image of her home to weaken her determination. The party nodded following the double-bladed spear wielder except for Vanille, who was still looking upon the scenery of her birthplace.

"Vanille, you coming?" Hope called, but the girl did not budge an inch. He never saw the cheerful girl dispirited before. But the silver-haired l'Cie sympathized with the older teen. To see the town you grew up in barren and desolate of life would sadden any heart.

"Yeah." Vanille said softly.

Hope felt sadness swell up in his heart seeing Vanille in pain. He stood there looking at her, but he could not do anything to comfort her. He never felt so useless in his life. It was Fang who walked forward towards her companion with her hand held out. Vanille slowly placed her palm within Fang's as they made their way to the elevator.

Everyone quietly entered the lift. Hope stood at the back with Snow joining him. The blond pulled the teen against his body again to try and comfort him, but he deciphered the man's gesture as something else. Whenever he thought about the older male, his head was filled confusion. He couldn't understand the man's motive. Especially after their little performance the previous day at the Sulyya Spring. Hope felt a wave of heat rush through his body as the memories of their bath started to deluge through his head. _'Stop it Hope! Now is not the time to think of such obscene thoughts.'_ he practically yelled to himself.

Snow glanced down to his partner seeing the enticing redness on Hope's facial expression. He was tempted to scoop down to take a taste at those delectable lips again but the man chose to restrain his desires noting the other occupants in the elevator. He would save the gesture for another moment. Now was not the time for his selfish desire. He glanced at Fang and Vanille, seeing the sad look on their face. The party was experiencing a traumatic situation and kissing Hope here would only make the situation more traumatizing, especially for him.

* * *

><p>The elevator came to a stop at the out-skirts of the town and the party continued their journey to Oerba on foot, leaving trails of footprints in the many layers of snow-like crystal dusts.<p>

"Where did all this white dust come from?" Sazh asked, looking around.

"Cocoon." Vanille answered grimly. "It happened during the War of Transgression. When Ragnarok managed to break the outer surface of Cocoon. These dusts are remnants from its shell."

The party looked up, seeing Cocoon in a distance. The floating continent was nearly destroyed five hundred years ago. And the very curse on their soul could only vanish if they destroyed it once more. But that was not an option. They continued their advance and reached the threshold to Oerba in no time. To Lightning, Snow, Hope, and Sazh, the village was difficult to distinguish. There was one large road that ran from the mountain to the village's entrance. Thick trees grew from under the district, tearing away and destroying buildings. The village had various windmills scattered around the area, probably used as a power source. Some houses were left demolished while others were still intact.

But the entire vicinity was abandoned, left to ruin. All they heard was the screeching sound of the rustic windmills spinning from the wind. Eyes were scanning the area, noting the ghostly atmosphere. The village was quiet yet sleepless. The party felt the hairs on back of his neck rise from the weird feeling of something crawling within the shadows. Then the sounds of footsteps reached their ears and the party quickly took a defensive stance with their weapons in their hands. One by one the l'Cie gasped when a familiar looking curse monster appeared from within a house.

"Cie'th." Lightning spat.

"It's like in the Ruins." Hope dreadfully gasped.

The crystallized monster didn't get a chance to attack as it was taken down efficiently in a minute by spells from the party. "Stay on your toes, there might more." Fang warned. They ventured deeper into the village, coming across more various species of Cie'th which they killed quite easily. After thirty minutes or so, the village fell silent again. The group had managed to clear away the wandering Cie'th leaving the district empty. They returned back to the court yard only to see Vanille collapse on her knees before she broke down and wept. The heavy pain in her heart seeing the place where she'd lived had reached its limit. Her home was nothing more than a memory now. Her family and friends were all gone, except for a few which were turned into a mindless walking Cie'th. Fang held back her tears, she needed to stay strong for herself and Vanille. The pulsian woman crouched down to her companion before pulling the crying girl into an embrace whilst whispering soothing words to ease her companion's discomfort.

The other four l'Cie stood watching their teammates, feeling a tight pressure in their chest. "Fang! Vanille!" Snow called. The two pulsian women looked, seeing their friends watching them. Fang let out a sigh. Now was not the time to mourn their losses. Mourning would not help them get rid of their focus. The woman could not break down now. She needed to be strong if she wanted to save Vanille and herself.

"C'mon Vanille. We still have a job to do remember?" Fang said, pulling the girl on her two feet. "We can cry our hearts out later, after we free ourselves from our focus."

Vanille nodded and wiped away the tears from her face. Fang was right. She couldn't lose herself here. She turned to their friends who were watching them. "So, what do we do now?" Vanille asked, cracking an innocent smile.

"We need restock on supplies and it looks like it will get dark soon." Lightning answered.

"Also a little rest could do us some good." Sazh stated before turning to Vanille and Fang. "Or somewhere else if it becomes uncomfortable for you two?"

"No. I don't mind." Vanille said as Fang nodded.

* * *

><p><em>Later...<em>

Snow stretched his arms toward the sky as he walked down the stairs from Vanille and Fang's home. He spent his entire afternoon with Sazh, searching for parts needed to repair Vanille's robotic pet. A smile slowly crept on his face as he thought of the girl's cheerful disposition after she saw the robot alive again. He walked towards the open courtyard, stopping to see the sun setting in the horizon. He sighed and felt a mix emotions overcome him upon looking at the scenery. Seeing Fang and Vanille weep after losing their home made him realize the things he lost also. But he could not look back into the past. He needed to look forward, towards a bright future. A future that he would create with his own hands. Thinking about the future, a flicker of silver and a hint of green flashed through his mind. A pair of shimmering blue eyes scanned the surrounding area, looking for someone he longed to see. He had not see Hope for a while. He had left the kiddo with Lightning to scout out the area. He quickly ran up the stairs to the entrance, only to stop when he spotted Hope sitting quietly on rock, watching the scenery. Snow felt a pang in his chest. He did not know how the teen was reacting and what he was feeling under these circumstances. The kid was probably scared, knowing that they hadn't found anything to help us with their focus. Snow slowly crept up to the teen, but Hope did not turned around, blissful unaware of his presence. He casually wrapped his arms around the teen, burying his face into the thick mass of silver hair. He felt the lithe body stiffen before relaxing into his embrace.

"What are doing sitting here? And where is Light?" Snow asked.

"Just thinking about Cocoon. Light went to exploring around the mountain path." Hope answered subtly.

"Cocoon?" Snow asked curiously.

"Just by looking at it. It's hard to believe that we're so close to it, yet so far." Hope said.

Snow placed one hand under the teen's chin before lifting Hope's head up to see that innocent and adorable face. He saw uneasiness shimmering in those light-emerald orbs with a slight hint of curiosity. They remained there staring at each other before Snow slowly leaned down. He smiled when he saw Hope closed his eyes and reached up. The man refrained a chuckle before he planted his lips against Hope's sweet delectable lips. He heard him moan in his throat. He bit down on the teen's lower lip, asking for access. Hope complied, giving Snow full access and the kiss deepened. After what seemed like hours they broke their caressing of lips, leaving both of them panting.

"Damn Hope. Do you have any idea what you do to me?" Snow muttered seductively in his partner's ear. He felt the lissom body shudder in his arm. But Snow did not want things to end yet. "Hope?" He called out.

"Hmmm." Hope hummed in approval.

"Can we sleep together tonight?" Snow asked. He saw those green eyes widened in surprised and a red tint appear on Hope's cheeks. "I-I meant like for us to be together. There's no ulterior m-motive in what I'm asking. J-Just for us to be together for one night. Y-You do not need to agree if y-you are u-uncomfortable." Snow continued, becoming more nervous.

The air fell silent as Snow waited for Hope to answer. Maybe he shouldn't push his luck seeing the kiddo deep in thought. And he didn't want to take advantage when the boy was vulnerable. After a couple seconds of pure torture, Hope finally looked up to him. "Okay." Hope murmured softly as his face turned red like a tomato. Snow smiled before bending down and giving the teen a quick, chaste kiss.

* * *

><p>"Snow? What are you doing there standing like an idiot?" A familiar sturdy voice yelled.<p>

Snow and Hope jumped from the voice behind them. Snow slowly turned around, coming face to face with Lightning who was staring at him attentively. '_Oh yeah, I forgot there is a hawk among us_.' Snow rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well?" Lightning said folding her hand waiting for an answer.

"Hope and I was chatting while enjoying the scenery." Snow lied but Lightning did not seem to realise. He stepped aside revealing Hope sitting on a rock. The boy gave the woman a sheepish smile.

"Ohh Hope, I didn't not see you there." Lightning blinked before eyeing the two suspiciously. "It will be getting dark soon. So let's head back to the house."

Hope stepped off the rock, following Lightning with Snow trailing his movement to Fang and Vanille's house. They walked into the room and saw the other three l'Cie talking.

"Guys, you're back." Vanille cheered happily.

"Here! It's time to chow down." Fang said pushing a plate full of assorted fruits to each individual l'Cie.

The remainder of the evening was spent talking of their next destination. After a long discussion, the party decided to explore more around Gran Pulse. Their next destination was beyond the bridges of Oerba. They also discussed about early morning preparations which included Snow and Fang hunting for breakfast. "Okay guys it's late already and a long rest would do the body some good." Sazh said. Snow gave Hope a nod. Hope's face brightened red before he nodded back in return.

"Well I'll see you guys later." Snow said walking out the room with Hope following his lead.

"Where are you guys going?" Lightning asked curiously.

"To sleep. Not to be rude or anything, but Sazh snores. His snoring will keep me up all night and his snoring would probably bring the house down, killing us all." Snow snickered but the afro-haired man just snorted.

"Hope you too." Vanille muttered.

"Yeah. Don't worry, I'll be with Snow." Hope replied.

"Well don't forgot Snow, you got work to do early in the morning." Lightning called. They two l'Cie left with Fang regarding them dubiously.

* * *

><p>Hope followed Snow to a house near the stairs in the courtyard. The man walked into the building, pressing his hand around the wall feeling for a light switch. The room illuminated, surprising Hope that the electricity was still running. The sight that greeted him was that of a small bedroom on a makeshift bed, a wooden dresser and chair near the wall. There was another room linked to the bedroom. Hope headed towards the connected space to discover a small bathroom. There was a medicine cabinet on the wall and a tub, but no sink. He walked back into the bedroom, seeing Snow trying to remove the mattress off the bed. Hope felt his face flush from the realization of Snow and him sharing a bed. And the bunk was not a queen size either.<p>

"What are you doing?" Hope questioned.

"The frame is rustic. It might break from our weight." Snow said as he laid the mattress on the floor. He looked up, seeing the teen standing at the bathroom doorway with a flushed yet attractive facial expression. He felt his body tense, wanted to pull the teen on the bed and do perverted things to the silver-haired l'Cie on the spot. Before his thoughts could wander, he picked up the bed coverings and walked out the house to dust it off. He returned, covering the mattress with the thin fabric.

"Okay, let's sleep." Snow said, gaining the approval of his partner. The man stepped into the bathroom to give his partner some privacy. His cerulean eyes scanned the room and stopped when he saw a medicine cabinet on the wall. Curiously he opened cabinet to find a set of glass vials. They were all label herbal medicine except for one lucid glass vial which contained a clear white liquid. He reached for the white vial and loosen the cork. He brought the vial to his nose, but the scent was odourless yet a familiar fragrance. He poured a small drop in the palm of his hands feeling a familiar sensation. Then his eyes widened in shocked. '_This is... body oil. What would a civilization five hundred years ago used body oil...Ohh._' Snow slowly realized. Snow was trying to be noble, resisting temptation in the other room, but his hormones were challenging him at every corner.

"Snow are you coming to sleep?" Hope called from the bedroom. Snow stiffened nearly dropping the white vial. He peeked in bedroom only to see a sight that no man could ever resist. Hope was standing, facing the mattress in nothing but his underwear. His eyes kindly keened on the fabric which was doing no justice to the perfectly globed ass hiding under those undergarment. Snow mentally cursed himself. He felt his self-consciousness fading when he was confronted by a sexy picture of a partially naked Hope. He could already feel a twitch in his underwear and he glared at his nether region. _'Cool down there Snow. Don't get your hopes up just yet. You promised the kiddo no funny business.'_ Snow growled to himself. He needed to stay in control of his body, but his damned libido was already fighting against his restraint. Never in his life had he ever felt so nervous to share a bed with someone.

Snow hastily undressed down to his underwear. He usually slept in his boxer brief and it seemed like Hope did too. He walked into the bedroom, only to notice the temperature in the room intensify. Hope was staring at him with a flustered face.

"Maybe it's better if you sleep in your clothes." Hope admitted embarrassingly.

"I am that sexy huh? Well you are no exception, you tease." Snow smirked throwing his clothes on the wooden chair, before pulling the teen against his body. Hope yelped when Snow lifted him in his strong arms, pressing their heated bodies together. He turned off the light before playfully throwing himself and Hope on the mattress. Hope giggled and crawled on top on the man. There was some dim light coming through the window, giving the room some luminosity to where the two figures could see each other. The room fell silent. Snow could see Hope staring at him. None of the two males broke their gaze. It seemed like they were under some kind of spell. Green eyes looking deeply in a pair of bright blue ones, and vice versa. Slowly and nervously Hope leaned down, initiating his first kiss ever. Snow wrapped his arms tightly around Hope's middle, pressing their heated forms together. He quickly flipped their position and deepened the kiss.

* * *

><p>"Fuck." Snow cursed breaking the kiss, resting his temple against Hope's chest. He was losing his self-control and desire, very easily.<p>

"Snow?" Hope called out.

"You're too much. I'm at my limit here." Snow let out a low growl.

Hope's eyes blinked at the sight of the man losing himself. He never thought him of all people could cause Snow to turn out like this. He let out a chuckle when he saw the blond quirk a brow at him. Before the man could asked him about his demeanour, Hope quickly pulled the man into another kiss. Their tongues battled in a heated caress as their hands explored each other's bodies during which skin was touched and groped in the most arousing ways. "Snow, can we... do it?" Hope asked shyly, panting after breaking from the kiss.

"Hope, don't you think we're rushing things?" Snow replied. He wanted nothing more than to claim the teen, but he cared for Hope and he don't want to scare him. Hope's first time should be when he was ready and it should be special.

"No, I wanted you to be my first. I love you." Hope said but it sound more like a plea. He wrapped his slender arms around Snow's neck, bringing the man's face to eye level. "I want you to make love to me."

"Are you sure?" Snow took a gulp, not from nervousness. He was actually more anxious than nervous. Hope closed his eyes and nodded. Snow looked down to the teen below him. He didn't know where to start. He bent down and nibbled on the soft sweet neck, leaving a trail of kisses down to his chest. The body below him tensed and shuddered in pleasure. With his two hands, he began teasing the two pink buds which willingly became hard.

"Ahh." He heard the teen moan. Tempted, he bit on the sensitive flesh, flicking his tongue over the bud before he began teasing the reddened skin with his teeth. Snow smirked with delight when Hope arched back and moaned much louder. He moved downward, leaving more kisses. He dipped his tongue into the naval, receiving a warm laughter in the air. He continued his exploration only to stop at the white fabric covering the teen's nether region. Snow dipped his fingers under the white briefs and looked up at the flushed teen. Hope glanced away embarrassingly, but nodded. Snow pulled the fabric down and off the teen's slender legs, throwing the piece of clothing on the floor. His length twitched, watching the marvellous sight under him. Hope's dick was already straining towards the ceiling. And that perfectly formed ass...

"Snow, don't stare!"

Snow let out a chuckle and took a seated position before pulling the teen flush against his body. He locked lips with Hope's once again as he cupped that pert ass. The teen gasped in the kiss when a pair of large hands began rubbing against the sensitive globes. Hope's hips instinctively grind down against Snow, feeling something big tucked away tightly in his underwear. A pair of green orbs widened. There was no way something like that could be that big. Yeah Hope heard that it is possible, but for the moment the teen was still baffled at the fact that this'd be the first time he would see a mature cock. A big one as a matter of fact.

"Still reconsidering?" Snow purred as he nibbled on Hope's earlobe. The teen made another approving moan from within his throat, but did not back down.

"I wanna see." Hope said, pushing Snow against the mattress. He turned his attention back to the huge bulge underneath the black boxers. He pulled the fabric down to Snow's thighs and a huge uncut cock sprang forth. "Ohh." Hope muttered staring at the piece of meat with a mixed emotion of curiosity and lust. He slowly reached and touched the length. He blinked when the thing twitched. Snow refrained a chuckle. The sight was just too amusing. Before Hope could continued his fun with his new toy, Snow leaned up and pulled him onto his lap, locking their lips together. Both cocks brushed against each other, sending sweet pleasure throughout both bodies. Hope coiled his hands around Snow's neck as the man wrapped one of his palms around the teen's waist and the other around both of their cocks. He began stroking both of their members, gaining blissful moans from his willing partner, only to feel a sting in his shoulder where Hope dug his nails into his flesh.

"Feel good huh?" Snow said seductively. Hope groaned and threw his head backward, swimming in pleasure.

"Snow?" Hope pleaded, pushing the man to lay back on the mattress. "I wanna suck you."

Snow's cock twitched when he felt blood rush to his groin when he heard the teen's demand. The youth turned around and ran his fingers along the thick length. He could barely wrap his fingers around the base of the cock. Hope blinked when he noticed a clear liquid forming on the tip. Pushing all fear and common sense out of his head, Hope bent forward, letting his tongue run over the engorged head. He felt a shudder, relishing the weird taste in his mouth. It tasted like a mixture of salt and sweetness, but he could feel his teeth seeping with saliva as to savour the lingering taste in his mouth. Looking back at the throbbing length, Hope just had to do it all over again. He began licking the head, then lapped his tongue over the entire sensitive shaft. He felt the body below him tense, letting out what seemed to be the mixture of a growl and a moan. The hardened length leaked more and more pre-cum which only encouraged the latter to suck eagerly and enthusiastically. Curiously, Hope went down a bit further to discovered how much of the length he could take. He gagged when the blunt tip touched the back of his throat and paused for a second before he firmly decided to push on.

"Fuck, Hope." Snow groaned, flopping his head in the mattress as the teen continued his wonderful ministrations. No one had ever made him feel this good. Focusing whatever intelligent he could muster, Snow grabbed Hope's legs and pulled them closer to him. He reached out, stroking his partner's dick. He his body quivered as Hope moaned around his cock, sending vibrations through the throbbing length. Snow could feel himself getting close, but he preferred his first time with Hope to last longer as he desperately wanted to fuck the teen into the mattress. He leaned up with his arms pulling the teen back onto his laps. He heard a disapproval noise from his partner before pulling him into a deep kiss. Hope's hand wrapped around his cock, keeping it steady as the teen lifted his hips in position.

"I'm ready." Hope groaned.

"No, you're not." Snow replied, gaining a weak look of confusion from his lover. Snow lifted Hope off his lap despite the disapproving look on his youth's face before standing up. "Not without lubrication." He walked into the bathroom and smirked as he grabbed the white vial. It seemed like fate had the night planned out already. He entered the bedroom to see his lover staring at him. Snow crouched beside the bed as his lover pulled him into another sweet kiss. He gently guided the teen on his back, throwing Hope's legs over his shoulder. The younger male's pucker twitched, ready to be taken. The perfect position to be fucked, Snow deemed.

"There is no turning back now." Snow purred after breaking the kiss. His partner only nodded. He poured some oil onto his fingers, rubbing them against each other to get them nice and slick. He poured a few drops of the clear liquid between the teen's nicely formed globes. Hope held his breath when the cool liquid flowed down between his cheeks.

"Just relax, I'll take care of everything." Snow reassured, giving his lover a reassured kiss.

Hope gasped when he felt a finger probe his tight entrance before it pushed through against the ring of muscle. The sensation was weird at first with a slight burning feeling, but as the finger began sliding in and out of his milky ass, only sweet moans escaped Hope's lips.

When Snow noticed that Hope had adjusted to his finger from the ways his lover kept pushing his hips forward, begging for more, he decided to add another. He heard a long groan from his partner at the increased intrusion. He began to stretch and scissor to loosen up the tightness. His fingers went deeper until...

"Ahh." Hope cried in pleasure. He felt a peak of pleasure when the digits rubbed against a certain spot inside of him.

"So this is the spot." Snow hummed as he continued to massaged the sweet bundle of nerves. With his other hand he reached in between Hope's legs, stroking his cock. He watched in fascination as the teen's toes curled and quivered in pleasure. It did not take long until Hope started to grind down and eagerly pushed back into the two digits, signalling the man to add another finger. Snow saw his lover throw his head back in pleasure as another digit was added to help increase the pleasure when rubbed against the teen's prostate. Snow licked his lips lustfully, seeing what his mere fingers were doing to the boy already. Hope seemed completely willing and submissive and the virgin ass was sucking on his fingers, asking for more.

"Snow, please. I want you." Hope begged.

Those words were enough to give the man the encouragement needed to pull out his fingers, poured the remaining oil on his above-average sized cock before positioning it near Hope's virgin opening. He leaned down and gave the teen several kisses. "Just relax and take deep breaths." He said, reassuring his partner, only to gain a desperate, pleading nod. With the approval given, Snow began pushing in against the tight and slick ring of muscles. He heard a gasp from his lover as the teen's breathing becomes more ragged. The man pushed until the engorged head breached inside and he paused to give his lover a moment to catch his breath. When he noticed the teen began to relax, he pushed in further. Two slender hands tightened around his neck and his lover dug his nails into Snow's shoulder, but that did not stop the man as his cock sank deeper into the willing, tight heat. Snow gave one last push, burying the last few inches from his length to hilt into the virgin hole.

"Ahh god, Snow." Hope cried out. The sensations inside of him were too much, nearly on the borderline between pleasure and pain.

Snow let out a growl as the tight muscles shuddered and massaged his cock. He was grateful for the oil, which helped with the stretching and as lubrication. "Hope, how do you feel?" He asked huskily. He was refraining himself from pounding into the teen to make sure Hope was not in any pain.

"It's big and deep. So full." Hope moaned, pulling his lover down into a deep kiss. He felt Snow roll his hips and groaned when the cock rubbed against the same sweet spot. "Snow, can we stay like this forever?" The silverette pleaded after breaking the kiss. He tightened his legs over Snow's shoulder to pull the man closer.

Snow chuckled. "You can have as much of me as you want babe." He kissed the teen as a distraction for his next move. He secured one of his arms around the waist to hold him steady and as he pulled out from the tight entrance, where the head was still penetrating, before he slammed forward his hips and buried his thick long shaft to the hilt into the teen. Hope dug his nails into his shoulder, but his cry was lost in the kiss.

"Ahh Snow, more!" Hope moaned, breaking away from the kiss. The man complied with his next thrust as Hope's hips pushed forward to meet the stroke.

Snow slowly build up a rhythm, sliding his cock in and out, nailing the teen's prostate with every thrust. "Your ass is so tight and nice, Hope."

Within seconds, both bodies were moving in perfect sync. Hope was moaning wantonly, not missing a single thrust. He never knew that Snow's thick, long length sliding in and out of him could feel so heavenly. "Uhh faster Snow!" Hope pleaded. The man complied and the length slammed into his tight opening. He pulled the man into a dominating kiss which the blond easily took over whilst the man continued to fuck him for everything he was worth. Their minds and bodies were lost into endless bliss and pleasure. A coil tightened inside Hope's stomach, a sensation twisting and unknotting ready to burst. He could feel himself approach his climax as he reached for his cock. His hands were easily intercepted by Snow as the man held both of his hands with his own over his head.

"No cheating." Snow purred, nibbling on his neck.

"But Snow, I'm close." Hope sobbed.

Snow smirked and continued to move into the tight heat as he quickened the pace, the tempo becoming faster and his thrusts harder. "Ohh, I'm not stopping you Hope. I wanted you to come but from me alone."

"Snow...ahh Snow." Hope moaned. He saw stars in his vision explode as his sweet spot was pummelled over and over by the thick length. Intense waves of pleasure continued to spike through his lithe body until... He bit down on Snow's shoulder while screaming out his release. He shuddered when he climaxed, leaving a gasping body behind.

Snow grunted as the tight heat spasm around his cock and the willing ass became tighter, increasing friction. Within a few seconds, Snow gave a few hard thrusts before he came, spilling his hot wet seeds inside Hope's ass. He did not stop thrusting until the ass milked him for every drop. Minutes later, he collapsed beside the teen on the mattress as the room was filled with nothing but hard breathing. He heard his lover make a content purring noise and the teen climbed on top of him, resting his head on the man's chest. He cradled his arms around the teen's middle, pulling the youth to where they could sleep face to face. He reached for his coat on the wooden chair with his other hand, throwing the big, thick article of clothing over him and his lover.

"You enjoy that babe?" Snow purred.

"Hmmm." Hope hummed in content, burying his face into the man's neck. His eyelids became heavy. He felt comfortable and secure in Snow's arms and the slow steady rhythm of Snow's heartbeat as the man's chest rose and fell, the motions rocking him into a deep sleep.

Snow glanced down, seeing his lover already in deep slumber. He quirked his eyebrow before he let out a soft chuckle. He leaned down, brushing the strand of silver hair over Hope's temple before giving his lover a kiss on his forehead before he fell asleep.

_To be continued... _

* * *

><p>AN: Hoped that everyone has a wonderful winter break or summer break if you live near the tropics. I enjoyed writing this chapter. Finally some SnowxHope actions XD Also I'm requesting Beta. As you can see, my grammar is horrid. My previous Beta was a slacker :(... If you're interesting in SnowxHope, send me a message :)

**Reviews for the smut!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Square-Enix!**

**Pairing: SnowxHope**

**Warning: Contain Yaoi! Mature Content.**

**Thank you the-true-freya for reediting this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Believe and Doubt<strong>

_The Narthex Throne_

A menacing laughter vibrated within the blue and gold room where small fragments of crystals floated in the air. The heartless and sinister figure smirked, sitting on the throne which bore the engraved symbol of Lindzei. The self-proclaimed Lord-Sovereign of Cocoon's fal'Cie clenched his fingers in anticipation, seeing his plan coming into fruition. He was watching his puppet l'Cie through the eyes of his rukh, Menrva, as he plotted for his own and Orphan's demise. He looked on as the party of l'Cie chased hopeless dreams and shadows to find answers which would defy their focus. He gave a slight smile knowing that they were only delaying Cocoon's inevitable doom. Barthandelus was a patient fal'Cie. He waited hundreds of years for talented l'Cie like these to surface, only to be used for his own ploy.

So far, he had absolute control of the situation. He tapped his fingers against the stone armchair as he continued to study the group on Gran Pulse and contemplated which one of these puppets would be the quality candidate to become Ragnarok, the legendary beast-form of a Pulse l'Cie, in order to bring about the utter annihilation of Cocoon and to call forth the Maker. He looked on as days passed by and the wandering l'Cie continued chasing hopeless dreams on Gran Pulse. He quirked a brow when the tools for Cocoon destruction side-tracked from his plan when the party decided to travel south first, investigating some old ruins. A proud smile crept on his face, obviously realizing the futility of their journey. Barthandelus witnessed as the party's mood darken, still contemplating his candidature for Ragnarok. From his observation, he concluded that the rogue soldier, the blond man, and the older failed l'Cie showed promising result. The middle-aged black man also exhibited a favourable outcome, but was lacking in the strong-willed department. And the man looked like the type who wouldn't crack easily. He was sceptical about the two youngest. They were both possible candidates, having shown a great deal of potential through combat.

With every battle, the fugitive l'Cie came out victorious. They were getting stronger which only fuelled the end of Cocoon. His observation took a different focus as he started to notice the silver- and blond-haired l'Cie become closer during their little bath in the spring. He never understood the reason for partnership. Human's primal function was reproduction to his belief and with the fall of Cocoon, it would be a thing of the past. Curious of this new development, Barthandelus continued spying on the couple, searching for a weakness to benefit his own ploy. Then, suddenly, an image of girl who was currently in crystal stasis flashed through his head. Correct him if he was wrong, the former primarch recalled that the blond man harboured silly emotions for the girl. A sinister grin appeared on his face. He wondered what would happen if the girl would sudden shown her appearance to the transient group of l'Cie. Obviously he'd witnessed human nature at its ugliest form. Despair at it fullest.

* * *

><p><em>In Oerba...<em>

Warm sunlight grazed through the small sordid house, illuminating the narrow bedroom while providing warmth to the two sleeping figures. Snow stirred as the brightness in the room aroused his senses. He groaned contently, feeling refreshed and comfortable. There was something warm pressing against him and within his grasp, he only tightened his hold on the sleeping figure in his strong arms. He turned on his back to get into a more comfortable sleeping position, though his motion had caused the warm body beside him to shift, pressing their naked bodies much closer and a silver-haired head nuzzled under his chin. Snow suppressed a shudder at the feeling of his young lover's hot breath on his neck. Honestly, Snow could get used to this sensation every morning for the rest of this life. Suddenly, Snow flinched when he discerned footsteps walking on the outside steel stairs. The footstep pounded louder within the room as they approached and stopped on the other side of the door.

"Snow? Hope? Are you awake?" A high-pitched voice called and from the sound of the voice, it sounded like Vanille. He didn't respond to the call, hoping that the clueless girl would get the memo that he and Hope did not like to be disturbed. But the bubbling girl was persistent.

"Hello? Snow! Fang is waiting for you at the entrance of the village. She said that she'll give you ten minutes before she come and get you herself." The voice informed chuckling slightly, still knocking on the door.

"Snow make her stop." Hope groaned waking up to an unexpected loud knocking from the door. He buried his face inside the man's chest, hiding his features from the sudden luminosity surrounded him.

Snow chuckled. He placed a soft kiss on his lover's temple before throwing his trench coat off his body and standing up, searching for his clothes. He heard an objected groan from the younger teen who missed his body's heat. He wished to stay with Hope much longer, but the last thing he wanted was for a pissed off and impatient Fang to kick down the door and drag his naked and sorry ass outside for letting her wait. He winced, knowing that Fang could man-handle him more worst than Lightning. He quickly got dressed sans his trench coat, which was still spread over the young silverette on the mattress.

"You can have your coat back if you want." Snow shifted his gaze back to the adorable, yet sexy figure on the mattress. Hope sat up on his elbows before rubbing the sleep from his green eyes. The latter stretched his arms towards the heavens and the coat rode down low on the teen's hips, exposing the evidences of their vigorous activities from the previous night on the upper lithe body. '_And what a night it was._' Snow smirked triumphantly. Without giving a second thought, Snow leaned down and captured Hope's lips into an intense kiss.

"Keep it for now." Snow said seductively, biting on Hope's lower lips, and smiled when the teen's face turned bright red.

"Okay." Hope mumbled softly, bashfully looking away. Snow lifted his eyebrows, noticing the teen's quiet behaviour.

"Are you okay?" Concern leaked from his voice, but Hope only nodded. He gave the teen another quick peck on the lips before exiting the room. He stretched his refreshed body, feeling a sense of rehabilitation he hadn't in ages. The morning sun was rising over the ocean, brilliant yellow rays of sunlight glinted in the vast endless blue sky. His gaze flickered towards a humming sound and saw Vanille sitting on the stairs in her own world. He cocked his head, noticing the girl dressed in a bathing suit with a white towel around her waist and another one folded over her left shoulder.

"What's with the towels?" Snow asked. The girl tilted her head, meeting his gaze with a bright smile on her face.

"Hope and I are going swimming. Is he awake yet?"

"Um yeah... though give him a few second to get ready." Snow advised walking toward the outskirts of the village. Questions would spark like flies swarming around rotten meat if the girl walked in the room and saw a naked teen on the mattress.

* * *

><p>Hope let out a suppressed sigh the moment he was left alone. He huddled the thick coat around him as memories of the night flooded into his mind. He flopped into the mattress, feeling a warmth buzzing in his chest. The night had been fulfilling. '<em>Oh God.<em>' Hope moaned as flashes of their nightly activities made their way through his head. Snow had claimed him in every possible way a person can vow to another. As much as it had been fulfilling, there was an uncanny feeling at the depth of his stomach that everything wasn't as satisfying as he hoped. There was something missing and that something was love. His shoulders slumped. Hope spilled his heart to Snow, confessed his true feelings to the older man, but he didn't feel the mutual feeling in return. The blond did not even make an attempt to respond a _I Love You Too_ back to him.

"Hope, are you done?" Vanille's voice called, breaking Hope's disheartened thought.

"Gimme me a second..."

"Okay, I'll be waiting at the boathouse." Hope heard footsteps outside ease away as the girl distanced herself from the house.

Hope tossed the warm trench coat, which smell nothing but of wool and spice, off his lithe body. He found his underwear on the floor before slipping on the fabric. He dressed in his green tea-coloured pants without his other attires. He grabbed the remainder of his garments and the overly large coat before exiting the old building and walking in the direction of the boat house. The air was chilly, but it seemed like something else was making the hair on the back of his neck rise. His eyes scanned the surrounded for any life or presence, but there was nothing other than a bird floating endlessly in the blue sky.

* * *

><p>A loud shriek followed by a splash apprehended Hope's ears as he walked down the stone stairs of Oerba to the boathouse. He saw the pigtail-haired girl wading in the water near the construction. Beside the house, there were broken stone steps which led into the waters. Hope placed the pieces of clothing on a ground and walked towards the water. He dipped his toes beneath the surface and felt a chill run over his body. The water was cold.<p>

"Hope, you made it." Vanille waded towards him. "Come on... the water... is ..." Vanille's eyes widened in shock as she drew closer to the teen, unable to finish the sentence at the sight of the teen. There were strawberry-shaped spots, almost prolific on Hope's soft, pale skin. She pondered for a moment as to where the teen could acquire all these lovemarks, until her eyes widened again in surprise at a sudden insight. Hope had spent the night with Snow. She felt a blush creeping on her cheeks at the sudden realization that Hope and Snow were having that sort of relationship. She was more astounded that she didn't notice Snow and Hope were having a relationship initially.

Hope cocked his head, looking at the girl in front of him who was doing a fabulous imitation of a fish. He glanced behind of him to see if there was someone or something there, but nothing. "Is something wrong?"

"Ummm... you." Vanille said with a flushed face, pointing to the youth.

"Me? What could possibly be wrong..." Hope said as his eyes fell on his own body. He gasped and turned entire red seeing his body covered with sweet, delectable hickeys.

"So are you and Snow are... a _thing_?" The teen's could not turn a deeper shade of red. A long excluded silence followed as the sound of waves crashing on shore grew in volume around them, Hope could not concentrate on anything. He was at a loss of words, unsure of how to reply to the girl's question.

"Umm... yeah." Hope muttered quietly.

A squeal erupted from Vanille as the girl launched herself at the young l'Cie, wrapping her arms around the teen into a tight embrace. "Oh God, that's so adorable." She gave a light smack on Hope's shoulder. "I need details, very specific details, Hope. Though now that I think about it, you and Snow do looked cute together. I can't wait to see yours babies."

Well that was an unexpected reaction. "Vanille, first of all. Snow and I are both guys. We cannot have babies. And also... do you think we look cute together?" At least someone thought they had a chance together.

"Of course." Vanille chirped before her eyes flickered to Hope's, and caught a glimmer of anguish that ran across his features. She frowned. "Hope? Is something wrong?"

Hope's expression fell, feeling an unsettling sensation in his stomach. He took a seat on the stone stairs, pressing his legs against his chest before wrapping his arms around them and resting his head on his knees. His green eyes glanced over the ocean before returning them to his companion.

"Well, he didn't really give me an honest answer about us. He said he'll think about it."

Vanille blinked, not really grasping the situation. She began to ponder what sort of relations Hope was having with Snow. And from the look on Hope's face, the relationship wasn't exactly mutual. Though the sweet markings on the silver-haired teen told a different story. So Snow hadn't given a full hundred percent to their relationship. Maybe the man was little vapid to the harbouring emotion to Hope or possibly the whole idea of dating the same gender still irked Snow? "So? What's taking him so long?"

"I thinks the reason is because he still holds strong feeling for Serah. He still loves her considerably. That is why he hasn't told me yet." Hope's voice cracked. He knew deep in his heart that Snow cared for him, yet Hope craved for something more. He wanted Snow for himself, but he could not move push forward if the man did not push forward too. Never in his life had he wanted something so selfishly. He did not want to lose that strong feeling inside his chest when Snow smiled only at him and made him feel so special.

"Oh yeah. I forgot he was engaged." Vanille stated. She crouched down beside the teen, wrapping a comfortable arm around Hope's shoulders. The situation just worsened. She had always thought that Snow and Serah were perfect together, but Snow and Hope, that was a surprise. Snow would care for Hope, Vanille knew that. But what about Serah? What would happened if she awoke?

"Is it wrong to be selfish?" Hope choked, tears deluging his vision. He didn't receive any more responses from the girl, though he was pulled into a comfortable embrace.

"No, Hope. It's perfectly fine." Vanille whispered softly. She felt two slender arms slide around her. The younger teen was hurting and she could not do anything to comfort him. Though she was a bit curious of Snow's behaviour. The man was acting like himself for the past few days, but much more happier. Probably because of Hope. Her gaze shifted back to the boy who looked so fragile in her arms. Hope's situation was different. There were problems he could not avoid if he sought a relationship with the blond-haired man. And Serah was stabbed directly in the middle. She herself had come to admire the love Snow shared with Serah. However, a third party, especially someone like Hope could only mean that this would end ugly. The situation was already so deeply wound to the point where Snow and Hope could not run away. The outcome depended on Snow's choice. Whether he chose Hope or Serah would not matter. The result would be the same on both ends. Lives will be tormented. Hearts will be splintered.

Whatever endeavours she anticipated in the future, Vanille knew that Serah could overcome it, but for Hope, he was too young. His heart was not ready for turmoil of the pain and agony that awaited from losing someone he cared about.

"Do you love him?" She cupped Hope's cheeks, bringing his face to meet her gaze. The girl felt a pang in her chest seeing those shimmering beautiful green eyes in pain and confusion.

Hope nodded genuinely.

"Okay Hope, stand up." Sturdiness in her voice. Vanille could not let Hope lose someone else he cared for, not after the loss of his mother.

Hope followed her command, seeing a faint glint in her eyes.

"Hope, you cannot let Serah better you." Vanille grasped both his shoulder, flames of determination burning in her eyes. "If you want Snow, don't ever give Serah a chance. One setback and you wouldn't have the opportunity again. If you want this to work, then you have to try your hardest."

Hope rubbed his teary green orbs. He pondered over the girl's word, realizing the certainty of his action. He was giving up too early on his relationship with Snow. When did Hope turn into a coward? He, surely, wasn't one. He would fight and protect Snow no matter the cost. Called him selfish but he wanted Snow for himself. He deserved this happiness and he wouldn't let some girl who was stuck in a crystallized stasis get the better of him. Hope could feel the pain in his heart soften with perseverance. There was still a chance. The silver-haired teen then gave a slight smile to dispel the heavy mood settling around him.

"Mmmmkay." He said hopefully.

"No!" Vanille practically yelled as Hope flinched, taking a step back questioning the girl's sanity. "I want you to say it like you mean it. Snow is mine and mine alone."

Hope took a deep breath. "Snow is mine and mine alone."

"I didn't hear you clearly." Vanille cheered.

He mindlessly chanted the phrase repeatedly, each time a little louder. His chest rose each time he repeated the phrase. He gasped and caught his breath, feeling the adrenaline rushing through his body. Hope could feel the motivation and determination that was running through his veins. He was not going to let anything stop him from getting what he wanted. Until his stomach roared and grumbled, wanting food and leaving an awkward silence. He realized he hadn't eaten much since the previous evening and all this encouragement was going to his stomach.

"Your stomach doesn't seem to agree with your heart for the moment." Vanille giggled, seeing the teen's expression swapped from determination to incredulity. She gathered her belongings as Hope's grabbed his stuff before heading back to Vanille and Fang's home, unaware of acrimonious eyes looming in the sky, watching their every movement.

_To be continued... _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope everyone had a wonderful winter break :) Unfortunately school began last week and my agenda for this week is already booked :( I'll tried to find time to write and update as quickly as possible. Also I'm still requesting Beta. Anybody interest in beta SnowxHope fic, send me PM.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Square Enix!**

**Pairing: SnowxHope**

**Rated M for Mature! Yaoi XD**

**Also, thanks the-true-freya for editing the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Facing Fears<strong>

_The Narthex Throne_

A triumphant grin crept on Barthandelus' face as the fal'Cie sudden materialized inside Orphan's throne room. His plan was already set in motion. He had resigned as primarch and appointed Raines, whom he released from his eternal, crystallize sleep as the new primarch. This course of action will led the Calvary to seek revenge as an act of betrayal from Raines. Fuelled by hatred, the army would storm Orphan's Cradle and destroyed Orphan, thinking it was all a ploy from the fal'Cie. Barthandelus knew that these insignificant humans did not have the means to destroy Orphan. So to bring his final goal into fruition he needed those pitiful Pulse l'Cie, his instruments of success, to return back to Cocoon where he awaited them in Orphan's throne. With the danger looming above the horizon for Cocoon, they wouldn't have much available options than to return. He could almost taste sweet death. With Orphan's demise from Ragnarok hand's, Cocoon would lose its only siphon source and the world would fall to ruin. In order to bring about the Maker to rectify this world, millions of lives needed to be slaughtered.

The former primarch knew that the Pulse l'Cie wouldn't easily accepted their faith. To guarantee his success, Barthandelus had collected two trump cards in his favor. Hovering over the stone throne in the golden cogwheel-encased room laid two l'Cie, encased in clear blue crystal after having completed their focus. Their lives were nothing but an endless dream from then on. But a new purpose still awaited them. They would be the bait needed to give the fugitive l'Cie the final push in their transformation. He shifted back his attention to his rukh, observing the l'Cie on Grand Pulse. In particular the young silver-haired boy and the blond-haired man.

* * *

><p><em>In Oerba<em>

Snow gasped when he stumbled on the ground floor beneath Fang and Vanille's house as a lithe body quickly straddled his thighs accompanied by a pair of sweet lips devouring his mouth. He responded to the teen's demands by kissing back enthusiastically while his large hands caressed the slender body pressing against his own. He cupped those perfect globes he loved so much, rubbing against the tender flesh. He let out a harsh growl from his throat before dominating their lip-lock. He tightened his hold on the teen's middle and pulled their bodies closer, feeling their skin tingle with pleasure from each other body's heat. He deciphered a moan as the willing teen wrapped his slender arms around his neck, intensifying the kiss.

"Finished." Snow said seductively, looking at the sexy, panting teen straddling him after they broke the kiss. He surely wasn't expecting this kind of warm welcome when he returned from his hunting trip with Fang. And he surely wasn't expecting this kind of behavior from the silver-haired l'Cie. He was just grateful that the others were occupying themselves with preparations for their journey rather than searching for him and Hope.

Hope's delirium was mainly due to the closeness, smelling and touching the older man. He lapped his tongue over his lips, savoring Snow's unique taste. He felt the man's lustful aquatic eyes on him, as he tried to keep down the tremors racking his body. Hope leaned forward again, but abruptly paused when a finger was placed on his lips.

"I think that's enough for now." Snow reluctantly stated. He felt a bit uneasy hearing the sound of footsteps above his head. Before the teen could protest, he lifted the light-weight body off his thighs and stood up.

"Later." He promised and smirked, seeing the frown on the boy's face.

* * *

><p>The air had warmed up a bit compared to the early morning chills and the party continued traversing Oerba. The sun was setting over the mountains near the horizon as the sky changed its color from blue to orange. With little options available, the errant l'Cie journeyed north, over the crumbling railway overpass. The bridge was rustic, but steady enough to hold their weight. Hope and Vanille were trailing behind the group, conversing among each other. Vanille was nagging him about the teen and Snow's sudden disappearance during the preparations. Hope glared at the girl, a gloomy, negative energy emitted from his body. He could not believe that the blond-haired man brushed his advances aside. It took a lot of courage to initiate his feeling and it was a waste in the end. Hope let out a soft sigh from his nose. And things were getting good too.<p>

Too deep in his own little world, Hope didn't notice the others stopping in their tracks until he walked into a wall of muscle. He looked strangely at the blond then he heard someone speaking. The voice was that of a women. He felt the body in front of him tense and freeze over like solid ice. Eager to know whoever was causing this strange effect on Snow, Hope bystepped the wall of muscle. His eyes widened in shock, like the rest of his companions, to see the figure standing before them. Serah was here... and not in crystal stasis. The young teen held his breath, feeling his chest tighten. Snow's fiancée was muttering something about Ragnarok but no one seemed to pay attention to her message. They were more focus as to why the young girl was in Oerba, on Gran Pulse. Her eyes encountered everyone's gaze. Hope felt a chill when her blue eyes grazed his green eyes. Her attention finally fell on her fiancé. The teen's green orbs drifted on the blond, seeing a mix of emotion and astonishment, disbelief and happiness glittering in those widened blue gems.

"Deliver the Divine, Ragnarok."

"Serah? How did you-?" Hope heard Snow utter softly, taking a step forward. A dreaded fear suddenly overcame his body. His breath hitched when the girl ran forward to Snow who welcomed the girl with opened arms, bringing closure to the space between the two engaged couples.

"Snow..." Hope heard Vanille's voice softly calling out, but ignored it. His heart squeezed when he saw Snow wrap his hands securely around his fiancée. At that moment, Hope's world crumbled. The scenery around him suddenly became cold and empty. He clenched his fist around the fabric near his heart and glanced away from the sight he feared mostly.

* * *

><p>"When I was asleep, I kept thinking of a way to save Cocoon... together." Lightning's younger sister said while embracing. Hope felt the knife in his heart loosen a bit when he saw Snow pushing the girl away, stumbling on her feet. But it didn't stop his heart from pounding loudly. He tried to compose himself even though his hands were shaking. She went on imploring the l'Cie to become Ragnarok and kill Orphan. Everyone eyes narrowed, not believing the words the girl was muttering.<p>

"Serah. That is enough." Snow called out. The girl gave a menacing smile before a strange light engulfed her, revealing none other than Barthandelus. The sudden appearance of the primarch left each one of the l'Cie with a sharp inhalation.

Snow grit his teeth in anger. He felt hatred swell within his chest and with pure rage he attacked the fal'Cie. "You son of a-". Barthandelus quickly materialized away with ease as the man stumbled on the floor, missing his target. But the man was determined. He scrambled on his feet and charged in for another attack, but a sudden barrier manifested around the primarch, nullifying the attack and sending Snow flying a distance.

"How long will you keep Orphan waiting? This senseless searching for dreams and shadows are futile." Barthandelus stated. "With every passing moments, the seeds of Orphan's destruction draws near."

"What did you do to Cocoon?" Lightning sneered, unsheathing her blade, her rage directed at the fal'Cie.

"I resigned, appointing Raines as Primarch." Barthandelus stated.

"Raines? He's alive?" Snow asked incredulously.

"A puppet still in good use. Faithful to the end." Barthandelus grinned evilly. "But the Calvary wouldn't consider his change of heart so easily. A traitor to their own cause, and imagine when they heard it's Orphan pulling all the strings. What happens next?"

"You going to use the Calvary to killed Orphan?" Sazh questioned in disbelief.

"Perhaps?" The former primarch grinned. "But it doesn't matter. Cocoon's end is near. And what about yourselves? There is still so much entertainment to part take in. Won't you join me and save this world from salvation?"

"By slaughtering Orphan and killing millions of lives? We'll passed on the offer." Fang stated.

"Cocoon suffers. Release her from the pain." Barthandelus said as his rukh flew over the errant l'Cies, transforming into an airship.

"This will be my invitation." The former primarch offered before materializing into crystal and disappeared, leaving the fugitive l'Cie speechless.

* * *

><p>"So, this is the end of the rainbow, huh?" Hope heard Sazh say, breaking the silence among the party. His mind was still shivering from the image of Snow and Serah embracing each other. He couldn't face seeing them together again. He didn't want to lose someone else who he cared for. Serah would always be Snow's first choice, no matter what happened. Everyone else was chatting about their course of action to this sudden new revelation, but Hope remained silent, not in the mood to talk.<p>

"As long as fal'Cie are around, this battle will never end. Let's finish it. Let's get Dysley." Snow suggested.

"And Orphan?" Sazh added.

"We protect Orphan or die trying." Fang said.

"Even if the entire world is against me, I will keep Cocoon safe. I'm not running anymore. I promised." Vanille said.

"It seems like we all share the same ideal." Sazh informed.

"And only we have the power to make a difference." Snow said.

"Then you all know what we have to do?" Lightning stated, glancing around the group. Everyone nodded. She saw Hope hesitate before giving a slight nod. "Alright, let's go home."

* * *

><p>"Wait!" Hope choked out, causing everyone before him from taking another step forward.<p>

Snow felt something lurch in his chest when he heard Hope's voice calling out. He turned around like the others and saw Hope standing a few feet behind of the party. Hope's eyes met each party's gaze before falling onto him. He saw a pool of anguish and sadness swimming into those green orbs. Snow then felt like a brick had just fallen on his head. His body turned frozen stiff as his eyes slowly widened realizing his actions from moments ago and their effects on his surroundings. He watched, petrified the fear reflecting from Hope's eyes. His heart clenched at the sight. The look Hope was giving him was suffocating. "Hope?" Snow called out softly, taking a step forward but the teen shook his head. Hope took a step back before turning on his heels, running away.

"Hope, wait!" Lightning called out, but it was too late.

Snow's form tensed, looking on as the teen distanced himself from him and the others. His mind was screaming at him, begging the man to run after the teen, but his damned feet wouldn't budge a muscle. He felt a nudge in his side and met Vanille's gaze.

"What are you doing? Go after him." Vanille said, her voice filled with worry. She saw the tormented look on Hope's face when Snow embraced Serah. She wanted to chase after him, but she knew it was not her place. The sudden encounter with Serah was too early and unexpected for the youth. Vanille had hoped that Snow and Hope's relationship would grow to the point where Snow would hold strong feelings for the silver-haired teen. Even though the former primarch was disguised as the girl, the scene of Snow and Serah still left a bitter taste in her mouth.

"I-I..." Snow stammered. He just had to go and did the worst thing he could ever do to Hope. Serah was right in front of him and what did Snow do? He fucking hugged her while disregarding Hope's feeling. He noticed Fang was staring at him, shaking her head in disbelief. The woman had warned him and he still managed to screw things up. '_Fuck_.' Snow mentally cursed before running back to Oerba.

"What? Snow? Where are you going?" Lightning called out again, and just like Hope, he did not stop either. She glanced back to the remaining members of the party and saw the worried and tormented expressions on their faces. The light-haired woman blinked in confusion, until noticing a something amidst beneath their sorrowful eyes.

"Is there something going on that I'm missing?" Lightning's eyes narrowed heatedly. Fang and Vanille exchanged glances and nodded, comprehending the situation between the two l'Cie, before returning their gaze to the woman who would go into a rampage if she knew the truth.

* * *

><p>"What?" Lightning's eyes widened in shock. She couldn't believe what she just heard. "Snow and Hope... are in a relationship?" Disbelief was written all over the rogue's face. The two pulsian woman nodded.<p>

"How long?" Lightning demanded, a sensation of hatred rising in her heart. Mostly for the betrayal she felt for trusting Snow's word and her own foolishness. She did notice the two becoming close, but she had just brushed away any foreign thoughts which could have made her aware of the bonding. Her primary assumption of the closer interactions were that Snow was giving Hope closure, seeing that the blond was the last person to talk with Hope's mother. And all the time, the big jerk was only thinking about his damn libido.

"My guess since we arrived on Pulse." Fang assumed moving a hand to her chin.

"I'm gonna killed that bastard." Lightning spat, placing her palm on the hilt of her blade.

"Wait, you can't go!" Vanille yelled.

"And why?" A heated glare, which could make any person soil themselves, flashed at the three l'Cie.

"It just that..." Vanille bit her lower lip, looking sorrowful.

"Well?" Lightning was getting impatient. If there were protecting that inconsiderate bastard then it wouldn't be enough.

"Do you have any idea what just happened?" Fang said, intervening and stepping forward. Lightning cocked her head in puzzlement.

_To be continued... _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really wasn't expecting a week update :) but I just couldn't help myself. But the stack of homework piling beside my computer begs the differ. Okay back to story. This chapter will be the closeness to actual game when it comes to the party's interactions. Though I interpreted the events a bit different. For the time being, I'll be focusing on this story. I need to finish it :P.**

**I'm thankful to the readers who are still keeping up with my work. Please let keep SnowxHope fics alive.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Square Enix!**

**Pairing: SnowxHope**

**Rated M for Mature! Yaoi XD**

**Also, thanks the-true-freya for editing the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Breaking Hope<strong>

Hope didn't know when he started crying, maybe when he was running away to seek solitude or when the pain in his chest had become unbearable but as he tried to wipe away the clear liquids running down his face, more fresh tears kept deluding his vision. The wind was starting to pick up, turning bitter cold. Hope continued to run, his legs not halting for a second despite his body's protest. He felt the muscles in his legs straining, loosing its strength as his heart continuously beat against his chest. His brain was running amok and all he could think to do was to distance himself from the blond-haired man for now. He could not face Snow after the scene he just witnessed. This was the price he had to pay for having naive hopes. He wanted Snow to monopolize his love and Hope took the risk, waging everything on a flicker of hope, but everything was ripped away in an instant. There could never be a place for him in Snow's heart. He had lost to a girl who possibly wouldn't wake up for the next hundreds of years. Hope was burdened with bluntness and cynicism about life and love. No matter how many steps he took forward, the world only pushed him back.

Finally, his petit legs gave in from exhaustion. He was standing in large open space in Oerba, facing Fang and Vanille's home. Hope was panting heavily, feeling light-headed. He clutched his stomach, biliously holding in the morning breakfast before it could regurgitate. He tried to take deep breaths and calm his body's sudden abnormal reactions. He needed a distraction from his thoughts. His feet instinctively decided to walk into his two companion's extinct home. He walked up the steel stairs and entering the deserted living room. A pair of green burning, teary orbs scanned the room, before falling on a picture on a table. It was a photo of Vanille and Fang years ago with their hometown in the background. His eyes stared, transfixed on the image. The picture was proof of Vanille and Fang's life in Oerba, on Gran Pulse. He took the photo out from the frame and placed it in his back pocket as a token that he saw Gran Pulse with his own eyes. Something nudged his feet and as he looked down he saw Vanille's robotic pet. He crouched down, feeling sympathy for the robot. It would be left alone again. Hope pet the robotic creature and flinched from the cold metal touch. He was too engrossed with the mechanical pet to notice a figure walking into the room.

"Hope?"

* * *

><p>Hope stiffened, solid like ice when Snow entered the living room. The man's breath laboured as his chest heaved with each breath. A pair of soft aquamarine eyes stared into dull green orbs. There was remorse and regret in those blue eyes. Hope stood up and as Snow took a step forward, the boy distanced himself and took a step back.<p>

"Hope? I-I..." Snow called out unsure what to say. He didn't know how to make the situation better. At the time, he was too preoccupied calming his brain after his encounter with his fiancée to discern Hope's feeling. And thanks to his impulsive behaviour, he screwed up his opportunities for whatever potential future with Hope. He noticed the redness and the bags under the teen's eyes. He felt his heart cringe for making Hope cry. And as he entered the room, it seemed his sudden presence was only making those green depths on the verge of tears again. The boy was staring at him, scared, looking like a lost puppy. He took another step forward.

"Don't!" Hope's voice cracked.

"I'm sorry." Snow walked to the teen, pulling the youngster into an embrace before Hope could take yet another step back. The boy, however, tried to squirm out of his hold. But Snow was relentless. He held on firmly with his face buried into Hope's shoulder. Hope continued to shove, squirm or try anything his mind could prompt to do to push him away. After some time, Snow felt the squirming had seized and only left a light sobbing from the teen in its wake. His blue vest soaked up the wetness running down Hope's face. Snow only responded by tightening his hold around the teen's waist while running his hands up and down Hope's back as to calm him.

"_Hick_... I... I was... _Hick_... being selfish." Hope hiccupped. "I wanted to be... _Hick..._with you. I don't want anyone else to have you! _Hick_... But it seems that was all in my head."

Snow stared, hopeless as he was, watching the glistening tears fall from those light-emerald eyes. His chest tightened much like the same feeling he got at Archylte Steppe when he awoke to Hope crying.

"I cannot continue with this, always second guessing on your feelings. And Serah is your first. No matter how much I want you, I cannot take you away from..."

Snow softy kissed the boy, hushing his statement, finally hearing enough. He felt the body within his grasp tense before slowly becoming relaxed. The teen returned his gesture, though the sobbing didn't stop. When he finally pulled away from the kiss, his heart clenched at the sight of the teary boy before him. He was lost, having no idea how to make the situation any better. All he can do was offered a shoulder for the teen. It was obvious by his actions earlier that he fucked up his chances with Hope.

"It was just wishful thinking on my part." Hope voiced, becoming hoarse. He continued to sob, his barriers crumbling. The events of the past day with Snow, turning into l'Cie, and chasing shadows finally taking its toll on him.

"Hope-" Snow finally spoke but was interrupt by an unexpected presence.

* * *

><p>Snow jumped from a sudden knock on the steel wall in the deserted room. He could sense the presence of death looming in the room. He let out a sigh knowing exactly who was staring furiously at him. He knew standing with his back towards Lightning wouldn't make the woman go away. He gulped, his hands becoming sweaty. He had to face her sooner or later so he slowly turned around, coming to face a pissed off Lightning. The situation just kept falling apart. Hope was still muffling his sobs, which eventually slowly died away. Snow gently tugged the teen behind him. If anyone needed punishment, it was him. Not Hope.<p>

"You got some nerve _Snow Villiers_." Lightning hissed.

"Light, let me explain!" Snow stepped forward.

"Save it. I don't even want to hear your pitiful excuses. The damage has already been done. You went behind Serah's back with this _kid._ And here I was finally started to trust you." Lightning spat. "And don't even think about your engagement anymore, because I'm calling the entire thing off."

"Light..." Hope spoke softy, steeping away from the blond. There was anguish across his features. "You don't need to worry about Serah anymore, its over between us."

"Hope?" Snow called out, but the teen didn't acknowledge him. Hope kept walking away from him and towards Lightning.

The rogue soldier let out a sigh. She crouched down to Hope's height to look into those hurtful green eyes. Hope was making an adult decision.

"Some of it was my fault also." Hope admitted solemnly. He hugged himself, trying to disappear into himself or from the room. He felt like an emotional wreck.

Lightning shook her head, pulling the trembling boy into a tight embrace. She ran her hands through those soft silver locks. She had heard everything from Fang and Vanille. "You didn't do anything wrong. Snow was the idiot. He should know better."

Hope didn't believe those words. Both Snow and himself knew that starting a relationship was futile from the beginning. Nevertheless, they both still sought each other out for comfort and love.

"Okay, go to the others. They are... OUTSIDE." Lightning sneered at the end, turning her face to the door. The three occupants in the room heard whispers and people scurrying outside the building. With Hope out of the room, Lightning turned her divine attention to the blond bastard. Silence slowly and heavy developed between the two figures. Hearts had been shattered, and trust had been broken. All of this was done by one single man. The blond was speechless. Not a word or two to defend himself. She curled her fingers into a fist, wanting to wipe the devastated look on the blond's face.

Lightning was having high hopes to see what Snow could offer to her sister. She thought that Snow would protect Serah, and stay beside her until the end. But it seemed like the man had proven himself unworthy of her expectations. Now she needed to be extra careful as to protect Serah. And _Hope_. She let out a quiet sigh. She couldn't even comprehend what was going on in Hope's head. She only felt the rage boiling on the tip of her fingers, ready to slice the man apart after messing with the kid's head.

"No matter how much I would love to leave this hell hole with you scattered in pieces on the floor, it seems that is impossible." Lightning finally stated, quelling the silent atmosphere. She turned her back against the blond. "We've still got a job to do. You can stay here and ponder why you will be spending the rest of your life alone or you can continue this journey and see it through 'till the end."

* * *

><p>Snow glanced away. His heart was still hurting from the pain he had caused. He contemplated over the woman's words. He made a promise to Lightning, Serah and Hope that he would protect Cocoon. Stepping away from the pledge would make him more of an idiot. He only hoped he could keep this promise to the others, even if he had already broken two of them.<p>

"I'm still going..." Snow trailed off.

Lightning didn't say anything. She just glanced at him from the corner of her eyes before walking out of the room.

Snow clenched his fists and fell to his knees when the woman disappeared from his sight. He suppressed the urge to take out the pain in his chest on the floor. In the blink of an eye, he had lost everything. The beautiful and sweet Serah. Pure and innocent Hope. He lucked out from two of the people he had cherished most in his life. For some odd reason, he felt his world had become somewhat smaller. He could not continue with Serah's and Nora's promise. He had broken both with one swift action. There was almost nothing left to protect. His hands were trembling, feeling useless. He had lost Nora, and now he lost Hope and Serah.

"Some hero I am." Snow groaned to himself.

All that was left was to protect Cocoon. For some reason, that thought didn't sound too pleasing, but quickly brushed the thought away. Snow may have fucked up his future, but he couldn't fuck up Hope and Serah's future even more by quitting. They, at least, deserved to smile in the end. He still had a job to do; protect Cocoon. To protect Hope and Serah's future. There were still too many things left undone to quit now. With the little determination he could muster, Snow got up on his feet. He took a deep breath, knowing he had to face his team outside.

* * *

><p>Everyone was quiet when Snow stepped outside of the house. His eyes fell on Hope immediately. The boy was holding Vanille's hands, not meeting his gaze. No one had yet said a word and the uneasy tension was killing him from the inside.<p>

"You ready?" Lightning asked him and he quickly responded with a nod.

"And you Hope?" All faces turned to the silver-haired l'Cie. They all waited quietly for a response until the teen gave a confident approval.

"I know the situation is a little bleak, but that does not mean we have failed Cocoon." Lightning stated. "Our toughest battle is yet to come and we cannot allow even a slight mistake. Any hesitation will only result of our deaths. Let's just keep our head straight on our goals."

After receiving nods from her companions, Lightning walked back to the crumbling railway overpass with the other l'Cie silently following. One by one, they boarded the ship left by Barthandelus with Cocoon as their final destination.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****We're coming down to the end. Maybe 3 more chapters and a epilogue.** **I forgot to post this chapter over weekend. I was debating if I should write more, but I don't want to rush into the story. I played Final Fantasy XIII-2 over the weekend, and was a bit disappointed. Anyway,** I have some shamelessly ideas for some SnowxHope fics.** I'll write them when I finished with this story.**

**Review This Chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Square-Enix!**

**Pairing: SnowxHope**

**Warning: Contain Yaoi!**

**My valentine gift to my readers. If you're not getting a kiss from a very special person today, then try get one from your mom. Happy Valentine!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Love and Lost<strong>

_In Eden_

Eden was a mess long before the sun could rise above the horizon. Hope's green eyes scanned the highway where they were tailing the movement of Calvary to Eden Hall only to see dead corpses of civilians, PSICOM soldiers, and pulse fiends. He felt his inside coil for causing these commotions. They arrived in the city of Eden during an ongoing race and it seemed like the people were still clueless of the fal'Cie and the Calvary's intentions. With little options, they rushed into the city, guns blazing with their Eidolons, only to cause a mass panic among the spectators. PSICOM along with the resident Guardian Corps units quickly were dispatched to halt their presence, but their movements were cut short after worm holes suddenly appeared in Eden, warping Pulsian fiends and automata from Grand Pulse and the Fifth Ark.

Despite the commotions around the party, Hope noticed everyone was quiet to themselves. The party found themselves a bit lacking in concentration at their task. Everyone had something running through his or her head at the moment. Lightning and Fang were taking the lead. Those two were an unstoppable force to be reckoned; a two-soldier army. Sazh and Snow were taking the rear. The blond and himself had not made much contact other than a few glances since leaving Oerba. Hope could feel his chest swell and constrict thinking about the man. Despite everything that had happened recently, he couldn't forget the strong feeling he once had for the man. He clenched his fingers into a fist. He should not be thinking about the blond-haired man. His mind was in turmoil whenever those beautiful aquatic eyes met his; he quickly drifted his gaze away. He was losing his concentration. With everything that had happened, the party continued strolling along as a team.

"There! A shortcut." Fang pointed to an alleyway.

The party quickly and stealthily walked into the narrow corridor between the closed buildings, keeping a low profile from PSICOM and the Pulsian wildlife. The party kept a high alert of their surrounding as they passed through chaos with little efforts. As the group reached closer and closer to Eden Hall, the party saw more and more civilians. Cocoon's inhabitants were taking refuge in the capital as a safeguard. As much as Vanille's regards to the capital, Hope did not pay attention to much of the details. He had seen Eden many times, mostly when his family went to visit Siren Park on the weekends.

The party ventured on, staying away from the populace to avoid meaningless squabble by evoking them with their presence. They could see Eden Hall in the distance when the area opened, but the pathway looked treacherous. There were Adamantoises and other larger pulse wildlife roaming the roads. And on top of that, PSICOM was there too. It seemed like fortune was not smiling on their faces today.

* * *

><p>"L'Cie! Freeze." An authoritative voiced yelled. The party turned around to come face to face with a PSICOM soldier who had his gun aimed at them. Luck really was not on their side. Lightning placed her palm on the hilt of her blade and before she could unsheathed her weapon, a group of soldiers joined the PSICOM.<p>

"Shit." Lightning cursed.

"I think we better run." Sazh advised and the party sprinted into the highway infested with pulsian wildlife.

"Capture them." A soldier yelled.

"Great! Don't... we ever... catch a... break." Sazh whined between gasps of breath.

"If you have the energy to complain, then you have the energy to run!" Fang snickered.

"Open fire!" A soldier ordered.

"Behind the car! Quick!" Lightning order.

The party of l'Cie quickly ducked behind a burnt car, avoiding the onslaught of bullets.

"We're cornered." Hope spoke.

"Load your bazookas!" The same soldier commanded. The men placed their guns back in their holsters before grabbing their bazooka.

"We need to act fast." Vanille yelled, seeing the soldier switching weapon. She quickly climbed on the burnt vehicle with her binding rod in her hands and casted a firaga spell towards the group of soldier. Some of the PSICOM soldier quickly saw the magic and dashed away from the fire spell before it hit on impact. There were screams coming from the explosion and the soldiers who managed to avoid the spell were concealed in a cloud of black smoke, blinding their vision.

"There!" Lightning pointed to a broken bridge, which laid collapsed on the edge of the road. "We can hop onto the broken pathway down to the lower level, under the road, to avoid their pursuers." Lightning quickly lead the way, searching for a pathway as she leapt from one of the crumbling stones to another. Snow followed the rogue, only to stop at the side of the road. He looked down to lower level. Jumping down there looked dangerous. The bridge itself seemed unstable. He suppressed a snort seeing Lightning already on the ground, waiting impatiently for the others. Sazh and Fang quickly dashed away behind the car, following the same course as the rogue soldier down the creaking stone bridge.

* * *

><p>"C'mon! The coast is clear." Vanille piped, glancing over the vehicle to see not a single soldier in the area. She quickly ran towards Snow with Hope following her shadow.<p>

"Wait! L'Cie!" A PISCOM soldier yelled, suddenly appearing out from the smoke. The soldier ran after the two l'Cie, closing the distance between him and the two fugitives.

"Run Hope!" Vanille called, stepping up her pace.

Hope was running as fast he could but it wasn't enough, he felt a large body of leather armor tackled him to the ground. He fell face flat on the ground and winced in pain. He quickly thrust an elbow against the figure hovering over him, though his hits only connected with the soldier's superior armor. He readied his glowing hands to unleash a magic spell, but the PISCOM soldier quickly grabbed both of his wrists, pinning him on the floor. "You're under arrest l'Cie." The soldier stated trying keep the teen from squirming.

"Hope!" Vanille cried, readying her binding rod in her hands. She didn't get the chance to cast her spell as a whooshing flash streaked past her.

* * *

><p>Hope growled when the soldier grabbed a handful of his silver locks and pressed his head against the cold stone floor. He tried to kick and twists to push the man off of him.<p>

"Quit ya squirm-" Hope heard the PISCOM soldier say but the trooper was rudely interrupted by a fist full of knuckles connecting to his jaw. Hope didn't get the chance to push himself up from the ground because a strong and protective arm wrapped itself around his middle, pulling him to a warm and muscular chest. He raised his head and his light-emerald orbs met a pair of shimmering cerulean orbs. There was a fierce look of anger with a hint of possession crossing the blond's feature, but it was aimed at the soldier laying on the ground knock out.

"Snow?" Hope said softy, blinking in mild astonishment. He just stared incredulously into those intense blue eyes. He felt something flutter in his chest, making his heart torn between pain and contentment.

"Bastard." Snow snarled at the unconscious soldier on the road. It only took a microsecond for Snow to react when he saw the soldier pin a defenseless Hope to the ground.

"Snow! Hope! Watch out!" Vanille yelled.

Both l'Cie turned their gaze to the right coming face to face with a group of PISCOM soldiers appearing from the cloud of smoke, readying their weapons at the target. Snow muttered a curse under his breath as he tightened his hold on the teen before dashing toward the unstable bridge. Vanille was already hopping down the bridge, joining the others.

Hope looked over Snow's shoulder as three soldiers took a crouching stance, aiming their bazooka. Even with Snow's speed, they wouldn't make it to the lower bridge. He needed to stop them before they got killed. Hope quickly pushed himself up on Snow's shoulders, the man's hands wrapping around his thighs.

"What are you doing?" Snow questioned.

"Trying to stop them before they can fire." Hope said. He gasped, as three missiles were fired towards them. He quickly conjured a firaga spell en route to the closest missile. The fire magic hit precisely on one of the missile, causing a bright flashlight of explosion which grew bigger as the other two missile exploded also. The force from the explosion propelled the two l'Cie into the air and onto the lower bridge but Snow did not let go as Hope clung tighter on the blond. Snow landed both feet on the lower bridge, but the support pillars holding the bridge shook, creaking after the shock wave from the explosion and the sudden weight of the two l'Cie. They both gasped as the bridge started to crumble piece by piece.

Snow quickly jumped to what look like a more sturdy stone, but it only fell apart under his feet.

"Snow! Hope." Lightning called out helplessly as she saw the two l'Cie plummet from the bridge into a cloud of dust.

* * *

><p>Deep down, Hope never expected to wake up. From the aching pain soaring through his body, he rather preferred resting comfortably on whatever warm bed was under him rather than getting up. He heard voices invading his consciousness, but he ignored their pleas. It's not every day, being a <em>l'Cie<em> like himself, that you could find a warm comfortable bed to sleep in. Then the sudden revelation of the curses hit his head harder than the fall he'd just endured. His green eyes opened slowly and the world seemed foggy, spinning unsteadily. Everything was confusing. He didn't know where he was. The last thing he remembered was his heart beating heavy against his chest and he holding on to something. He managed to apply pressure on his hand, pushing himself up only to hear that something under him groan. His eyes widened, only to see the thing he was lying on was Snow. Then piece by piece his brain placed the puzzle together.

The blond was lying on the ground, fighting his senses back to consciousness.

"Snow?" Hope called place his hand on the man's temple.

Snow groaned, slowly opening his eyes. He saw a pair of panicking green eyes staring at him. "Hope?" Snow muttered softly as he pushed himself up on his elbow. He winced, feeling a rush of pain through his back and left side. Falling from the bridge may have broken a rib or two.

"You okay?" Hope asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine." Snow said with a smile as to cover his discomfort. "You should be more worried about yourself. Look!" He said pointed to the teen's right arm. The soft pale flesh was scraped and it was bleeding. The man placed his hand under the boy's chin, examining the scratches on Hope's cheeks.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Hope chanted mindlessly, clenching his jaws. With all the commotion that just happened, he had not realized the wounds on his body.

"I'm not as good as you and Vanille when it comes to healing..." Snow trailed off, taking off his gloves. Medic was not one of his primary roles. Healing spells needed a different flow of energy and he didn't have the delicate touch like Hope and Vanille to control healing magic. "Hold still a bit."

Hope raised a brow when he saw that Snow's hands began to glow alight with white energy. The man grasped his wounded hand gently, feeling a warm and soothing flow of energy course through his body. Little by little, he could feel the pain from his hand and under his jaw dissipate.

"Better?" Snow said giving Hope his signature smile.

Hope's cheeks flared, the heat rushing to his face. He nodded and glanced away, not meeting the man's gaze.

* * *

><p>Moments like these are what Snow missed the most between him and Hope. The way the teen would look away embarrassingly, eyeing the man with hooded eyes. He really had forgotten how fetching silver and red looked together. The moment, however, was crushed when they heard familiar voices yelling around them, causing the teen to break away the close contact and stand up. He wanted to reach for the teen, keep the silver-haired boy safe. He dug his fingers into the ground, the pain in his chest wouldn't go away. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't forget the rush his heart feel being with Hope.<p>

"Light?" Hope called glancing around, but all he could see was fogs of dust.

"H...ope. Where... are you?" Lightning voice echoed through the fog.

"I'm here." Hope yelled a bit louder.

Hope nearly jumped when a boulder was pushed aside behind him, revealing Fang.

"Found them." Fang stated whimsically over her right shoulder. Lightning, Vanille and Sazh quickly rushed behind the pulsian women with a worrisome expression on their faces. All three l'Cie rushed towards the teen, examining his body for injuries.

"God Hope! You scared the focus out of me." Lightning stated.

"Sorry about that." Hope said giving the woman a sympathized look.

"I'm fine also." Snow said sarcastically, struggling to stand up. "You guys don't need to worry about me."

Lightning shook her head in amusement. She gestured to Vanille to look after Snow. "We weren't even vaguely worried about you. Stubborn mule like yourself doesn't die so easily."

* * *

><p>After Vanille had patched up Snow's wounds, the party continued their destination to Eden Hall only to arrive at the safe haven with less harm. It seemed like there were more monsters and destruction around the Eden Hall than they had expected but the group out of sight from PSICOM and the pulse fiends. The place was disaster and as the party walked up the stairs toward the building, they were surprised to see small fragments of crystal floating toward the sky.<p>

"What the-" Sazh said in disbelief.

"It's like Oerba." Vanille stated.

"What does this mean?" Snow asked curiously while watching in mild amusement as Hope tried to catch the lucid crystals with his hands.

"You don't think Orphan is losing control of the situation with all the fighting and everything that going on?" Sazh contemplated.

"I don't like this." Lightning said.

"We can sit down and have some tea while discussing this or we can quit wasting time here before we miss our date with the fal'Cie." Fang said mockingly and impatiently, gaining an approving nod from each member of the party.

* * *

><p>"So this is the heart of Cocoon." Fang said while everyone else was staring in awe at the building.<p>

"That's were Eden sits, controlling all the actions of the Cocoon's fal'Cie... And also where we can find Orphan." Hope informed.

"So we finally made it. What's the plan?" Snow asked.

"Your usually plan. Charge in the front door." Lightning said seriously. The others thought the woman voiced a joke, but after the rogue strolled away not looking back, they realized she was serious.

"Well that would only get us so far." Sazh said apathetically.

"Where is the Calvary?" Vanille asked glancing around, gaining the other's attention. They were walking to Eden's front door and yet the party had not seen a soul soldier from the Calvary.

"There is another squad up ahead." Lightning called from the distance. The others quickly rushed to the rogue soldier staying behind a wall. There were a group of soldiers armed with weapon, standing on a platform.

"Look like PSICOM and they are guarding the entrance." Sazh informed.

"They haven't noticed our presence yet. C'mon, let's get them. We'll have the surprise attack-" Lightning came out from her hiding only to stop when a blinding flash of light filled the room. Everyone gasped, covering their eyes from the streak of light blinding their vision. They didn't open their eyes until a ghastly howl resonated in the room. Each l'Cie's eyes widened in shock, turning frozen solid on the spot when they saw something more worst than PISCOM soldiers.

"They all turned to Cie'th." Hope said in disbelief.

"A friendly reminder that we don't have time to waste." Sazh said.

"Great!" Lightning sighed in frustration, placing her hand on her blade's hilt.

* * *

><p>After making quick work of the Cie'th, the party entered Eden through the gate. They walked into a room that looked like a chapel, a sanctuary with pillars touching the roof. The room emitted a red glow from the setting sunset from the horizon through the glass-stained widows. There were three statues, sculpture of angels holding a spear imbedded on the walls. Unfortunately, the room was desolate.<p>

"Where is the cavalry?" Vanille asked again, her worried eyes searching the room. But before anyone can answer the girl's question, the sound of sluggish footstep echoed in the room. One by one each l'Cie gasped when they saw more Cie'th moving toward them.

"Ahhh... them again." Sazh grumbled.

The l'Cie took a defensive stance, weapon in their hands ready to strike. Suddenly the room began to shake uncontrollably. Everyone gasped, their eyes scanning the surrounding area for whatever was causing this disturbance. Then the three statues began to glow an ominous color. The figure in the middle glowed brighter and the glass-stained widows behind the sculpture began to crack, falling apart to pieces. Eventually the walls followed, crumbling down to pieces also. The room then turned white from a bright light that engulfed and blinded their eyes.

When the party opened their eyes, they were shocked at the change of scenery surrounding them. They were in a different world, unknown to the principles of their own world. There was a strong disturbing force in the distance, purging out platforms across the dimensional plains. The party of l'Cie stared in reverence at the profound space surrounding them. They were still standing at the circular sanctuary after the room had fallen apart. They were lucky to come out from that with no harm done.

"So it's here we'll find Orphan." Hope said, his green eyes wandering the world around him.

"This is it. A lot of people endured suffering to get us here and we can't let their pain goes in vain." Lightning stated.

"Yeah. We're not fighting for our future but for Cocoon's people's future also." Sazh informed.

"Fal'Cie rule ends here." Snow optimistically yelled.

* * *

><p><em>The Narthex Throne<em>

A menacing chuckle resonated in the gold and blue room filled with cogwheels hanging from the ceiling. The former primarch smirked watching his errant l'Cie through the eyes of his rukh. They had finally come to Orphan's Cradle. It seemed like they had taken the bait, trying to stop those foolish soldiers. The end of Cocoon was near. All that was left was for the l'Cie to slay Orphan, to summon the Maker who would rectify this world. He still held on to his two triumph cards, which were hovering over the stone throne. They still had a part to play in his plan after all.

"Now the fun begins." Barthandelus said triumphantly as he shifted his cold and lifeless eyes on the party.

* * *

><p><em>In Orphan's Cradle<em>

"I think we're lost." Snow muttered, speaking out loud the same thought that everyone was thinking.

There was no end to the hallways. The entire dimension was crawling with all sort of fiends. Some of the l'Cie could feel the strength draining out from their body. Fight after fight were starting to strain their body. Their brand was also burning, a constant searing pain which only intensified when the party casted spells. They had to regroup their tactics, using less healing if possible and more potions to reduce their magic consumption. Vanille and Hope took turns using their medic role to ease the straining on their bodies. It had become a burden to the party to use magic.

"Look!" Sazh said as he pointed at a distance. "There is another of those sculptures inside of Eden."

"Then let's go." Hope said, his breath ragged. He walked past the others only to stumble in his steps, falling to his knees.

"Hope?" Snow called before running to the teen's side with the others around them. He placed his hands on the boy's shoulder, adding a light pressure as to comfort him. "You should take it easy."

The teen brushed the man's hand away, standing up. "I'm fine. Just a little light-head." Hope said with a confident expression. But it was obvious from the teen's breathing and the sweat pouring down his face that he was pushing himself. Everyone knew that the young silverette could be as stubborn as the blond sometimes.

"Snow is right, Hope. Don't over exert yourself." Lightning advised.

Hope only glared at the woman but the woman was wearing a Hope's glare protection suit. Though they were right about him to cut down on the action. He mostly focused on spells rather than physical attacks. His body didn't have the stamina to recover from imploring spell after spell and his boomerang didn't have enough kicks like Fang's spear or Snow's fist to leave permanent damage on enemies.

Brushing his trail of thoughts away, Hope continued following the others. After some minutes of walking, he could feel the strain on his body intensify, but his body wasn't returning to its normal functions. His heart was beating rapidly for some uncontrollable reason and his vision was becoming foggy. The room was moving, side to side. He tried to shake it off the horrible feeling and glanced ahead, but his green orbs widened in shock when he saw that the others weren't there. He stopped and did a double take at the scene. Lightning, Snow and others, they were there a moment ago?

"Light? Snow?" His head quickly turned at every direction, but there wasn't anyone. Before he could call out for Lightning and Snow again, he felt a wave of heat course through his branded left arm. "Ahhh!" He growled, clenching his fingers into a fist, his right hand grasping his left hand. His legs shook violently, feeling too weak to sustain his own body's weight. He fell on his knees and then on his side on the floor, feeling his entire life being drain. Unconsciousness was creeping through his senses and his eyelids were beginning to feel heavy as he could see dark patches appearing around his vision.

Before Hope could feel his consciousness fading, he heard footsteps approaching him. The sound of heels tapping on the floor was drawing closer to him before stopping near him. He tried with much effort to glance from the corner of his eyes to get a better view of the presence beside him. He could barely make out the person's appearance from his murky vision. Hope could make out a blur of silver and a distinctive fragrance. The figure leaned down, a woman face slowly appearing before his eyes. She carried a familiar warm smile on her soft facial features. It was a comforting and sweet smile that always welcomed him at every dawn.

"_Mom_." Hope whispered before succumbing to darkness.

* * *

><p>'<em>Mom<em>.' Snow's heart froze when he heard the word echoed softly through his ears. His blue eyes widened in pain as his heart trembled when an image of woman with silver hair flashed through his head. Hope was thinking about his mother and the way the teen said it so quietly, could only mean that it wasn't something good.

"Hope?" Snow muttered slowly, turning around hoping not to see a crying teen. Well, the man didn't need to worry himself seeing a silver-haired boy crying, though the man's cerulean eyes did widen in shock at the sight when he did not see the teen there.

"Hope!" Snow called out, his voice peaked with dreaded horror.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about the cliffhanger. There is still so much that left unsaid to be reveal in the story****. You have to wait for the next chapter, cuz it will be awesome :) Thanks for those who review the last chapter.**

**Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Square Enix!**

**Pairing: SnowxHope**

**Rated M for Mature! Yaoi XD**

**Also, thanks the-true-freya for editing the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Everything Collapsed<strong>

"Miss... wake...up!" A child's voice pleaded.

The young woman felt something or someone tugging her shoulder, trying to wake her from her deep slumber. But the girl did not want to wake up yet. She was dreaming of a future where everyone had a smile on their faces. There was no shadow, just a bright light filled with warm images. She saw her older sister with a curve in her lips, a scene which she had never dared to hope for. Her fiancé was standing beside her with his confident signature smile on his face and his arms protectively wrapped around her body in a tight embrace. Everything felt surreal.

"Miss!" The voice continued to plead.

"Huh?" The young girl felt a shudder run over her body from the coldness surrounding her body. Slowly her eyes began to stir as a weak groan passed her lips as she felt her joints and muscles quiver from stiffness. She opened her eyes slowly before quickly shutting them due to the brightness of the room. She did make out a figure looming beside her. She rubbed her eyes and blinked several times to clear the disoriented image from her vision. As the fog cleared away, she saw that she was resting on the stone floor in front a stone throne in a room.

"Miss? You okay?" The worried voice asked, but the tone sounded a bit playful.

Serah finally acknowledged the voice beside her and turned to see a young black boy with afro hair crouching beside her with a concerned expression on his face. She cocked her head, narrowing her eyes. There was something familiar about this boy, like she had seen him before.

"I'm okay." Serah said. "But where are we?"

"I don't know." The eyes in those boy features looked more worried as he glanced around the weird room. "Where is daddy?"

Serah tried to remain indifferent, unsure of how to answer the boy's question. She was afraid that she might scare the boy more telling him that she had no idea where his father was. She could only give the kid a genuine smile, reassuring him that everything was going to be okay. Everything was confusing to her since the moment her eyes opened and she did not want to add more problems to her situation. She had no idea where this boy came from and where exactly was this place? Moments like this, Serah wished Lightning and Snow were here. The last memory she could recall with her sister and her fiancé was when Lightning and Snow both came to save her as she told them to save Cocoon. Then everything went black. She only hoped that they were alright.

"So you're finally awake." A voice said coldly.

Both Serah and the boy turned toward the sound of the voice and their eyes widened in shock to see no other than the Primarch walking to them.

"Primarch! What are you doing here? Where are we?" Serah said shuffling on her feet. She did not like the smug look on the man's face. She felt a small hand grip her shirt as the boy quickly hid behind her.

"Don't worry my dear. But I recommend that both of you conserve your energy for the moment. Your body is still a little sluggish after waking from your dormant crystal stasis." Barthandelus said, gracing the two with a smile.

"Both of us?" Serah blinked confusingly and her eyes turned round and wide. Her eyes fell on the boy. '_So he was branded a l'Cie also._' Serah mentally said. She felt sorry for the kid. He was too young and turning into a l'Cie was so sudden. She could not fathom how these changes were messing with the kid's head.

"What is this room? And again, where are we?" Serah asked, her eyes scanning the surrounding.

"You're in Eden, my dear." The former Primarch informed them.

"Eden?" Serah gasped. "Why?"

"It simple. I brought the two of you here." Barthandelus said as his smile turned into a sinister smirk. "You served your roles very well for tools. And as your reward, I'm letting you two go."

"What? I don't understand?" Serah asked in disbelief.

"Your friends and loved ones are coming right here as we speak." The Primarch waved his staff towards the wall and suddenly a screen appeared on a wall revealing five familiar faces.

"Snow! Lightning!" Serah gasped. She felt her heart leap in her chest seeing her sister and fiancé again. The screen changed and focused on the other occupants quickly before Serah could relish the images of her fiancé and her sister. Her eyes widened in surprise and in confusion when she saw the same sad girl with pigtailed hair she met on the beach. There was another woman dressed in all blue clothing among them who she did not know.

"Daddy!" Serah heard the little boy yelled in delight as the screen revealed a man with afro-haired man. Then an image of a black man suddenly passed over her feature. She remembered seeing this man when Lightning and Snow had come to save her. The memory was still cloudy, but she remembered that there were other figures other than the black man there also beside Snow and Lightning.

"You are looking at Cocoon's destruction." Barthandelus blurted out.

"What?" Serah said in surpise.

"They are Pulse l'Cie. Branded by a pulse fal'cie; the tools of Cocoon's demise." Barthandelus informed.

"No way!" Serah whispered, taking a step back in fear. "Lightning and Snow would never let something happen to Cocoon."

"Believe whatever foolish ideals you want to believe my dear, but it changes nothing. They were assembled together as the tool of Cocoon's destruction. And thousands of countless life will be slain in a blink of an eye." Barthandelus said with a sinister smirk.

"You're wrong." Serah stated, her voice quivering. She felt her body turn cold and fragile. "Lightning and Snow are here-"

"To destroyed Orphan." Barthandelus interrupted with a smirk.

"Then what about us?... Why did you bring us back? You don't actually think I believe that you brought us here just to let us go?" Serah asked.

"Why to share in the festivity, my dear. You are my honor gift to your friend. It's the least I can do for their wonderful help." The former Primarch chuckled darkly. "Now go and die like the rest of Cocoon's citizens!"

"Wait!" Serah yelled in vain as the man just materialized out from the room. She glanced around only to see she and boy were alone again. She fell on her knees, hugging herself, feeling so helpless. Was all of it true? Cocoon's end was near and she could not believe that Snow and Lightning were the ones who have the power to end it all. Her body was shaking furiously and everything at the moment was just overwhelming.

"Look Miss!" The boy said pointed to door, which sudden materialized on the door. "Do you think it will lead us to daddy?"

Serah wasn't sure. Maybe it was a trick from the Primarch. Other than the door, there was no other exit. So the Primarch really wanted them to meet with the others. It was too easy to the girl's favor. She also still could not understand the Primarch's intentions for the boy and herself. She turned to see the boy, who had a lost expression on his face. She could fall apart during the scenes when there was boy here in need of comfort. All she could do was protect this boy and her first course of action was to take this boy to his father. Then she would have a talk with Snow and Lightning. Serah took a deep breath to pull herself together. Mourning now would not stop Cocoon's destruction.

"C'mon!" Serah stood up with her hand reach out. "Let's go see the others."

The boy's face brightened before reaching for the young woman's hand.

"So what's your name?" Serah asked as they walked towards the door.

* * *

><p><em>Orphan's Cradle<em>

"Hope?" Snow called as a pair of blue eyes widened in fear and panic. The others l'Cie turned around from the man's shriek to see the young boy missing.

"Snow? Where is Hope?" Lightning sneered, quickly walking passed the man.

"I don't know. He was there a second ago." His blue eyes scanning the surrounding area frantically searching for the teen, but there was no patch of silver in sight. Snow felt his heart stop, his body shuddered in fear. Everything felt cold. He had lost Hope.

"Where did he go?" Vanille asked with concern.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Snow hissed between his teeth, feeling a sudden and growing pain in his chest. He took a substantial amount of energy to stop his body from shaking.

"He can't have gone too far." Fang stated walking passed the others, but as the woman placed her feet on the previous platform, it slowly vanished. "Whoa?" The woman quickly leaped back onto the platform with the others, who were staring incredulous at the occurrence moment ago.

"It seem like someone is on to us." Sazh uttered suspiciously, breaking the silence, which suddenly developed among the party of l'Cie. "And whoever it is, they don't want us to go back."

Snow felt his rage spike, hearing that someone was possibly responsible for Hope's disappearance. He could not imagine how lonely and scared the teen was feeling without the others. The boy was only less than five feet away and someone managed snatch the boy from under his protection. He felt his heart splinter into pieces for breaking another promise he made to a kind silver-haired woman and her husband.

"C'mon guys, standing here won't accomplish anything." Lightning said walking forward.

"Light wait! You're not going to search for Hope?" Snow asked in disbelief. He could not believe that the woman was just going to continue walking like nothing just happened.

"Does it look like we has any choice in matter?" The rogue gestured towards the pathway behind them, which was reconfiguring into data before vanishing.

Snow became still seeing the others following the woman's lead. He didn't want to take another step until he had Hope safe and sound beside him. He tightened his fingers into a fist, which was turning white. Snow let out a low growl before following the others. He swore if he found the person responsible, he would wring their neck.

* * *

><p><em>The Narthex<em>

Hope slowly opened his eyes only to notice that the ceiling hovering over his head. A pair of sea-green orbs closed from the sudden luminosity that invoked upon his sight and to convince himself that his mind was playing tricks with his eyes. He opened his eyes again, but this time the world was less blurry, yet all the more confusing. Where was he? His eyes drifted around and he saw that he was in bright, small room. He was lying on a sofa which levitated above the floor. It didn't bother him much as he was used to wake up in much stranger situations during the past month.

"Snow?" Hope called out, searching for someone who stood over six feet tall. Hope stopped for moment when he realized that he was looking for Snow. He wasn't sure why he called out the blond's name of all people. He tried to convince himself that it was a reflex call for help, but the unexpected pang in his chest was telling him otherwise. Hope let out a tiresome sigh. After everything that had happened between Snow and himself, Hope still longed for the man. He really missed the comfort of being in those strong and warm arms. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't stop the memories of his prospects with the blond-haired man. He could still feel the flickering flames of warmth burning inside him. But he could not comply with those affections. As much as he wanted to, Hope couldn't do anything to change Snow's feeling. Snow should choose who he loves.

'_It seems I'll be taking this unrequited love with me to my grave_.' Hope mentally sulked.

"So you're awake." A familiar voice manifested behind the teen causing the boy to turn still. Hope almost felt like his heart stopped. The voice was that of a woman; a woman whose image flashes through Hope's head. He slowly turned around to come to face the mirage who was not supposed to exist. There were flashes of images of a silver-haired person on a balcony and in the kitchen through his head. The woman held a warm smile on her face. He stared at the silver-haired apparition like a deer caught in a headlight.

"Am I dead?" Hope whispered but the person only shook her head.

"Then how could you...?" Hope pondered for a moment. He felt something was wrong as he recalled the scene when this woman fell to her death.

"Who are you?" Hope eyes narrowed. This woman was not his mother. His mother was dead. She died trying to save Snow.

This apparition that bears his mother's face and her short silver-hair cocked her head in confusion. "_Hope_? Sweetie it's me!"

"NO!" Hope yelled, his anger raising. "My mother is dead!" He saw the woman raise a brow before a wicked smile crept on her face. She started to chuckle which turned into a laugh, a menacing thing that tried to taunt him.

"Smart boy." She said with a different voice after her laughter had died down. A bright glow sudden engulfed the woman and dissipated only to reveal the former Primarch standing before the silver-haired l'Cie.

"Barthandelus!" Hope hissed. He could understand why Snow felt anger when the fal'Cie had disguised himself as the man's fiancée. The fal'Cie really had a knack for toying with people's emotions. Hope gripped his boomerang from his back pocket, ready to battle.

"I reckon you save your futile strength. You cannot beat me with your power alone." Barthandelus informed him.

Hope grit his teeth knowing that the fal'Cie was right. He alone could not stand a chance against the strength of a fal'Cie. "Where am I? And where are the others?"

"Your companions will be arriving soon." The former Primarch smirked and made a gesture with his staff, revealing a screen on the wall. The screen showed images of the others still in the Orphan Cradle. They were conversing, but Hope could not hear anything they were saying.

"You've been watching us the entire time?" Hope's eyes widened in disbelief. Barthandelus had been watching their moves from the start.

"Yes, indeed." The man smirk only widened more which only induced a bright blush on the teen's face knowing that he'd seen everything that has happened among each party member.

"Even after everything that has happened, you still care deeply for the man." Barthandelus continued. "You human are beyond a fact the most eccentric beings created."

Hope could only stare heatedly at the Primarch. "What are you planning?"

"Well, I must congratulate you firstly. It seems that I have chosen you to be Ragnarok." Barthandelus gestured with a bow.

"What?" Hope stared at the fal'Cie like he had grown six heads. "You cannot believe that I would willingly become Ragnarok as you wish it."

"You are a lonely child who holds no value." Barthandelus said, smirking evilly. He approached the teen who back away, looking scared and frightened. "The man you once cherished gave his heart to that girl, leaving you with nothing. Compared to the others, you have nothing to lose. And the world doesn't need someone with no merits."

"No!" Hope's voiced cracked. "Snow and Lightning promised that they will watch over me!"

"Promises are made to be broken, my child." The Primarch said.

"You don't know anything about them!" Hope defended.

"Ohh... I think I know enough. I watched that man and woman take every step when he turned into a l'Cie. And it was that girl in crystal who keeps pushing him forward, not you." Barthandelus said. He could see the boy losing his wits as the truth started to sink in. He needed to play his cards right if he wanted to succeed in breaking the teen.

"Then tell me if by chance the man survives after all this, do you think you have a place with that man? Can you give the man the family which he desires?" The fal'Cie continued speaking and saw a grim expression suddenly appear on the teen's face. "I thought so. The man will just leave with his fiancée without giving you a second glance."

"Leave with his fiancée? But Serah is crystallize. She wouldn't wake up if..." Hope's eyes widened at an expected realization. "You brought her back like you did with Raines."

"You really are clever. See for yourself." The Primarch gestured to the screen.

Hope shifted his gaze to screen to see his companions standing on a large platform. They were staring at warp zone before they started to debate among themselves until sudden a bright light emitted from the transportation object. Hope felt his heart had stopped when he saw Serah and a black kid jump from the wrap zone. His chest only tightened more when he saw the girl ran to Snow and tackled the man into a hug.

"Look at how happy they are. The runaway soldier and the blond-haired man are reunited with the girl and the other man with his son. It's like you were never there." Barthandelus said.

"No!" Hope choked.

The primarch grinned, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder, which slumped down, and the other hand under the teen's chin, which he lifted to meet his gaze. Barthandelus' smirk widened when he saw tears flowing down those soft pale cheeks. The boy was left with nothing now. "Don't worry. You are still a needed child." Barthdandelus waved his staff which glow a bright light before the teen's face to see the lush and vibrant green eyes turn dull and lifeless. Moments later, the teen fell into his hands unconscious.

* * *

><p><em>Orphan Cradle<em>

Snow wanted to beat up the wall. After three hours of gruesome battling and traveling in this damned maze, his frustration only seemed to build more and more as his mind became more wary of finding the silver-haired teen. He tried to stay positive, thinking that Hope had matured enough to handle himself, but with every step Snow took, he could feel himself losing control. He hadn't found Hope yet. Never in his life had he been this delirious about losing someone. He did make a fuss when Serah was crystallize, but after learning the truth from Fang, he knew that the girl was unharmed. Hope, however, was too young. He could not imagine seeing the fear and panic look in those green orbs. The man made a promise to himself that he would not let anything happen to the boy, and now Hope was nowhere to be found.

"Snow, quit spacing out and get a move on." Lightning called a yard away when she noticed the man stopped moving. She sighed, knowing that the man was thinking about Hope. She never saw the phlegmatic man look this devastated, much more compared to the moment when Serah was crystallized. She could read the stupid idiot's features on his face and knew that the man still had feeling for the boy and that he hadn't given up on Hope yet.

"Light! I'm going back to search for him. Maybe there some places we overlooked." Snow said, his eyes dripping with concern.

"Are you an idiot? The entire place is reconfiguring." Lightning replied with a sneer.

"Aren't you a slight worried about Hope?" Snow gritted his teeth.

"Of course I am." Lightning quickly interjected. Her scowl softened seeing the scared look on the man's face. The soldier never thought she'd live to see the day when Snow, a man whom she respected and came to like, fall so hard for someone. "We'll find him." She reassured.

"It just..." Snow said softy, unable to finish his sentence. His body slumped, the stress finally taking a toll on the man's body.

"I know. We will find him." Lightning smiled placing an arm on the man's shoulder.

"I really am a useless idiot." Snow said with a goofy smile. He missed Hope and he would do anything to get Hope back in his arms, safe and unharm.

"We all know about that." Lightning stated obviously.

"Guys, we found something up ahead." Vanille called, interrupting the two l'Cie 's conversation.

Both l'Cie exchanged a look before rushing after the girl. They met with the others standing on a wider platform staring at warp zone.

"The road ends here people." Sazh stated while examining the portal.

"Do you think Hope is on the other side?" Snow curiously asked.

"Let's hope so!" Vanille said subtly.

"C'mon guys, let's-" Lightning said but was interrupted by a blinding light from the portal. "What?" The woman turned her face away while placing her hand before her face to block the beam of light. The sound of footsteps making contact with the floor reached her ears, but the woman couldn't see who exactly appeared from the portal. Her eyes narrowed only to notice two murky figures. The intense light slowly started to dispel as the figures slowly walked towards them. Lightning reached for the blade if a battle was about to ensue. However, the others didn't share the same prudence.

"Hope?" Snow cried out walking toward the figures. His eyes still was wincing adjusting from the excessive brightness moments ago. The images suddenly clear away and a pair of blue eyes widened in disbelief as his heart stopped beating at the sight before him and the other l'Cie. Serah was about ten feet away from him, holding a boy with afro hair.

"It cannot be!" Snow heard Lightning say in bewilderment.

"Dajh?" The next voice belonged to an old man who has the same shocking expression on his face.

The little boy quickly let go of the woman's grip and ran to the afro-haired man yelling the word 'Daddy' over and over in excitement.

"Snow?" Serah choked out the word from her throat, running towards the blond with tears flowing down her face. Snow did not get the chance to think as the young woman attack him with a hug, burying her face into his chest. He stepped back a pace from the force of the tackle. He slowly wrapped his hands, which were shaking defiantly, around the young woman while still staring in disbelief at the girl. He flinched, feeling a slight tightness in his chest, when Serah looked at him happily with her dark-shaded blue eyes. Snow took a huge gulp, his eyes still widened. He wasn't expecting to see blue eyes. He wanted to see a pair of green eyes instead.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, two more chapters to go or possibly one if I can fit everything in one chapter (which is very unlikely)... Also there will be a little surprise at the end. It's a little surprise so don't get your hopes too soon. But some might like it ;)...**

**REVIEWS!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Square-Enix!**

**Pairing: SnowxHope**

**Warning: Mature Content! Contains Yaoi!**

**Thanks for the reviews. I was a bit skeptical that my readers would not love the different aspects and changes I made to story in relation to the game. I greatly appreciate those who are still reading this story. SnowxHope forever!**

**Thanks _the-true-freya_ for reediting this chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: A Hopeless Lover<strong>

"Serah...?" Lightning said softy and bewildered at the sight of her little sister embracing Snow. She blinked several times to make sure her eyes were not playing tricks on her. Lightning's gaze shifted to Sazh who had the most happiest expression on his face and his hands tightly wrapped around his son. For a slight second, the woman thought that she was dreaming. She then saw her sister glance from her embrace with the blond, acknowledging her presence. There was pure happiness reflecting in those cobalt eyes when her eyes met those of her younger sister. The young girl let go of the man and walked up to her before wrapping those slender arms around her. "Serah? How is this possible?" Lightning whispered into the hold.

"I don't really know much. I just woke up in this room with Dajh." Serah murmured against Lightning's chest. She flashed the older woman a stunning smile. "It doesn't matter. We're finally back together. You, Snow and..." Serah said turning to her future husband only to stop when she saw Snow standing still, his back faced towards her. Serah cocked her head, a frown appearing on her face. Snow hadn't moved an inch. He was standing there like a statue, with his shoulders hunched and his fingers shaking, clenched into a fist.

"Snow?" Serah's brow quirked. She walked to the man and gently grasped his hand. She gently tugged him to face her. The girl blinked when she saw mixed emotions flashing across the blond's feature. "You haven't said a word to me yet?"

"I...I?" Snow said, looking away. He didn't have any words to say to the girl. His mind was somewhere else. He was thinking about Hope. Snow gritted his teeth in frustrated before his eyes widened in realization. Serah was here, and Hope was not. He was thinking about Hope, and not Serah. In Bodhum, her smile alone was enough to make him go crazy, but as he gazed into those deeper shaded of blues he didn't feel any of those feelings in his chest. He examined his hands, which were wrapped around his fiancée moments ago and another realization hit him harder than a swift punch from Lightning against his jaws. Serah's body pressed against his body felt too foreign. He was accustomed to a fourteen-year-old boy on his lap and a gentler hands wrapped around his neck. Snow wanted that feeling back. He missed those delicate sweet pink lips that had never known any kisses but from him. And that pale and soft body that had never been held in any other's arms but his own. Just looking into a pair of warm and brilliant green orbs was enough for him to crazy. Snow really didn't know that he had falling head over-heel for Hope.

"Snow, you look like you seen a ghost?" Serah said stepping in front of the man. She placed her hands on Snow's face, examining the man's facial features. "You looked different!"

Snow blinked and he let out a chuckle. '_Probably because of **him**_.' Snow reflected with a smile on his face. "Serah... I need to tell you-"

"Snow?" Lightning stepped towards the two with a serious expression on her face.

"Yeah, I cannot hide these feelings from her anymore." Snow said as his features softened.

"What are you talking about?" Serah asked blinking, not understanding the situation.

"Serah, I met someone." Snow confessed, rubbing back of his neck. He felt like a teenage having one of those first time talks with his parents about his first crush.

"What?" Serah gasped in fear as the shock settled in. She took a sudden step away from the man, shaking her head from doubts.

"I'm in love with someone else." Snow clarified with a blush on his face.

"But... but... I'm your fiancée." Serah stammered.

"I know that, but... lots of stuff had happened when you were asleep." Snow tried to justify.

"But... But...How could you?" Serah's body began to shake.

"I'm sorry... but these are my true feelings." Snow exclaimed softly.

"So this is it?" Serah asked, but the blond only looked away, escaping her gaze. "Claire was right, you are a jerk." Serah's voiced cracked. She ran to her sister, coiling her hands around her sister's body feeling alone and small.

"Its okay, Serah." Lightning tried to comfort her sister. She heard light sobs coming from her chest as warm liquid started to delude her brown turtleneck. She knew pain and a broken heart would befall her sister hearing Snow's confession, but the woman could not do anything to stop Snow from confessing his feeling. She could not force Snow to love Serah, it wasn't right. Not for Serah and not for Snow. No matter how much it hurt her to see her sister in pain, beating up Snow wouldn't heal Serah's distress. All she could do was to comfort her sister. Only Serah could take the next step in her life. "C'mon Serah, I know it hurts, but you cannot be weak." Lightning gently grasped her sister's face with both of her hands and wiped away the tears flowing down her cheeks.

"You must be happy now, Light. Isn't this is what you wanted all along?" Serah voice sounded raspy. Lightning had told her from the start that the man was a trouble, but she hadn't listened.

"No. I never wanted _this_ to happen." Lightning said sadly. "I always wanted what's best for you. Even if it is with this idiot. But Serah, you are old enough to make your own choices in your life and you stick to your decisions even if they don't go as planned."

"Serah?" Snow called but the girl ignored him.

"Serah, listen to him. I cannot make this situation any better, but you cannot run away from it. You need to face him if you want to keep on moving forward?" Lightning advised.

Serah slowly turned and faced the blond, seeing a look anguish on his face.

"Serah, the moment when you turned into a crystal stasis, I lost a piece of myself." Snow said honestly with a sad face. "I continued pushing forward, hoping to see your smiling face again. I kept telling myself if I saved Cocoon, then somehow I'd get to see you again, but I was only fooling myself. I didn't want to accept that you in crystal stasis meant goodbye forever. It was... painful. It was killing me from the inside. But... I finally caved in and I realized that you were never coming back."

"Snow..." Serah whispered, feeling a tingle in her chest. Snow's voiced spoke only of sincerity. "I will always be with you, no matter the reason. I'm here. I'm back" She grasped Snow's hand and brought it to her face.

"I didn't stop believing, not for once." Snow said. "But in the end, I had to let it go."

"What do you mean?" Serah asked.

"Serah, if Lightning turns into crystal stasis when all of this ends, will you wait for years until she awakens or will you move on with your life?" Snow asked shifting his gaze to Lightning.

"I-I..." Serah's body turned cold. She turned to her sister and felt her heart sink. She didn't want Lightning to go away. A l'Cie's life is very predictable and Serah knew that their life would end in either in a crystal stasis or the embodiment of a mindless monster. If Lightning turned into a crystal stasis, Serah wouldn't know when her sister would ever wake up. A small smile crept on her face. Lightning would give her a mouthful if she chose a life waiting for her sister. Lightning would want her to move on with her life, not wallow in sorrow waiting for what could be an eternity. She felt a pang in her chest seeing the tormenting look on Snow's face. The man had made a difficult choice to keep on moving and her appearance again was throwing everything in disarray for the blond. Serah could not imagine the hell Snow went through to get over his feelings for her. Snow could not go back to the way he was before.

"As I continued with my life without you that when Hope and I began to get close..." Snow trailed off with a smile on his face, looking away from the other gaze. He felt like a love-struck sap.

"So there is no place for me in your heart?" Serah asked subtly. The man fell silent knowing he didn't need to answer that question.

"Everything will be okay." Lightning reassured gaining a mournful from her sister.

* * *

><p>"So..." Serah trailed off, glancing to the two other women among the party who remained quiet throughout their little peek show. "Which one of you is <em>Hope<em>?"

Snow made a choking sound from his throat hearing the most ridiculous thing Serah had ever said. He heard a snort coming from Fang who agreed with his thought. "Hope is not here." Snow admitted painfully. "He disappeared a while ago. We were searching for him until-"

"Wait!" Serah interrupted, staring at Snow like a fish out of water. "Did you just say _he_?"

Snow narrowed his eyes at the girl like she had said something repulsive, then he saw the confusion in her eyes and gave the girl a sheepish smile. "Ohh... yeah. Hope is a guy. Did I forget to mention that?"

"You dump me for a guy!" Serah said, staring at Snow in disbelief. She never thought she would live to say those six words to a guy before. The girl began to ponder if the world she woke up was a dream. The man had his underwear in a twist over a guy. All the emotions she felt moments ago had washed away from her body from that piece of information. She didn't know how to feel at this new development. At first, she felt betrayal hearing that Snow had found someone, but now she felt confused. There was no malice or distaste in her mind thinking that Snow was dating a man, just confusion.

"Funny isn't!" Lightning said with sarcastically. "This idiot of all people. I nearly wanted kill him for touching that boy."

"Claire?" Serah sounded surprise. She felt warmth flowing through her body seeing her sister with a smile on her face.

"What?" Lightning blinked and saw Serah staring her.

"Your eyes. They looked... softer." Serah said with a smile seeing a mild tinted redness dusting onto Lightning's cheeks.

"It's like like Snow says. A lot has happened." Lightning coughed trying to compose herself before the others.

"Is it because of this Hope person?" Serah inquired curiously.

"I wouldn't say all of it." Lightning smiled.

* * *

><p>"C'mon guys. We've waited long enough. We need to get going before something could happen to Hope?" Sazh finally spoke.<p>

"So what's going to happen next?" Serah asked.

"Look!" Fang interrupted. Everyone shifted their gaze to where the woman was pointing. The entire platforms were reconfiguring. The l'Cie raised a brow seeing the same circular platform with the narrow pathway and two portals.

"Is Dysley fucking teasing us?" Snow growled. Crossing the maze was just a waste of bloody time.

"Serah, take Dajh and go take the portal to Eden. The Calvary should still be there, evacuating the remaining citizens. Find them and get out of Eden quickly." Lightning muttered.

"And what about you?" Serah asked.

"We have unfinished business to attend. We are still looking forward to our date with Dysley." Lightning uttered.

"The Primarch! He is on the other side of the portal." Serah said turning to face the teleport gate. "He said that you are here to destroy Cocoon."

"Ridiculous! Don't be fooled by his words." Lightning spatted. "We're here to save Cocoon."

"And Hope." Vanille cheery added.

"Daddy! Don't leave me again." Dajh whined sadly.

"It will be just for a moment." Sazh reassured, placing the boy on his feet. He felt a splinter in his heart that his moment with Dajh was cut short yet again. He sighed, finally getting a break after his struggles. Dajh was safe and that all that matters to him.

"I'll take care of him." Serah said walking behind the boy, placing her arms on the boy's shoulder. Her gaze met everyone and her blue eyes softened. "Promise me that we'll see each other after this is all over."

"We will." Lightning nodded gaining a smile on her sister. She took a step back to the others, widening the distance between herself and Serah. Lightning and the others watched on through painful agony as Serah took Dajh's hands and walked toward the Eden's portal.

* * *

><p><em>The Narthex<em>

"Wow." Vanille whispered glancing around the bright, small room. The area seemed peaceful and mysterious which was unexpected to her expectation. All the adrenaline were washed away from her body.

"Save the sightseeing sceneries for later." Fang muttered walking deeper into the room. Her eyes glanced around only to notice that they were alone. "The boy isn't here."

"We keep moving then." Lightning stated, walking forward. She stopped facing a short, narrow corridor with a white door at the end. It seemed like their roads had been cut short. She walked in the small hallway with the others following her lead. The woman stopped to open the white door which rose to the ceiling, revealing a much wider room. A cold gust of air blew through the corridor, sending shivers through the party's spine. Trying to remain unintimidated, Lightning continued strolling forward on a platform. She stopped to gaze around the room, seeing golden cogwheels spinning in her vision.

"It's these crystal things again." Snow muttered as walked past the others to the edge of the platform. He was expecting to see something, or particular a someone, in this room. As the blond reached to the edge, he looked down curiously to see that they were standing quite a bit above the floor. His sapphire eyes scanned to lower room only to stop in surprise when he spotted a throne made out of stone. His eyes were more focused particularly on the person who was currently sitting on the throne. Hope was seated on the stone throne. He gulped, feeling his throat becoming dry and his breathing turning ragged. An uneasiness suddenly made itself known in the pit of his stomach as memories started to delude in his head.

"Hope?" Snow whispered subtly, but the others were in earshot distance to catch the name slipping between the blond's lips.

"Where?" Lightning called out in disbelief. She and the others quickly rushed to the edge beside the blond looking below to see a familiar silver-head sitting peacefully on a throne. Lightning was suddenly overcome with relief seeing that no harm had befallen on the boy.

Waiting long enough, Snow leapt onto the floor with the others following. "Hope!" Snow called out taking a step forward, but a hand quickly grabbed the collar of his trench coat.

"Hold it there." Fang uttered.

"What? Why?" Snow complained. Hope was only few feet away. He turned to the others seeing the others staring at the boy and not trying to approach the silvery hair boy.

"Look?" Fang said softy, her eyes keenly focused on the teen sitting on the throne.

Snow turned his attention back to the boy on the throne. He quirked his brow when he saw that Hope was not looking at them but mindlessly around the room. "Hope?" Snow called out again. This time, however, the boy turned his head toward them and Snow felt his body turned solid, cold ice. He was staring into a pair of dull and empty green orbs. There was a tightness squeezing in his chest seeing those once gorgeous and brilliant green eyes so lifeless. Was he too late to save Hope?

* * *

><p>"So my precious l'Cie have finally come." Barthandelus said materializing a few feet above the floor within the room.<p>

"Dysley!" Snow growled with distaste in his voice.

"Your dreams and future shattered in a flash." The Primarch said as he slowly levitated on the floor beside the throne. "Those who are weak will be the first to fall."

"What did you do to him?" Lightning demanded unsheathing her blade from the holster.

"This one has been very cooperative." The Primarch chuckled placing his hand under Hope's chin, bring the boy's gaze to meet his own.

"Don't you fucking touch him!" Snow yelled taking a step forward.

"If you hurt him in any possible way..." Lightning trailed off.

"Me... my hands are clean. The boy just needed a little persuasion and a little push. It was you who hurt him." Barthandelus commended, raising his staff in the air as a screen suddenly materialized in front the l'Cies. Snow gasped at the sight of Serah and himself with others on the monitor. He felt his heart sunk knowing he had caused more pain to Hope. "The boy was reduced to tears, feeling unloved and alone."

"You filled his head with lies." Snow yelled shifting his gaze to quiet boy on the throne. "Hope, whatever he told you, don't believe him."

"Save your rattling. The boy senses aren't here at the moment." Barthandelus informed them as Hope finally stood up from the throne and stepping between the fal'Cie and l'Cie. "Though I'm more curious to see what would happen to the boy when he finally comes to his senses after seeing that he killed his fellow companions?"

"You can't be serious." Vanille gasped, taking a fearful step back after seeing her best friend taking a fighting stance. Her eyes shifted to the fal'Cie who vanished into thin air before appearing on the throne with a devilish smirk on his face.

"What do we do?" Fang asked unsure of situation. The woman was usually calm and collected during any situation, but now she felt helpless and confused. She didn't want to hurt her companion, and especially a child.

"We need to break Dysley's spell on Hope." Lightning commanded before turning to Vanille. "Distract Hope-"

"Wait Light!" Snow interrupted. "Let me deal with Hope. I'll get him back. You guys concentrate your attacks Dysley." The woman paused and stared into a pair of blue eyes, reading the emotions flashing through those orbs. There was fire and determination burning in those eyes. She nodded at him.

"Don't screw this up Snow." Lightning responded turning her gaze to Hope. The boy was the only one between them and the fal'Cie, who was watching them with a smirk on his face as the situation unfolded. Lightning clenched her teeth wanting to wipe the arrogant smirk off his face. She couldn't do that without getting Hope stuck in the crossfire. "We need some cover."

"I'm on it." Vanille's voice resonated in the room. The girl conjured multi-spell from her wrist before releasing a powerful firaga spell in the center of the room.

* * *

><p>Barthandelus smiled as the first blow was sent among the l'Cie. He raised as he saw the fire spell intentionally missed the boy, but exploded in the center leaving only a cloud of smoke. '<em>Trying to confuse the target. Such a wasteful and futile attempt<em>.' The Primarch snorted. There were only two outcomes from this battle. Either the boy killed them all or they killed the boy. It didn't matter to him which outcome arose; he only wanted to see the despair riddle on the l'Cie's face before turning into Ragnarok.

"You're mine." The fal'Cie's eyes drifted to the ceiling to see the pulsian woman leaped out into the air from the cloud of smokes with her spear in her hands. The Primarch sighed. He hated every aspects of human life, especially their survival nature to strive on, no matter how bleak the situation was. He quickly summoned a shield deflecting the woman's attack.

"Insolent l'Cie. You failures don't even deserve a second chance at life." The Primarch said in distaste.

"Over here." Lightning called as Sazh and Vanille stood beside her. The three l'Cie conjured multiple spells toward Barthandleus, but the magic only connected with the fal'Cie's shield.

"You still continue knowing it is pointless." Barthandelus informed with a sigh.

* * *

><p>With the smoke spreading around the room, Snow didn't give much thought when he suddenly tackled Hope on the floor, pinning the boy's hands over his head, preventing the teen from using magic spells. Though Hope wasn't about to give in yet. The boy growled as he began to kick, scratch, any movement or struggles to get free from the man's grasp. Snow leaned forward adding his body weight onto the teen, restraining any possible movement.<p>

"Hope, stop this." Snow pleaded staring into those cold and dull light-emerald orbs. He needed to return Hope back to his sense before someone could get hurt. "Look at me?" Snow asked only to gain a sneering glance from the silverette. "I'm not going to hurt you." He let loose of Hope's right hand to cup the teen's face bring their gaze together. "Just come back to me." Snow begged as the room went quiet. The man noticed the boy turned still as his chest continued to rise panting for air. He could see himself reflected into those green orbs. Hope was looking into his eyes searching for something.

"Hope?" Snow called out, but the boy only growled. With his free hand, the teen elbowed his hand against the man's face, trying to push him off from his body. Snow wobbled from the hit but quickly grabbed the hand and pinned it once again over the teen's head. Feeling hopeless again, the silvery haired teen began mindlessly struggle in frustration to push the man off from him. Snow tried to add more pressure from his weight as he leaned forward again, but wasn't expecting it when Hope leaned up and bit his shoulder.

"Ahh." Snow growled, clenching his teeth. The man pulled back onto a sitting position with Hope on his lap with the teen's two arms held in a firm grasp from Snow's hand behind the teen. But Hope did not let go as his teeth sank deeper into Snow's flesh. "Do you want to kill me that badly?"

Finally, Snow let the boy's hands free. It seemed the more he tried to restrain the boy, the worse the situation became. The boy quickly scurried on his feet, pulling out his boomerang. Snow, however, did not move from the ground. He looked up to the teen, clenching his fingers on the floor. His heart wrung seeing the rage and anger on Hope's face and it was all directed to him. "I've made a promise to a very special person that I'll find a way to make things better. To make up for all the pain and suffering I had caused from my reckless behavior." Snow said softy standing up on his feet with his arms opened. He heard another growl from the teen as Hope flung the boomerang, but Snow didn't make any attempt to move. The boomerang connected to the right side of his temple before returning back to it owner. Snow winced from the blow to his head as a searing pain began to swell throughout the left side of his body. Snow tried to remain intransigent as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. If there was one thing Snow had learned throughout his journey, it was that he would give up everything to see Hope's smiling face. "I've said that I take any stuff you throw at me. And if killing me is the answer to fix my mistake, then I know that I make my amend with that person."

* * *

><p>"Sn-no... Snow!" Snow's eyes quickly opened to saw Hope standing there, the lithe body shaking tremulously. He saw panic soaring across the teen's features as those green orbs became larger as they searched around the room for clues and hints of the desire situation surrounding the boy. Snow hastily ran to Hope, pulling the teen in a strong embrace. The man heard a clacking sound of a metallic weapon falling on the floor before the silverette wrapped his slender arms around his waist. Snow ran one of his hands through those soft silver locks. He gently cupped Hope's cheek, bringing the boy's gaze to meet his own.<p>

Hope was having a panic attack. His breathing was becoming ragged and the dullness slowly died away as sparks of curiosity and confusion began to shine through those green orbs. Snow felt a pair of arms gripped on his shirt seeking comfort.

"Hope? Focus on me." Snow called out softy. He ran circles around Hope's back to ease the teen's discomfort while never breaking his gaze from those green eyes.

"Snow? Where am...I?" Hope gulped as his throat became dry. He was staring into a pair of blue eyes seeing mixed emotions flashes before him.

"Your safe." Snow whispered softy in relief, leaning down to level his gaze with the boy's. "I promise that I will never let anything happen to you."

* * *

><p>"Pathetic." Barthandelus sneered, suddenly materializing before the two l'Cis, grabbing Hope's left wrist firmly as he released a powerful energy from his barrier, sending the blond across the room. He drifted his gaze onto the boy who had a scared look on his face. The boy quickly raised his other hand, ready to use his l'Cie magic but Barthandelus stopped any chances of action as he gripped the boy's wrist tighter, causing the brand to glow.<p>

"Ahh!" Hope yelled out from the burning pain searing through his arm, falling on his knees. It felt like his wrist was on fire, burning the flesh.

"And here I thought I found a good use for you." Barthandelus spatted in disgust as he did not loosen his grip on the silver-haired teen.

"Let go of him, you filth!" Snow sneered, quick on his feet before charging toward the fal'Cie, only to get thrown back again from the reappearing shield.

"Hope?" Lightning called out as she and the others quickly readied their weapons to deliver an attack, but the woman and the other l'Cie halted when the former Primarch pulled the teen before him, using him as a shield.

"Seems like I still have a good use for you after all." Barthandelus snickered evilly as he rubbed the l'Cie brand on the boy's wrist.

"Ahhh." Hope cried out again, feeling the flesh on his wrist burning.

"He is speeding up his brand's rate." Vanille said, her voice quivering in terror. "If he continues this, Hope will..." Another cry slipped through Hope's lips as he fell on his knees again. The party stared in shock, unable to move to help the boy. Lightning clenched her teeth in frustration feeling helpless as she saw tears flowing down Hope's face. She tried to formulate a plan in her head, but the outcome did not look too pretty seeing that Barthandelus was holding all the key cards. In all of her life, the woman had never felt so useless.

"Let Hope go." Snow said his breathing ragged as he tried stand up with little amount of energy left in his body. Vanille quickly rushed to his side, offering aide, but the man just brushed her off. He took slow steps, limping towards the fal'Cie.

"And why should I do that?" Barthandelus inquired. "You know what happen when I do this..." He continued to chafe against the brand, earning more helpless cry from the teen.

"Just stop!" Snow yelled out in anger. He felt his chest stricken with pain seeing those green eyes filled with tears. He squeezed his finger into a fist, wanting to end the pain in those innocent eyes. "How about a trade? Me for Hope?"

"Snow, shut it!" Lightning spatted, hearing the most stupid thing ever. The man was obviously not thinking clearly.

"Really?" Barthandelus said raising a brow, gaining a short curt from the blond. "You know what I want? Bearing all the sins of Cocoon."

"Don't!" Hope finally spoke before another yelp slipped through his mouth.

Snow glanced away for a moment, his teeth clenched. He then slowly returned his gaze to the former Primarch. "If it means saving him, then I will do anything."

"Even at the risk of millions of Cocoon's life?" Dysley asked, a wide smirk slowly developing across his face.

"Yes!" Snow said, his eyes never leaving the fal'Cie.

"Please, don't! I'll be fine." Hope said, his voice cracked.

"I made a promise to you, Hope." Snow said softy.

"Don't be a _Hero_!" Hope yelled, not from pain, but from rage as a wave of magic slowly started to develop around the teen. Hope clutched his hands, feeling power surging through his left hand.

Everyone gasped at the sight. Barthandelus let go of the teen's wrist, even taking a step back at the sudden development. The magic was slowly drawn around the teen as the boy fell on his knees, still clutching his left wrist. No one didn't get the chance to blink when the explosion shook the room.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another cliffie... please don't kill me! This is probably the second longest chapter written for this story, following the smut chapter in Oerba. I tried to update within one week but fail.**

**Review this chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Square-Enix!**

**Pairing: SnowxHope**

**Warning: Mature Content! Contain Yaoi!**

**PLEASE see author's notes at the bottom after reading this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Together Again<strong>

Deep down, Snow never expected that he would wake up after seeing the world flashes and then everything turned to darkness before his eyes. But there was a nagging feeling at the back of his mind telling him to wake up and he did. He slowly opened his eyes only to see the ground in his face. He was laying flat on his stomach like road kill. He rolled on his back only to have a groan slipped through his lips. His body was stiff and sore all over. There was a continuous throbbing pang in his head, especially on the right side of his head. He felt like he was pierced by an arrow through his head. He slowly pushed himself on his elbows, looking around the room clouded in a mist of dust and crumbling walls. His blue eyes stopped in panic when he saw the dust cloud clear away in the center of the room only to reveal a silver haired boy, laying motionless on the floor.

"Hope?" Snow called out in panic. It was Palumpolum all over again. Hope had unleashed another massive amount of energy, and from the look of the condition the room was in, the power unleashed was much more violent. Snow pushed himself on his feet, despite his body's objections from the aching pain coursing through his body. The man wobbled with each step with spasmodic breathing to the teen. Snow crouched down on his knees, picking up the lithe body in his arms. He examined the youth and let out a breath of relief when he saw that no harm had befallen on the boy. Hope laid unconscious in his arms, the teen's chest rising slowly every three seconds with every breath. Snow brushed a hand over those soft silver locks, over the calm and sleeping face, feeling a light squeeze in his chest. Hope was finally back in his arms, safe and sound. He pulled Hope closer to him, and tightened his hold on the teen. He will not make the mistake of letting go of Hope again.

Snow scanned around the room. He was relieved yet again to see that bastard fal'Cie was nowhere to be found. He heard a weak whimper as his azure eyes quickly looked down, seeing Hope stirring awake. He felt his heart doing a somersault when he saw Hope opened his eyes, seeing those gorgeous, brilliant green orbs again.

"Snow?" Hope said groggily, seeing blurs of a familiar fair yellow. He blinked several times to clear away the distortions only to see Snow with a worried expression on his face. The man looked like he went through hell. There was blood trickling down from a wound on the right side of the man's temple. And from the expression on Snow's face, the wound was the least of his worries.

"Hope. Thank god you are okay." Snow said pulling the boy into a tight embrace. Hope, however, tried to push away but Snow's clutches on the teen was firm.

"Why are you here?" Hope asked, finally pushing the man away. He sat on the stone floor before the blond, his gaze transfixed on the floor.

Snow cocked his head, giving the teen a confused look. "I'm here because I wanted to be here. To save Cocoon and you, Hope."

"What I meant is why are you here and not with Serah? Especially after she's woken up?" Hope asked, his gaze directed elsewhere, his shoulders slumped and his fingers tightened into a fist. "You and Serah are finally back together." He saw flashes of images through his head of Serah and Snow in each others arms. There was no more reason for Snow to be here. Serah was back.

"Don't let Dysley's words get to you. What he said was all lies." Snow said.

"But I saw you... and her together." Hope's face fell. The youth, however, did not see the smile on the blond's face as a sudden gasp escaped from his lips when the man coiled his arms around his middle and pulled him on the man's lap into another embrace.

"I told Serah everything." Snow whispered softly into the embrace.

"What?" Hope's eyes, wide and large, snapped toward the blond, feeling a twitch in his heart. The man leaned forward, their temples lightly butting together. A shudder racked his body feeling his skin going crazy from the closeness and the warm heat radiating from the large body. Hope felt his body becoming hot seeing the flushness on his face reflecting into blue eyes. Their faces were so close to the point if Hope had leaned forward a bit, Snow and his lips could be touching.

"I told her that I've found someone special in my life and that person is you Hope." Snow said softly. He saw those green orbs widened as the red tint on Hope's face became redder.

"Snow, you can't. You are engaged to Serah." Hope objected. He didn't want to be the cause to break up a perfect couple.

"Not anymore. I broke it off." Snow smiled.

"Whaaa!" Hope said in disbelief.

"It was different..." Snow mumbled off burying his face in the space teen's shoulder and neck. "When you disappeared, I nearly lost it. I felt a piece of my soul was ripped apart. I panicked; it felt like my entire world had shattered to pieces. And after meeting with Serah, I realized how much you meant to me. I can't even take a step forward until knowing you're safe in my arms again. I wanted you Hope and not Serah."

"Snow!" Hope murmured.

Snow choked when he saw tears slowly forming in those green eyes. He pulled the teen against him. "Hope, I'm sorry for everything. I screw up my only chances at love and I know that you don't deserve a useless and pathetic guy like me. But I want to make things right again. I don't wanna lose you again. I want you in my arms... forever. Will you gave me another chance?... If you say no then I'll understand." Snow confessed. He had caused too much pain in those eyes. This time he will make a promise to never let Hope cry ever again.

"You're... a jerk." Hope sniffed, hiding his teary face in the man's chest.

"I heard that one before." Snow chuckled, running a hand through those soft silver locks. He gently grasped the teen's chin, wiping away the warm tears flowing down that beautiful face with his thumbs. In less than a second, Snow swooped down, locking lips with Hope. He felt two slender arms wrapped around his neck as a lithe body pressed against him. Snow took this advantage to run his hand behind Hope's back, moving downward only to cup that perfect globe ass.

Hope gasped in the kiss, giving the man the opportunity to deepen the kiss, savoring every speck of flesh inside his mouth. He groaned feeling a spike of pleasure flare up to his spine from those large hands rubbing against his sensitive flesh. Instinctively, Hope felt his hip grind into Snow's hands on their own, building friction against their fabrics. He heard a snarl from Snow as the man guided him on the floor, continuing to devour his mouth into the kiss.

After what seemed like an eternity, Snow finally pulled away, leaving a dazed looking teen under him. He pulled Hope onto his lap again, whose chest was rising precipitately filling his empty lungs with air. He was staring into a pair of hunger green eyes. The way Hope's lips parted, the cute yet perverted body sprawling on his lap. This boy was really a demon.

"Miss that, huh?" Snow purred, nibbling on Hope's earlobe before moving down, leaving a trail of light kisses down Hope's neck.

"You have a lot to make up for." Hope said, suppressing a gasp as his body was attack with multiple shudders. He could feel his lower region start coming alive and he knew that this was not the time for such obscene actions, but his brain chose not to operate at the moment.

"I'm planning to makeup for everything with you for rest of my life." Snow refrained a chuckle as he locked lips again with Hope. However his insatiable was however cut short when something small and heavy suddenly connected to the back of his head.

* * *

><p>"Hope? I'm seeing blood everywhere. Are you okay?" Snow muttered under his breath, feeling a stinging pain in his head.<p>

"I'm fine, but it seem like your head might need a few cure spells." Hope replied.

"You got some nerve Snow Villiers!" Lightning growled standing behind the blond with the other l'Cie. "Preying on an underage boy while a fight is going on."

Hope quickly pulled away from the blond before standing on his two feet, not realizing that there were spectators watching their little performance. He slowly walked to Lightning whose hands quickly pulled him into an embrace.

"You're safe." Lightning said softly.

"Sorry for worrying you." Hope mumbled returning the gesture.

"Hope!" Vanille chirped, attacking the teen into a hug.

"I think you kill him Lightning." Fang stated hovering over Snow's motionless body on the ground.

The rogue only huffed walking away searching for the fal'Cie.

"I'm not dead... yet." Snow muttered, his voice straining. He pushed himself on his feet, rubbing the swelling pain in his head. "Geez Light, that freaking hurt."

"Quit your complaining. I don't see Barthandelus anywhere?" Lightning said in a sneer looking around the room as the dust started to clear away. The other l'Cie stopped what they were doing to scan around the room to see that there was no fal'Cie among them. Everyone was on their toes, feeling something was not right with the scene. Finally, the room started to shake as the l'Cie ready their weapon to battle.

"You insolent l'Cie, you will keep defiling your focus until the bitter end." Barthandelus said before materializing behind the party in his true form. The fal'Cie stood towering among the l'Cies. His head was shaped like a wall with four face-masks grafted onto the sides of his head as adornment. The fal'Cie eyed each l'Cie before falling onto the silvery head teen. He only saw pure hatred before he raised his giant arms, ready to deliver a blow. "You will be the first sacrifice."

"Hope!" Snow yelled, running to his lover. He quickly shoved the teen away, only to receive a giant fist connected to his body. Snow felt like the wind was knocked out of him as he hurled across the room.

"Snow!" Hope cried out in panic, seeing the man was thrown onto the ground like a ragged doll.

"Help him." Lightning called out as she and the other l'Cie quickly arrived between Hope and Barthandelus.

Hope nodded before sprinting to the blond. He crouched down on his knees beside the motionless man on the ground. Not wasting a second, he began casting multiple cure spells on the man. "Snow?" He whispered to the blond, ignoring the explosion of magic spells and the roars of pain from the ensuing battle behind of him. The teen was overcome with relief when he saw Snow opened his eyes, and groaned before pushing himself up on his elbows.

"Damn. That probably left a mark." Snow said, rubbing the back of his neck. He glanced to his companion, seeing mixed emotions of distress and relief. "Thanks babe." He stood up giving a Hope a quick 'thank you' peck on the lips.

"Snow, not now!" Hope objected, pushing the man away.

Snow smirked seeing the flush, yet pouting look on the teen's face. He considered his lucky star that a bed was not even remotely close by. He swallowed down a hard knot resting at the back of his throat, trying with utmost strength to resist temptation. Now was not the time for such naughty thoughts. But there was excitement rushing through his veins. He could not wait to start his new life with his new lover. "When this is over, consider yourself mine." Snow leaned down and whispered into Hope's ears, nibbling on the sensitive earlobe. Hope flushed bright red, gasped and shuddered from the obscene gesture.

* * *

><p>"Clear away!" Fang yelled, seeing the fal'Cie raising it head conjuring a heavy magic. She quickly leaped with Lightning in the air to interrupt the casting, but their attacks were ineffective as a large concentration of elemental magic suddenly appeared and exploded in the vicinity. The two l'Cie fell on the ground in pain, the power of the magic nearly burned the flesh right off from their bones. Fang struggled on her feet, looking around to see Vanille and Sazh already on the floor.<p>

"Your useless attempts to fight your focus are futile." The fal'Cie sneered, towering over the pulsian woman. The fal'Cie raised his arms, ready to strike the woman. "Now perish."

"Think again." Snow barked coming in between Fang and the attack. He quickly shifted to his sentinel role, using his body as a shield, hatting the fal'Cie's attack. "Hope, now?"

"I'm on it." Hope called out, casting curaja spells onto the falling allies, healing their wounds and reviving their strengths. With the party fully in function, Sazh, Vanille, and Hope pulled back at a safe distance as Fang, Lightning and Snow took a defensive stance between the casters and the fal'Cie.

"Ready for this Hero!" Fang snickered.

"Born ready." Snow smirked, punching a fist in his hand.

Sazh and Hope quickly began casting multiple enhancing spells by the bulk, increasing their companion's parameter as Vanille changed to her saboteur role, casting debuffing spells against the fal'Cie to weaken his defensive and strength capabilities. Snow and Fang charged forward, attacking the fal'Cie in their commando role. Lightning shifted to her ravager role, imbuing thunder in her strikes. The fal'Cie, however, did not take fondly of the l'Cie's optimism. He began shooting laser beams from his adorn heads, keeping the attacking l'Cies at a distance and slowing their attacks.

"Change tactics. Focus on using magic." Lightning commanded. Everyone except Fang changed to their ravage role, casting magic spells as Fang continued her direct attack on Barthandelus. It didn't take much time until a golden glitter swept over the fal'Cie who roared out from pain, falling flat on the ground.

"He's staggered. Now is our chance." Lightning called out as Snow, Sazh and herself shifted to their commando role, attacking the falling fal'Cie. Snow and Lightning quickly joined Fang, slashing and tearing away the fal'Cie's head as Sazh joined the two youngest l'Cies from a distance, shooting the strongest pistol infused with his l'Cie magic leaving painful bullet holes through the fal'Cie.

"This is my power." Hope yelled as a beam of bright light suddenly surrounded him. He concentrated on the magic around him into several orbs of holy light, which he launched into air before raining down on the fal'Cie. The three commando l'Cie clear away from the attack, keeping a safe distance from the attack.

"Fang do it." Lightning called out as the bronze-skinned woman took a running charge.

"Here." Snow called running before the falling fal'Cie with his hands opened out. The woman leaped on his hands, before she was thrown high into the air near the ceiling.

"It all ends here." Fang yelled, gripping her spear tightly as she dived down in full force over the fal'Cie. Her spear connected with fal'Cie head, piercing through the thick armor flesh before hitting the stone floor. The floor below the l'Cie feet trembled from the power of attack.

The five other l'Cie stared in awe at a distance as the final blow was delivered. The loud explosion from the attack nearly cracked their eardrums as a screech of pure agony followed.

"Finally at last. Release." Barthandelus mindlessly chanted, his body glowing an ominous blue color.

The l'Cie rushed forward, joining Fang near the torn and sunder ground. The woman did not hold back from her attack. They looked on as the fal'Cie body started to dissolve into a silver pool of liquid before the room fell into a deep silent.

"It's finally over." Lightning stated.

"Whoo!" Sazh signed in relief, falling on his ass. His bones and joints were aching for sleep.

A smile crept on Snow face. He turned at his lover, seeing the teen still overlooking the puddle of what was left of the fal'Cie. There was a content, yet tired look on his face. To Snow, it seemed like the boy needed a distraction. He quickly lifted the teen in his arms gaining a surprised cry before bring the teen into a warm embrace.

"Look at them. The battle is just over and they are going at it." Fang snickered. She heard a giggle from her bubbling companion who suddenly leaned on her body. The woman instinctively wrapped her arm around the girl. She was finally at peace.

"We did it." Snow smiled as he looked at his flushed lover who had a content smile on his face. All of a sudden, the boy's feature changed as the smile on the teen's face disappeared causing Snow to raise an inquired brow. Snow felt some uneasiness in his gut as he stared in those green orbs, searching for the cause of Hope sudden change in disposition. The boy's eyes quickly dashed toward Lightning. Snow drifted his gaze to the woman also. He cocked his head when he saw the woman standing quietly like a statue before the pool of liquid. Snow could feel the adrenaline rushing through his veins. It felt like something big was about to happen. Simultaneously both Hope and Lightning quickly raised their gaze to the ceiling and gasped at the sight. Snow and the others looked up and gasped also, seeing the weird silver owl that was always near the Primarch.

"It's that bird again." Hope said, staring at the bird with confusion. His eyes, like the other l'Cie, following the owl as it flew into the pool of liquid and then a bright glow light suddenly glittered over the puddle. A startled expression swept through each of the l'Cie as the ground unexpectedly began to shake.

"A haven, yea." A distinctive voice began spoken. "Yet it must fall ere we be saved."

Each l'Cie gasped trying balance from the trembling earth under their feet. They saw a weird golden circular figure emerged from the pool of blue liquid. "Too frail a shell, and humans should not thrive." They recognized the voice as Barthandelus, but what appeared from the pool of liquid was not the fal'Cie they fought before. There were three heads on this new, reborn fal'Cie. The party recognized Barthandelus face fused on the right side of the fal'Cie. The Primarch's body was turned into a strange violet crystal pillar covered with mysterious dark marking. A large arm which was attached from what is remain from Barthandelus smashed on the floor, sending a strong tremor under the l'Cie feet.

"Too stout a shell and they would not die." Hope gasped as he clutched on Snow's neck as the man stumbled on his feet, falling on the floor. He heard other gasps filling the room from the others fell on their knees. The blond quickly stood up with him still in Snow's arm before the man finally placed him on his two feet. The other part of new fal'Cie body consist of a feminine figure adorned with seraphic wings in gold and an arm more slender than the left. Between the two speaking heads rested another head, but more childlike. There was a golden dial, adorned with bearing multiple faces of new fal'Cie's facial features, rotated clockwise behind the new fal'Cie. "Slaughter and Salvation! Two irreconcilable focuses we bore. Yet bound were we in cocoon prison impervious to our power. And so we thank you, for granting us our longed-for birth."

"Dysley?" Snow called out, unsure if it was the same fal'Cie who reign over Cocoon.

"No. Not anymore." Sazh said remorsefully.

"We are the Abandoned One, born but now to die." The fal'Cie continued, hovering over the l'Cie who quickly took a defensive stance, weapons in their hands. There was a large, eerie tattoo, similar to the statues from inside the previous bright room filled with floating sofa, on the fal'Cie body. "Our name is Orphan. By our hand, the world shall know redemption."

* * *

><p>There were warning signals going off the back of Hope's head telling the youth to move or at least open his eyes. Moving, however, seemed out of the question. Hope felt his body, left arm and legs constricted, his entire being pinned on a floor by a large object. He tried his other options, opening his eyes. His eyes winced trying to open, but then slowly his world started to become clear. A pair of green orbs widened in surprise when saw the large object laying on top of his body was no other than Snow. Confusion riddled on his face. He turned his head to left seeing Vanille and Fang on the floor before turning to right, seeing Lightning and Sazh lying unconscious also. Before Hope could blink, the memories of the past events quickly torrent in his head.<p>

The l'Cie didn't get the chance to deliver a single blow to new reborn fal'Cie. As the battle commenced, the fal'Cie unexpectedly rose near the ceiling before falling down on the floor delivering a devastating crushing attack. All Hope could remember was Snow stepping before him, shielding him with his body.

Hope suddenly felt a shudder as warm breath from his lover tickled his neck. The man had his arms secured around his middle and the man's head was lying at the crook of his neck. How much he would love to see the man's peaceful sleeping face, his chest didn't enjoy the scenery. "Snow. You're heavy." He patted Snow on his cheek with his free right arm, but the man did not stir. He tried to push the man off, but there was no sign of movements.

Then a chuckle suddenly echoed within the room.

Hope felt the hair at the back of his nape rises hearing the ominous sound. He looked beyond the unconscious blond to see the fal'Cie staring at him, with an evil smirked on Barthandelus's face, or whatever was left of the the Primarch. Hope flinched when he saw the left arm rise in the air and a small, dark-reddish orb appeared from the tips of Barthandelus's fingers. Hope stared in bewildered at those pointed fingers as they clenched around the dark orb on the fal'Cie fingers causing a reddish shock of energy to slowly develop around the blond. Hope held his breath in fear as Snow suddenly was tugged off from him. He swallowed down a lump resting at the back of his throat, feeling very small as the fal'Cie loomed over him. He could feel his hands trembling, his heart rate increasing. He slowly tried to creep away from the fal'Cie, but was suddenly lifted in the air as the same energy wrapped around him.

"Wait! No! Let go." Hope yelled out in panic. He quickly lurched on onto Snow, grabbing the man's coat while hovering in midair. "Snow?"

"Come here, my Ragnarok." Both heads said in unisons. The force of the energy started to pull the teen higher in the air. Hope tightened his hold on the blond's coat until his knuckles had turned white. With a strong tug, Hope's hand finally slipped through the fabric. The teen began to panic, dangling in the air, drawing closer to the fal'Cie.

"No! No! Snow? Light?" Hope pleaded, and then an arm quickly snatched forward, pulling the teen down against a warm body. Hope glanced back to see that he was pressed against Snow's chest. The man's breathing was ragged. "Snow?"

"Don't... don't even think about it?" Snow hissed to the fal'Cie.

"You still don't know when to quit." The fal'Cie sneered.

"Never. I wouldn't quit... I have things... that are still worth fighting for." Snow said between breaths. He took a defensive stance, tightened his hold around lover when he saw the giant left hand rose in the air. Then four small dark orbs appeared on the tips on each fingers.

"Don't be sure of that. From this moment on, I'll make sure you lose everything you care about." Both heads said simultaneously and sinisterly.

Snow took a step back; ready for anything that fal'Cie could to dish out. However, nothing didn't happen. He remained still, only hearing his heart beating in his ears.

"Ahh...Ahh." A hyper girlish voice cried out.

Snow and Hope glanced to right to see Vanille unconsciously levitating air. The girl had a similar reddish energy around her and from her cries, Snow and Hope could tell that she was in pain. "Let her go!" Snow yelled out, but the fal'Cie only snicker in amusement. The fal'Cie indented his middle finger, lifting an unconscious Fang in the air also.

"Those two are failed l'Cie and I don't have any purpose for such failure." The fal'Cie said in distaste. "I'll rectify this world for the Marker to return and I'll start with the sacrifices of your companions."

"You sick bastard. Put them down!" Snow sneered as Fang's cries of agony began to echo in the room. He felt helpless standing there, holding Hope in his arms while watching his friends being torture.

"Snow! Let me go and help the others." Hope demanded, pushing the man away.

"No! I'm not letting you go." Snow replied, clenching his teeth. He only secured his hold around the teen's middle tighter. If he let go of Hope, he couldn't imagine what would happen to the young teen. His bright colbat eyes quickly dashed towards Vanille when another cry slipped through her lips. Then his heart stopped when he saw multiple points of light slowly appearing on both Vanille and Fang. Snow stared in stun and panic at this new development. The light was becoming brighter and brighter before the light suddenly exploded. A gasp hitched in Snow's throat when the light bursted into small particles, falling onto the floor leaving no trace of the two young women. Snow felt Hope's body turned cold and stiff like a rock in his hands.

* * *

><p>"Where did they go?" Hope called out in disbelief, his green orbs searching around the room in fear for his missing friends.<p>

"What did you do-" Snow called out, but was interrupted when he saw from the corner of his eyes Lightning and Sazh lying unconscious in the air. "Light? Sazh? Don't you even dare?"

"No!" Hope pleaded when he saw the similar white light appeared around Lightning and Sazh. "Snow, help them!"

"I... can't!" Snow clenched his jaws. He stood at the same spot, holding on to his lover despite the cries from his comrades. And just like Fang and Vanille, Lightning and Sazh were gone before Snow could blink.

"And now." The fal'Cie Orphan said, looking with a menacing gaze to the two remaining l'Cie, breaking their shocking expression on their faces.

"Snow, get out of here." Snow heard the teen whisper in his arms.

"No! I'm not going to abandon you." Snow said, tensing his arms around the silver-haired teen.

"Go! Save yoursel-... ahhh, No!" Hope yelled out as the energy began pulling him again into the air, however, Snow's grip was determined to not let go. "Snow! Go! I don't want to see you gone like the others." Hope began to beg, tears starting to swell in his vision.

"No, I promise." Snow whispered softly, trying to reassure his lover that everything will be alright. However, a giant fist quickly came between the two l'Cie, knocking the blond to the ground and his grasp on the teen. "Hope?" Snow called out, quickly on his feet from the blow. His eyes widened in fear and he felt his heart clenched in pain when he saw the same white light emitting through the teen's body. "NO!" Snow yelled at the fal'Cie. Before he could take the next breath, Hope was gone as dust particles slowly fell on the floor. "Hope?" Snow said softly, feeling cracks of line scarring his soul. He stood on the spot, frozen. He took a step forward, reaching out, only to saw the dust particles falling on his trembling hands. The world had turned quiet.

"HAHAHAHAHA." The fal'Cie only laughed at his pain. "You lost everything l'Cie. Their lives were dispensable."

Snow snapped, screaming out in anger and in frustration. The blond-haired man only saw red in his vision as he charged into the fal'Cie. He was instantly propelled back on the ground when a shield appeared around the fal'Cie. He quickly stood up before charging forward again. He punched and kicked, anything to release the agonizing pain his chest. As each second passed, he could feel the burning sensation on his brand intensifying.

"Anger and hatred will drive." The fal'Cie Orphan said with a hideous smirk, summoning the same shield, deflecting the man's attacks. "Despair and sadness will bring prosperity. Only Ragnarok is the future."

"Bring them back." Snow said, his voice raspy as he slowly pushed himself on his feet, his breathing ragged and his eyes stung with tears. He clenched his teeth from the burning sensation of his brand which had started to glow. He could feel his heart rate racing, a beast ready to be awoken. Snow stumbled on his knees again, grasping his glowing left arm to try and suppress the burning pain. He slammed both hands on the floor, hearing a crack noise from his knuckles possibly breaking. Snow continued his self-inflicting pain on the floor, feeling his hands becoming numb from the torment, but Snow didn't stop. The pain in his chest was much greater. Snow gave one last punch to the floor and let out a agonizing scream. He lost everything. Everything he had worked for was gone. Hope and his friends were all gone. "Hope." Snow choked.

"And now I ask you, become Ragnarok and bring forth the Marker once again." Orphan gloated.

"No...!" Snow responded hoarsely. He brought his trembling hands to his face. They were covered with bruises. How could he continue fighting? What was there left to protect? He still had the weight of Cocoon's life on his shoulder. He couldn't give up yet. He couldn't let Orphan win. He couldn't throw away his friend's sacrifice in vain. They wouldn't want him to give up anyway. He struggled on his feet, grasping his left forearm. He tried to calm himself, not letting his emotions get the better of him. He took a fighting stance, while trying to gasp for deep breaths.

The eyes on Bathandelus' face narrowed seeing the man resisting his l'Cie's faith. "Insolent human!" Oprhan cursed, losing patience at the l'Cie. Driving by anger, Orphan lifted the man into the air. "After losing everything, you still continue to defile me." Orphan sneered.

"I may have lost everything... but I'm not going to let you win." Snow muttered, only to receive an intense shock of energy through his body. He cried out in pain, feeling a stinging heat from his left arm. However, he felt a soothing energy through his body, healing his pain moments later. Snow looked away from disgust from the fal'Cie. The healing energy flowing through his body left a bad taste in his mouth. The magic was nothing compared to Hope's curing spells.

The healing spells only have less than five second to take effect before another energy shocked through him. Snow clenched his teeth, suppressing another scream. His body felt heavier, and the joints in his arm socket felt like they were about to be rip apart. His breathing quickly returned to normal when he felt another soothing light emitted around his body. And then the process repeated; a merciless series of torture and healing.

"Take the form of Ragnarok and deliver us our long last desire." The fal'Cie said sending another shock wave to the blond. The blond l'Cie, however, only let out a pitiful laugh before wincing at the pain in his chest. "How long do you think your mind, body and soul can take before you finally break?"

"It doesn't matter... I wouldn't transform." Snow said weakly only to receive another shock. He yelled out from pain then his body slumped in the air after the fal'Cie administered the energy. "I-I... rather die than become Ragnarok!" Snow spluttered, coughing up blood.

"Then you are useless just like the others!" Snow heard the fal'Cie jeer before he was pulled higher in the air. He stared faintly at Orphan, taking his last breath. Suddenly three burst of magic energy came behind of him, surprising both Snow and Orphan. The magic exploded on contact on the fal'Cie, creating a large explosion propelling the blond in the air.

* * *

><p>"Snow?" A familiar sweet voice whom belong to a boy cried out in panic. Snow felt his heart twitched hearing that voice again.<p>

"Catch him." A familiar women voice called.

Snow felt his body crashing into two figures. Both of the figures cursed loudly when they stumbled on the man's weight, falling onto the floor.

"Bloody git is heavy." A woman with a thick accent cursed lying under him.

"Help me move him on his back." A man voice said next.

Snow didn't know why he had his eyes closed, but the moment when he opened his eyes, he was overwhelmed with confusion. Hovering above him were Hope, Fang, Sazh and Vanille. Lightning was standing with her back against him. She had her blade pointed at fal'Cie whose screams of pain continued to fill the room. "You're not dead?" Snow said with mixed emotions of happiness and doubt. "But! How can this be...?"

"What you saw weren't real. It's just fal'Cie smoke and mirrors." Sazh said pulling out his pistol from its holster, taking aim Orphan.

"Yeah, Snow. They don't work wonders, they play tricks." Hope said, crouching down beside the blond to examine his wound. The teen, however, was not expected when the man stood up from elbows, pulling the teen into an embrace.

"Is it really you?" Snow whispered into his lover's ears.

"I'm sorry Snow... I wasn't there when you need me the most." Hope said softly, leaning forward giving a quick peck on Snow's lips.

Snow only shook his head. "It doesn't matter anymore... All that matter is that you are safe."

"Save it for later. Hope healed him." Lightning said overlooking her shoulder.

"C'mon Light, only one minute with Hope alone." Snow said smiling, seeing the blush on the teen's face.

"You have all the time in the world after we save it." Lightning rolled her eyes.

"No promising there." Snow snickered.

"Snow!" Hope hissed, trying the suppress the heat flowing across his face.

"Your brand?" Snow blinked in confusion when he saw Hope's brand. He gently grasped the teen's left hand, examining the strange tattoo. The black marking looked like it was burn out, just like Fang's mark on her arm.

"Look! Yours too." Hope said curiously.

"Our brands have changed." Snow heard Vanille said while examining the mark of l'Cie on his left arm.

"Maybe its a new focus or something." Sazh commented.

"Another focus." Snow sighed defeatedly.

"We'll just keep fighting. We'll stick together until the end even if it mean that we have to fight a hundred focus." Hope said smiling to his lover.

* * *

><p>"Hahahaha..." A boyish voice surfaced from the pool. Rays of golden light pierced through water as a familiar golden dial that was behind the fal'Cie slowly rise as the waters from the pool trickled back into the pool. The only feature on the dial was the childlike head that was the center of the previous fal'Cie. One by one the l'Cie took a fighting stance when they saw Orphan open it's eyes, revealing a pair of colorless white orbs.<p>

"You overreach yourselves." Orphan said.

"No. We overreach you." Lightning stated taking a step forward.

"Is that so?" Orphan inquired.

"You don't believe in anything." The rogue continued. "You gave up on life before you were even born. Sat poisoning Cocoon from the inside, waiting for someone to come and destroy you. Sure, you think the end of the world is salvation. All you care about its death's release. So take it, and leave the rest of us alone."

"We don't think like that." Lightning paused, taking a second to reflect. "When we think there's no hope left, we keep looking until we find some. Maybe Cocoon is past saving, but it's our home. And we'll protect it or die trying! We live to make the impossible possible!" Lightning said, pointed her blade to Orphan, readying to tear the fal'Cie apart for all the pain it has cause. "That is our focus!"

The room was instantly filled by a frustrating screech by Orphan for a brief moment before a smirk crept on the fal'Cie face. As the battle began, it ended with less much effort. Vanille gave the final blow, casting Death on Orphan. The fal'Cie cried out as it's body disintegrated, dissolving into pieces from the spiteful spell. The l'Cie stared in reverence before the light surround them becomes dimer as darkness awoken around them. The floor started to shake as the room began to fall apart after losing it only energy source. The l'Cie were expecting the floor to collapse under their feet, however, they were a bit perplexed when they slowly began to ascend in the air like the small crystal particles toward the ceiling.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Hope yelled out in panic, snatching a hold on the blond.

Lightning was the first to reach the ceiling. She broke through the roof by kicking the glass walls into pieces. One by one each l'Cie exited the broken opening, only to saw that they were floating above the Eden. The city was covered in pitch darkness but the l'Cie saw fairly due to stars in the night sky. Suddenly green light illuminate from within the base of tower revealing the disaster that fell upon the capital. "Stay together!" Lightning called out, grabbing onto Hope's hand.

Snow grabbed onto his young lover's hand with his left arm. When he reached out with his right arm, he only grabbed nothing but air. He looked down, seeing Fang and Vanille descending. "Fang! Vanille!"

"Vanille?" Fang said to her companion, taking hold of the girl's hands.

The pig-tail girl paused before nodded knowing what must be done. "Right!"

"Vanille? Fang?" Snow called again.

"I'm sorry, but we are not coming. We have one more job that we must do. Take care." Fang said her final words to her friends.

"What? What are you doing Vanille?" Hope cried out. He saw the brand on the Fang's left arm began to glow.

"Sorry Hope, it seem that I wouldn't be by your side like I promise. Take care of your boyfriend." Vanille said with mixed of sadness and happiness in her eyes.

"But- but... you can't." Hope's voice cracked as fresh tears began to flow down his face. He watched in sorrow as bright yellow light engulfed around them before a beast with multiple arms appeared. Instinctively, the teen latched onto Snow, hiding his teary face in the man's chest.

"They fight their fate until the end. We tried to stop them, but that was not enough keep them beside us." Snow whispered, trying to soothe his lover distress. He didn't need to hear his young lover cried in his arm to feel sad. Fang and Vanille were practically sister to him. Even though Fang was a bit ruffed with him and Vanille kinda annoyed him sometimes, Snow couldn't overlook that they were becoming one big happy family. Throughout his life, he kept losing the people closed to him.

"Snow? Light?" A familiar voice called out.

* * *

><p>Both Snow and Lightning turned to voice to see Serah and Dajh on top of a building. They were surrounded by the Calvary and a helicopter where the few remaining citizens are boarding to evacuate from the city.<p>

"Serah!" Snow called out.

Hope flinched within Snow's grasp. He felt anxiety running through body from the happiness and enthusiasm mandating from the blond's voice. The other l'Cie have their gaze fixed towards the two, but Hope remained still. He didn't have the courage to turn around and face the girl. He flinched when Snow gently took his arm. He glanced up, meeting Snow's soft and warm gaze before the tall man quickly turned him around, raising his hand in the air.

"Serah, this is person who I love dearly." Snow confessed in opening.

"What?" Hope choked, pulling his hand away from the man, but Snow's grip was relentless.

"C'mon babe, don't be like that." Snow smiled wrapping his arms around his lover, seeing the teen quickly hiding his embarrassing face in his chest.

"Snow... why do have go and say that?" Hope's lips trembled. His body was flushed from head to toes. He couldn't believe that Snow just went and confessed his feeling to the entire world so bluntly.

* * *

><p>The first thought that came to Serah when she saw Hope was he was young, quite young truthfully. However, a smile slowly crept on Serah's feature when she saw the happiness from her ex-fiancé face.<p>

"We'll see each other, wouldn't we?" Serah asked, gaining a nod from her sister and a smile from Snow.

"Daddy?" Serah heard the young child beside her called out for his father.

"I'm sorry Dajh but you have to wait a little longer. I'll be back, I promise." The afro-haired man choked out, rubbing his eyes. He was suppressing back his tears, he could not break down before his son now.

"Miss! We need to leave." A Calvary soldier appeared behind Serah and Dajh.

Serah took the afro-haired boy's hands, leading boy and herself to the helicopter. She gave her sister and the others one last glance seeing a bright white glow engulf them.

* * *

><p>"<em>Wake up<em>." Snow felt his consciousness coming awake after hearing a familiar cheerful voice. Snow started to feel his body coming alive as warmth started to flow into his body. He slowly opened his eyes feeling the stiffness fading away from his body. A shiver shuddered through his body. He felt the warmth from the sun, but as the wind blown, the nerve on his skin went in frenzy. Snow tried to stretch his sore arms, but his hands did not move. He looked down and a warm smile crept on his face. His hands were still wrapped around Hope who was still bound in crystal form. As Snow looked around seeing the other in crystal stasis, he came to another realization. He was naked. That explains the shivers.

Suddenly, the fragments from the crystal around his feet started to dissolve into tiny particles. The dusts slowly surround him and in a blink of an eye, Snow's attire materialized back on his body. Well, that was convenient.

Snow returned his attention with a smile to the figure in his arms. "Hope, I'm waiting." He said leaning down and whispered into his lover's ear. He saw a bright light before the crystal dissolved into small fragments from the teen's body, falling on the green grass.

"Hmmm." Hope groaned waking up from a sleep. He slowly opened his eyes only to saw a pair of shimmering blue eyes staring at him. "Snow?"

"That's quite a view there, Babe." Snow said with a smirk.

Hope blinked in confusion. He looked down then a mortify expression swept on his face. He was naked. "Snow? Where are my clothes?" Hope asked, his voice sounding horrify. He quickly wrapped himself with Snow's trench coat, pressing his naked body against the larger body.

"Give it a second." Snow smirked, loving the cute blush on his lover's face. His hands became a bit bold when they began to trace along curves on Hope's hips.

"Snow, you pervert. Keep those hands to yourself." Hope gave Snow a glare, but it was unfazed by the blond. He tried to look away, avoiding the man's heated gaze. He saw Lightning and Sazh sans Fang and Vanille walking towards them, fully cover in their usual attire. Moments later, his clothing materialized back and he quickly broke away from the man, disregarding the butterflies in his stomach.

"They did it. They save the world." Lightning said, walking pass the two lovebirds.

The four looked up seeing Cocoon remain intact. The once home of the Cocoon citizens was held up by a large crystal pillar that stemmed from the ground of Pulse. The crystal pillar shaped like a tree, with its stem holding up the floating utopia. The light inside Cocoon slowly faded after the floating continent lost its power supply.

"No, they gave us a new one." Snow said.

"Thats one gift offer for giving and not wrapping." Sazh commented. They continued to look on the scenery before them. Their ears shifted to a different part of the sky when they heard roars of engine. Ships and vessels were landing at the base of the pillar as the Calvary exited the vessels and secured the area.

"So they are not coming back?" Hope said, sadness swept across his face. He felt two reassuring arms wrapped around him. Hope could see tears blurring his vision as he continued gazing at Cocoon. He quickly latched on Snow, burying his face in the man's chest. "So is this their ways of saying goodbye." Hope sniffed. Vanille and Fang were like the two big sister he had never had.

There were no words Snow could say to stop the fresh warm tears flowing down his lover face. He placed his hands under the teen's chin before lifting Hope's head to meet his gaze. "We'll see them again. Soon!" Snow said, wiping the tears with his thumbs.

"Well. They better not keep us waiting!" Lightning said with a hint of amusement as she continued walking closer to the crystal pillar. She stopped, her body becoming still when she spotted two figures walking towards them from the horizon. She felt happiness swells in her chest hearing a familiar voice of a girl conversing with a kid. As the figures approached closer, Lightning blinked away a tear when she saw Serah walking toward them. She and Serah are reunited once again.

"Daddy!" A afro-haired boy cheered in joy beside the girl, before running toward his father.

"Dajh." Sazh cried out in happiness, running toward his son. He opened his arms as the boy tackled him in a hug.

Serah walked passed the scene where a father and his son was reunited with a chirpy baby chocobo flying over their heads. She walked to her older sister, who was also walking toward her. "Claire. I missed you." Serah said as the two women ended the space between them.

"Serah. I so sorry for everything." Lightning tried to apologize for not believing in the girl. She didn't get the chance before to apologize to her sister back in Orphan Cradle.

"It's okay." Serah said after they pulled apart, a tear falling flowing down her cheeks.

* * *

><p>"Its truly is a miracle." Snow said staring at the reunion of his friends with their loved ones. "C'mon, let's go." Snow smiled, changing his gaze to his young lover. He took a step forward, extending his hand out to Hope. "I promise. I'll be by your side."<p>

Hope looked at the man before him. There was only happiness flowing inside of him. Not giving a second thought, he reached out to his love's hand, lacing his fingers with Snow's before walking off into the horizon toward the others.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** As you can see the story is not finish yet. I still have an epilogue to write. I promise that there will be a surprise at the end and the epilogue was not the surprise. I was thinking about writing maybe just some drabbles/a story following the epilogue. The drabbles/ a story will be a sequel or random sequels that will focus on what happened after the fall of Cocoon. It will obviously be SnowxHope :)... and the obvious problems and situation coming to term with the new life on Grand Pulse. This will not have anything to do with _Final Fantasy XIII-2_.**If you like the idea, please tell me. **If not, then I will continued with my other fics.

Also I'm still requesting beta. I just have a new beta for the past week, and I lost contact with her. Seemed like she does not reply back to my emails. If anyone is up for the challenge, please PM if u want to be my beta. I usually tried to update at least 2x a month, so I want someone to correct my grammatical errors and gave back a little constructive feedback.

**Please Review! And I will love you to death (not in marriage, I cannot make that obligation)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything for Square-Enix.**

**Warning: Rated Mature! Contains Yaoi and... SMUT! If these terms together offended you (shame on you), I advised that you leave this page. Fluff-haters might need a trash bag to vomit.  
><strong>

**Okay guys, IT's SUMMER! NO school until the end of June when I go study in France for a month (so excited).**

**Here is the final chapter of the story *squealing at the sense of accomplishment*. Its over +12000 words and there are a lot of POVs. I tried to focus on other character also rather than Snow and Hope. Also I did not get much time to edit this. So expect errors! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: One Step Forward<br>**

"I can offer a hand." Hope heard Lightning say to the nearest Calvary soldier. The man in leather armor was searching for anyone with combat experience. The woman gestured him to stay before she walked away with soldier. He was seated beside Dajh at the doorstep of an aircraft, slipping on a cup of hot brew coffee in his hand. His eyes were scanning the surrounding area, feeling an unsettling sensation settled in his stomach seeing the confusion and fear in the people's eyes. Most of them still did not have much clue of the events that transpired the previous night. Hope only anticipated that the Calvary could clear away some of the people's doubts and fogs before something crazy could let lose. His eyes continued wandering his surrounding until it stopped when he saw his blond-haired companion among a crowd. Snow, Sazh, and Serah were conversing with some soldiers, and from the distance, he couldn't hear their conversation. Hope felt another unsettling feeling churn up in his stomach as he looked on at scene. This feeling had no relations to his new lover or the black man, it was directed to someone else. He flinched when Serah's eyes suddenly glanced at him. He quickly shifted his gaze to the cup of coffee as the unsettling feeling worsened. Since their grand reunion, the girl had yet say a word him, not even a 'Hello.'

"I'm going to see what daddy is doing?" Dajh perked up.

Hope slightly jumped, neglecting the presence of Sazh's son beside of him. His eyes followed the boy until the child reached to the group. His green orbs, however, widened in fear when he saw Serah tugged Snow's arm as she leaned up and whispered something into the man's ear. Next, he saw the man smiled from the young woman's words. Hope, instinctively, clenched his fingers around the glass cup. Right now he felt this sudden urge to go and shove the girl's arm away from Snow. He had already accepted that Snow was his and not for anyone else. Hope raised a brow when he saw Snow turned and glanced at him before walking towards him.

"As one problem finish, another headache just pop up." Snow sighed, flopping down beside the silver-haired teen.

"What's going on?" Hope asked eagerly.

"The people are causing a ruckus. They want to go back to Cocoon." Snow replied, laying back with his hands folded behind his back. He let out a heavy yawn before closing his eyes. "It doesn't matter anyway. With no energy, Cocoon will just be a hollow shell." Snow added.

"So...what about you? Where are you going to go?" Hope inquired hesitantly, ducking his head.

Snow's blue eyes popped open, hearing those words from his young lover. He saw Hope fiddling with his finger slyly around the glass cup. A smile crept on his face as he pulled the teen against him. "I'll go where ever you go, _Babe_." Snow whispered.

"Snow? Don't call me that!" Hope hissed, blushing red to the tip to his ear as he tried to push the man away, but the blond did not let go. "People are watching."

"Don't be like that Hope. You know I love it when you beg." Snow purred into his lover's ear, enjoying the enticing expression on Hope's face. "I'll let you go if you give me a kiss?"

* * *

><p>Serah stood at a distance, watching her ex-fiancé interacts with the silver-haired boy. She couldn't help but feel a slight twitch in her chest seeing the wide smile on Snow's face.<p>

"Thinking hard?" Serah flinched when an arm was placed on her left shoulder. She glanced to left seeing Sazh and Dajh sitting on his father's shoulders. The man was staring at the two former l'Cie's interaction also.

"It just that... he look so happy." Serah said with a little subtle of grief in her voice, shifting her eyes back to the two former l'Cies. "It makes me wonder if I could give him that same happiness?"

* * *

><p>"Ahem..." Snow and Hope froze when they felt a presence around them. Both pair of eyes looked up to saw a Calvary soldier standing two feet away. A pair of bright blues eyes narrowed at the intruder. Snow was about to rudely tell the soldier to get lost, but an elbow quickly connected to his abdomen. He grunted, wincing on his knees. Hope quickly scampered on his feet, composing himself.<p>

"Are you Hope Estheim?" The soldier asked, gaining a quick nod from the teen. "I'm here to inform you that your father, Bartholomew Estheim, is looking for you."

"What? My dad is here?" Hope brightened. "Where is he?"

"Follow me! I'll take you to him." The soldier informed before walking off with a silvery hair teen and his blond-haired companion following his lead. After walking passed more landing ships, the soldier led Hope and Snow to a wider, opened space. They turned their attention to a crowd of people that had gathered in front a large ship. Snow's eyes swept across the crowd only to stop when he saw a familiar long brown-haired man dressed in blue and white Sanctum's uniform attending to the mass.

"It's Rygdea. He's alive." Snow blinked in surprise.

"Seems like he didn't turn into a Cie'th." Hope commented. He continued to look around the crowd for a familiar figure, but Rygdea was not the person he was hoping to see. He spotted his escort soldier walking into the large ship, only to disappear for a second. The soldier stepped out from the ship, followed by Bartholomew whose eyes were constantly glancing around the area.

"Dad!" Hope called out, a big smile on his face.

Batholomew's eyes quickly snapped toward the voice, only to see his son standing beside a familiar blond-haired man. Bartholomew's face lit up before he ran through the crowd. Hope only stepped on foot before he was lifted in the air, into a comforting embrace by his father.

"Hope! Thank god you are safe." Bartholomew said happily before turning toward the blond. "And you too. Thanks for watching him."

"No problem. I didn't take my eyes off of him for a second." Snow said with a smirk, only to receive a glare from the teen.

"Bartholomew?" Everyone turned to see Lightning walking toward them. "The meeting is about to start."

"Meeting?" Hope cocked his head.

"Wait Light... you knew that Bartholomew is here all the time and you didn't tell us?" Snow asked.

"I send the soldier!" Lightning said, as a matter of fact.

The man placed his son back on his feet. "I have to cut our reunion short. I need to leave for a moment. We're deciding the next course of action after Ms. Farron here and commander Rygdea have informed us of the situation on Cocoon."

"So where humanity would still strive on..." Snow commented, receiving a nod from the older man.

"Can I come?" Hope asked hopefully.

"No. From the look of your eyes, you needs some sleep." Bartholomew said sternly, watching a pout form on his son's face. He was, however, a bit reluctant to leave his son alone. He shifted his gaze to the blond-haired man. "Can you watch him for me?"

"Sure." Snow said automatically.

Bartholomew crouched down, leveling his gaze with Hope to the boy a reassuring look. "We will talk when this is over. Okay?"

Hope nodded receiving getting a light pat on his head. He watched as his father and Lightning walked away towards Rygdea. There was an uneasy feeling in his chest. "Everything will be okay? Will it?" Hope mumbled softly. There was going to be many changes and he hoped that the people did not react too badly to the new situation. He then felt a comforting arm hug around his shoulders.

"Are you talking about what's going to happen next?" Snow asked and Hope gave him a nod in response. "It depends. It will be hard, but in the end, the people will have to accept their new life."

"Do you think killing Orphan was the right decision?" Hope began to contemplate.

"Don't say that Hope!" Snow said crouching down. "You know what's going to happen if we didn't stop the fal'Cie." Millions of lives would be slaughtered and lost if they would've failed. One mistake and they could have lost everything. And Snow nearly lost everything by the skin of his teeth.

"Sorry. I was just thinking too much." Hope sighed.

"That all right, _Babe_. Now let's..." Snow trailed off, grabbing his lover and throwing the teen over his shoulder before walking toward the nearby airship, ignoring the teen's protest. "... go take a nap. I am dead tired on my feet."

* * *

><p>Snow didn't know the last time since he slept so peacefully, but the feeling didn't last long when he heard an impatient Lightning calling for him on the other side of the steel door. He felt a sleeping figure beside him shifted, still asleep. His daze blue orbs glanced to calm and sleeping silver-haired figure sleeping comfortably with his back pressed against him. Not wanting wake up his lover before the constant yelling started on the other side of the door knowing how impatient Lightning becomes, Snow quickly threw the thick warm blanket covering his and Hope's body, and groggily walked to the door, despite his body protest.<p>

Lightning furrowed her brows when the steel door opened, revealing a topless Snow, lazily bracing against the door opening with his blond hair dishevel. She glanced passed the man's shoulder to see Hope under a warm blanket. She could only hoped that the teen still had clothes on because if Bartholomew catches a glimpse of this sight, the boy's father would cut the man's balls off before burning them alive.

"So what's the verdict?" Snow asked lazily.

"Oerba. That's our next destination." Lightning stated.

"What's going on?" Both the blond and the rogue turned to sound of the voice mandating behind the man.

Lightning breathed an air of relief when she saw Hope's still dressed in his attire looking sluggishly, rubbing the sleepy from his eyes. At least Snow had some morals and decencies. "The meeting is over. Hope, your father is looking for you?" Lightning walked away before stopping in her track and turning around.

"And you!" Lightning's gaze drifted to the blond. "There is a surprise waiting for you."

Snow raised a suspicious brow, giving a confused look to Lightning's back as the woman walked away down the hallway. He quickly redressed in his blue vest, throwing his large trench coat over his shoulder before leaving the room with Hope. As they walked out from the ship, they noticed that everyone was bustling around in a hurry.

"Hey there Hero!" A familiar deep voice called. Both Snow and Hope turned to the voice to see some familiar faces standing beside Serah and Lightning. Snow's face lit up instantly seeing his friend and the rest of the gangs from NORA.

"Guys!" Snow cheered. The gang was back together.

"Seems like you're still breathing and kicking forward." Gadot replied.

"The fal'Cie themselves can't even get rid of this one." Lightning interjected with a smile.

"So you defeated the fal'Cie, save Cocoon, and get the_ girl_. A hero job done, I presume!" Lebreau commented with a smile only to notice the blond's expression changes.

"Well, I wouldn't say all of it." Snow said scratching his head, not meeting the gaze of his friend. He glanced around seeing people packing their provisions. "Guys! We still got a job to do. The civilian's security and safety are still at hand."

"Right!" The three men and one woman said in unison.

"What's our motto?" Snow asked.

"No one can beat NORA!" The gang cheered together before quickly dispersed among the civilians and the soldiers.

"Hope?" Hope, Snow, Serah and lightning turned to see Bartholomew looking at them with a puzzled expression. "Did you...?" The man asked, glancing around. He thought he heard something familiar. "Never mind. C'mon Hope, we're leaving."

Hope exchanged glances from his father to Snow, receiving a nod from the blond. Hope bit his lip. He hadn't told his father yet about his recent partner. "Can Snow come also?" Hope asked, playing with his fingers shyly.

Bartholomew blinked in confusion. "Everyone is going to this Oerba place. No one will be left behind." The man stated flatly.

"It's not that..." Hope mumbled, turning to Snow, seeking for help.

"Well... you see..." Snow said, stepping forward behind Hope and placing a comfortable arm around the teen's shoulder. "There is something Hope and I have to tell you."

Bartholomew raised a suspicious brow. He really didn't understand where this conversation with the blond was going. His eyes narrowed uncomfortably when he saw the blond placed his hand around his son's shoulder before drifting to the man's face seeing the nervousness and anxiousness in those azure orbs looking around. The blond gave away the presence like he had a guilty conscious on his shoulders. Bartholomew shifted his eyes to his son who shyly was watching the ground. He had never seen Hope acted this way, only if the boy was caught in the act. Though he was not expecting the sudden blush on Hope's face. There were something hiding underneath all these different expressions. Bartholomew's eyes shifted back to arm on Hope's shoulders and then a pair of eyes widened in fear as a picture so horrify and so wrong swept through his head.

"Hope and I-" Snow said slowly, only to be interrupted when a fist connected to his face, knocking him back to the ground.

Serah gasped, stepping forward into the scene but an arm suddenly appeared before her, halting her movement. She turned to her right to see Lightning shaking her head, telling her not to get involved. This was something Hope and Snow have to deal with on their own.

"Don't finish that sentence!" Bartholomew said coldly.

"Dad!" Hope cried out in shock, rushing to Snow on the ground.

"I deserve that." Snow said, rubbing his jaw.

"Get away from that man." Bartholomew yelled. "He used you, Hope. You were probably weak, alone and afraid... and he took advantage of you!"

"What? No!" Hope rebuked. "You don't understand!"

"Understand? Hope, you are only fourteen and he is probably ten years older than you." Bartholomew spatted.

"He is only twenty one." Hope replied dryly.

"STOP DEFENDING HIM!" Bartholomew snapped, causing the silvery hair teen to flinch, fighting the urge to hide behind the blond. "If you have any dignity as my son, you will come with me; we will board one of those ships and we will continue with our life."

Hope felt a dreadful wave of panic swept through his body when he heard those terms that his father had laid out before him. He either stayed with Snow or go with his dad. He gulped, unsure what to do.

"Go with him." Snow said, causing a pair of green orbs to snap at him.

"What? You can't be serious..." Hope pleaded.

"You can't lose your father also, Hope. I'll be okay. I'll be right behind you, in Oerba." Snow reassured.

"But- But..." Hope stammered. He didn't want to be separated from Snow.

"Talk with your father. He'll come through... eventually." Snow hoped, gaining a nod from his young lover. Despite how much he wanted, Snow resisted the urge to give Hope a peck on the lips for luck. He did not want to be dead before he could reach to Oerba. He watched in silent pain as Hope stood up and followed his father to nearest ship. He saw Hope stopped and glanced at him from the ship's door before the teen stepped into the aircraft which closed moments after.

"Hey guys? There are few little ships left. We need to hurry before... we could..." Maqui stated before his voice died down when he and the other gang arriving at the scene, feeling an awkward, silent atmosphere among Snow, Serah, and Lightning.

"Did we miss something?" Yuj whispered into Lebreau's ear.

* * *

><p>"What?" Yuj and Maqui stated simultaneously in surprise as Lebreau and Gadot stared at Lightning like she had grown five heads on her shoulders.<p>

"Snow is in love with that silver-haired boy." Lebreau restated the soldier's words moment ago. She received a nod from Lightning before her eyes drifted to the blond. Snow was standing the other side in the cargo room with the others civilian. The man was staring mindlessly at the view out of the glass window. The blond looked so lonely, standing there by himself.

"But what about Serah?" Lebreau continued as everyone shifted their gaze to the young girl who was talking to a group of children. "You know... I always thought that Snow and Serah were destined to be together."

"Things have changed on our journey." Lightning said simply. She folded her arms, bracing against the wall while standing. Many things have changed during the course of her journey. If she looked at herself in the mirror, she wouldn't see the same person couple months ago. She, herself, had changed. Was it because of the journey? Or the people she has met?

"And you are okay with this?" Yuj asked.

"If you are referring to Snow and Hope, then yes. A lot of things have happened due to vagaries of fate. I cannot force Snow to love Serah. It wouldn't be right. Who Snow chooses in his life is his choice, despite how much I want to kill him for touching that boy." Lightning let out a hiss at the end.

"And Serah?" Lebreau countered while suppressing an amusing a brow at the woman's behavior.

"Serah has made her own decision, and now she has to live with them." Lightning let out a sigh. She could only hope that Serah could cope after the breakup. "And what about you guys? What do you think of the situation?"

Gadot shrugged. "Can't say too much, but it doesn't change nothing between Snow and I. We're brothers until the end."

"I'm a bit surprise by his sudden choice, but the boy... do look cute." Lebreau said, her expression changed from serious to a grin on her face. She could have some fun with it. Couldn't she?

"I don't like the glitter in her eyes..." Maqui whispered into Yuj's ear.

* * *

><p>After two hours later, the civilians and the soldiers inside the moving aircraft let out a slight gasp when they heard the roar of the engine started to quell as the ship started to slow down. The aircraft came to a complete halt in the air, before it slowly started to descend on the ground. The ship landed safely on the ground as the doors on each corner of the ship opened.<p>

Snow stepped out of the ship with his faithful members from NORA following his lead. The sun was already setting over the horizon, emitting a red glow around Oerba. He with thousands of Cocoon's people were staring at their new lives.

"So this is it!" Gadot said, trying to hide the distaste in his voice. The place looked like a wreck. How could people ever live under these conditions?

"This will be our new home." Snow muttered under his breath. His eyes bored through the crowd of people and saw Lightning exchanging words with Sazh before the two quickly joined the ranks of other soldiers before entering the village. His blue eyes followed the rogue and afro-haired man with groups of armed soldier walking into the village until he spotted a silvery head near the village entrance. Hope was standing beside his father who was conversing with some of the soldiers. It's only been two hours and Snow could feel his inside eaten away in frustration. He wanted his _Hope _back.

* * *

><p><em>15 Days Later...<em>

It was early morning and the sun was slowly rising over the peak of the horizon. Bartholomew took a quick sip on his green tea before placing the hot glass cup on table. He was sitting in compact a kitchen and living room with papers scattered over the table. Since Cocoon was deemed uninhabitable, Oerba was his new home. He was living in one of the village's house near the entrance. The house was small with one bathroom and bedroom on the second floor, where Hope sleeps, and a small living room with a cramped kitchen adjacent on the wall. It wasn't like his house in Felix Height, but it provided the necessary commodity like any other house. He sighed, rubbing his sore neck. As one of remaining elite from the Sanctum, he took it upon himself to make sure that everyone felt secured and safe. He proposed a restoration of Oerba with Rygdea, to rebuild the city like a paradise, similar to those on Cocoon. Their plans were set into motion as soldiers began harvesting Cocoon for resources. Rygdea monitored the activity between Cocoon and Grand Pulse, as he kept a closed eye in Oerba. The village was under reconstruction, building new housing projects for the citizens. Despite the hesitation at first, the civilian however began to cooperate after coming in terms with their new lives. Others sanctum officers are taking up other projects in the village as an act of support. Before the fall, the fal'Cie provided every necessity for survival, and now that pace had changed. The people needed to rely on themselves to survive.

Bartholomew yawned, before letting out a long stretch; sleep and needed rest was still fighting the early morning sunrise. He returned his attention back to piles of paper on the kitchen table and stopped when he spotted a plate of scrambled eggs with a warm buttery toast laying there untouched. The man let out another sigh. The communication between his son and him had been seriously lacking over the past weeks. Whenever they talked, it usually ended with either one losing their temper, especially on his end. Hope only wanted to talk about _Mr. Villiers_, and hearing the man name alone make his blood boiled. The blond was partially responsible for the death of his wife, and now the blond was in love with his son. That idiotic man had some nerve.

Suddenly Bartholomew's eyes drifted to the ceiling when he heard the floor above his head creaked as the sound of footsteps began walking about. It seemed like Hope was finally up. The footstep particularly creaked around the room for five minute or less before the door of the second floor creaked opened as Hope walked down the stairs, entering the kitchen. The boy was dressed only in his green tea color pants with his black t-shirt. The man in the room furrowed his brow when the silvery hair boy walked toward the gas stove, picking up the hot kettle, pouring himself hot lucid water into a glass cup for his morning tea. Bartholomew looked on quietly as Hope made his tea before taking a seat across from him in the kitchen, still not acknowledging his presence. Bartholomew cough, trying to clear the dryness his throat.

"So... school will restart in a few days?" Bartholomew informed, seeing Hope looked up at him for a second before picking up a fork, poking the scrambled poached eggs. "Hope? You have to talk to me sooner or later!"

"There is not much to say..." Hope muttered under his breath.

That's it. Bartholomew was getting tired with this kind of behavior. "Hope get over this stupid foolishness. You know that it is the best that-" Bartholomew said.

"Best for me that I forget about Snow." Hope interjected with a sneer.

Bartholomew's eyes narrowed. "Watch that tone young man. I told you I don't want to hear that man name in this house."

Hope stabbed his scrambled eggs with the fork before standing up. He stared heatedly against the man before him. "I wish mom was here... She will understand me better!" Hope said, before stomping up the stairs. He heard his father calling for him, but he silenced the man when he slammed the bedroom door shut. He threw himself onto his bed, burying his face into the pillow. He wanted to scream in frustration. He let out a tired sigh. He had not seen Snow and much of the others since he boarded the ship. It had been over two weeks and he really missed Snow. He missed the man's scent, lingering touches, and the warmth. Hope's ear perked when he heard the front door of the house open. Probably his father leaving for work. He was left home alone again.

Suddenly a light bulb switched above his head. Hope quickly grabbed a discarded paper and a pencil before he quickly rushed out of the bedroom, down the stairs and out the door. He casually walked across the road, eying every corner, hoping his father was already at the constructive site. People were bustling about, renovating or doing some form of task. He received the usual greetings from his neighbors as he continued walking with one destination in mind. He quickly rushed down the steel stairs into the courtyard, before running down the stone stairs, stopping in front a building across the boathouse. Above the front door of the house, there was a large sign that read _Lebreau's Bar_. Hope pushed open the door, hearing a bell chimed as the door opened. The building was under renovation like most of the building in Oerba. He looked around the empty room, noticing rows of chairs and desks stacked against the corner walls.

"Look who shows up!" A feminine voice snickered. Hope's eyes shifted to the brunette standing behind the counter, cleaning away some dusty old glass cups.

"Hi Lebreau. Has Snow visited recently?" Hope asked whimsically. Talking to brunette was Hope only to contact to Snow. He heard that Snow and the others lived farther down the village, near what was left of the overpass bridge. He would have gone there, but his father oversaw the development around that site. If his father spotted him, he could've worsen the situation for Snow and him.

"Not since two days ago. He seemed a bit down though." The woman responded. She saw the teen's face fell.

"Can you give him this note from me?" Hope handed the brunette a folded paper.

"Sure." Lebreau grinned.

"What about Light and Sazh? And the others?" Hope added.

"Lightning and the old man went with a group of soldiers to the borders to the south. And the gang is probably at work by now." The brunette informed. The teen's facial expression fell even more. The boy looked like a lost toddler. She knew a quick cure to remedy the teen's spirit. "Hey! If you're not doing anything, you can give me an extra hand?" Lebreau asked, seeing the teen's face brightened.

Hope walked behind the counter, seeing a sack of potatoes on a table. A sharp knife was handed to him. "You can start peeling." The woman said with a smile. Hope grabbed a potato, slowly grazing the knife against the skin. "You can place the skin in this trash. All of these work needed to be done if I planned to open this place next week. You got to make every moment counts if you want to keep living." Lebreau began conversing.

"Yeah..." Hope muttered softly in acknowledgment. Everyone was finding their own place after everything that had happened and where was his place in society? An image of a blond swept through his mind. His only sanctuary was with one person, the only soul who could make him feel safe and happy. But he could not sit and wait idly for something to happen. If he wanted to be with Snow, then he first needed to convince his father that he was matured enough to be on his own.

"Lebreau, can I ask for a favor?" Hope eagerly asked.

The brunette woman blinked at the teen. "Ummm... sure! What is it?"

"Can you teach me how to cook?" Hope asked, giving the woman a pair of determined green eyes.

"Cook?" Lebreau continued to blink, until a smile slowly crept on her face. "And what gives you this idea?"

"I just want to cook for someone." Hope said while trying to stay compose as he peeled the potatoes but the woman had already seen through his facade.

Lebreau tried to suppress a giggle in her throat. This kid was too good to tease. She leaned forward and whispered into the teen's ear. "Ohh I think _Snow_ would love for you to cook for him. An extra pointer in bed I must say."

* * *

><p>Lebreau looked up from the second time from behind the counter of the day when she heard the bell on the door rang open. However this time standing at the entrance was not an adorable teen, but Lightning.<p>

"Ohh... and here I was expecting someone else." Lebreau said playfully, gaining a suspicious look from Lightning.

"And what's that supposed mean?" Lightning curiously asked, walking up to the counter, and pulled up a high chair before sitting on it.

"Nothing. Just me having some fun to pass the time." Lebreau smiled.

"O-kay? So how are the others?" Lightning asked. It had been over a week since she left the village for an assignment and she thought a quick stop here would help before she went and saw the others.

"Everyone seems to be adjusting to the new life... Serah returned four days ago from Cocoon. She got accepted for the position as a teacher." Lebreau informed her.

Lightning smiled hearing that piece of information. Her sister seemed to be finding her place after everything that had happened. "And our Hero?" Lightning added.

"Snow has been a bit down lately if you know what I mean." Lebreau said with a frown, gaining a suspicious look from the rogue. "I can understand why Snow like the kid so much. The kid is adorable. I have to say that Snow really bagged himself a fine catch. Quite a spoil for saving the world." Lebreau grinned, but the woman on the other side of the counter did share the same thoughtfulness. "But it's a shame that kid's father does not approve."

Lightning sighed. She did not want to see two person whom she cherished deeply to be in pain, but she could make a little exception for Snow. "Well, I better get going. I have a report to deliver." Lightning pushed back the stool before standing up and walked to the exit.

"If you're not too busy next week, stop by for a meal." Lebreau said, receiving a slight wave from the female soldier.

* * *

><p>Bartholomew flopped down in his leather chair in his small office. After a gruesome six hours going through a stack of papers and discussing the project plans with workers, his eyes were craving nothing but sleep. He glanced to the clock hanging on the wall. It read 2pm. He sighed, taking off his glasses before rubbing the bridge between his eyes. He felt a coil in his stomach when he closed his eyes seeing the last image of his son this morning. He had made Hope angry again. He did it for a reason though. He was protecting his son. He could not let his son date this Snow Villiers. Bartholomew let out another sigh. If he keeps this up, then there wouldn't have any family to protect. He stood up from his seat and walked to the window. His eyes scanned the area before stopping at a particular distance worker with blond hair on roof on house under construction. A week ago, Bartholomew raised a skeptical brow when the blond and his friends came to help with the construction. Honestly the blond and his friends had been a tremendously help for the past week, but that didn't give the blond any pointers to be with his son!<p>

Bartholomew slightly jumped when he heard a knock on the office door. He gave the command for the person to enter and as the door opened, it revealed a light pink-haired soldier. "Ms. Farron. You return. Take a seat." The man gestured to an available seat across his desk. "I presume that everything went accordingly."

Lightning nodded. "There are abundant resources and ore deposits in Mah'habara Subterra as we presumed. We also came across an abandoned oil rig, and surprisingly it was still in good shape. However, we did come across some unfriendly enemies in the area, but with little effort, they were taken down in less than a minute. They are still much more yet to discover into those dark infested mines. One can only guess what we could find in this world." Lightning informed with no breaths, handing a written report to Bartholomew. "Sazh Katzroy still has his report to hand in also. He has inform me that he went to see his son before coming to see you."

"Thanks for your hard work. Will that be all?" Bartholomew said as the soldier stood up from the chair.

"Actually there is something I wanted to talk you about?" Lightning stated. "It's about Hope and Snow."

Bartholomew's eyes narrowed dangerously. "There is nothing about them to talk about."

"Are against the idea of Hope dating a man?" Lightning inquired.

"Who my son dated is his choice. However, Hope is young. He is not ready for the turmoil that a relationship brings. Snow Villiers seems like an experience man, but it will be Hope who will be hurt if everything fall apart." Bartholomew retorted.

"I understand your concerns, and it concerns me also. If Hope gets hurt during the process, then I personally will break Snow's legs and there are plenty for you to part take in. But I trusts Snow and I know that he will be a good man to your son. Hope trusts him and the same goes to Nora." The former rogue said.

"Nora?" Bartholomew said, his face riddled with confusion. He then became agitated hearing the name of his dead wife from this woman's mouth. "That's enough, Ms. Farron! I appreciate your concern of my son, but this situation with my son is family business."

Lightning let out a sigh. She tried her best, but it wasn't good enough. She composed herself before walking to the door and stopped as she sung opened the door. "Nora trusted Snow and she fought for the belief she hold dear into her heart. Was she wrong?" Lightning said before leaving.

* * *

><p>Bartholomew flopped down in his chair again for the second time. First Hope and now this woman who of all people went so far as to mention his deceased wife. It seemed like there were some things he didn't really understand. Bartholomew sighed, standing up and walking out the office. Right now there was work to do and not thinking of trivial matters. He walked passed houses that are still under construction toward a large white tent. As he stepped under the tent, he felt his stomach grumbled when the scent of cook meal reach into his nostril. Under the tent were rows of table and chair filled with workers eating lunch. He grabbed a plate and fork near a table before walking to the food bar filling his plate with mashed potatoes and gravy, and a piece of grilled steak sauté in gravy. He turned around, looking for an available seat when he noticed a familiar afro-haired man in the distance waving at him. It was Mr. Katzroy and he was having lunch with his son. Bartholomew gave the man a content smile before walking toward the afro-haired man's direction, taking the adjacent seat beside the man.<p>

"You seem a bit bent out of shape." Sazh said, watching the shoulders on the other man slumped after taking a seat.

"Tell me about it! I got the report from Ms. Farron." Bartholomew informed.

"I assume she told you everything already. However, Lightning and I want to carry out an excavation group quickly. Preferably by between two to five weeks at most." Sazh suggested.

"Good. I'll see if I can find more able soldiers and aircrafts available. You might need some more hands to help carry the load." Bartholomew said.

"Daddy! I need a napkin." Both men shifted to boy, seeing the boy's face cover with mash potato. Sazh shook his head in disbelief at the sight. The man grabbed a white napkin before carefully wiped the food off his son face.

"Go the bathroom and clean yourself up." Sazh said. He and Bartholomew watched as the teen hopped off from the chair and hummed his way to the public bathroom across the tent.

"He is a sweet boy." Bartholomew commented, before sighing. "I wish I could say the same thing for Hope."

Sazh furrowed a suspicious brow at the man. "What wrong with Hope?" Sazh asked, gaining a serious 'You know what?' expression from the man. "Ohh... you mean the entire thing with Snow?"

"Hope wouldn't even talk to me!" Bartholomew said dispiritedly.

"And whose fault do you think it is?" Sazh said playfully, receiving a glare from the man. "Okay, I understand your situation and I would be worry too. But Snow is a good man."

"Ms. Farron said the same thing." Bartholomew added.

"_Ms. Happy Sunshine and All Smiles_ said that?" Sazh asked curiously.

Bartholomew gave the man a weird look, before nodding understanding the exact person who the man was referring to. "She said that Snow would take care of Hope. Can you believe that?"

"Well that is good to hear." Sazh smiled. He didn't expect Lightning to react so supportive to the relationship.

"Wait? Is there something I'm missing here?" Bartholomew inquired.

"Snow was engaged to Lightning's younger sister. The same woman he tried to save from crystal stasis." Sazh informed, seeing the man's eyes widened in shock from the piece of information. "However, throughout the journey Snow and your son fell in love. Hard to believe isn't it? Snow fell head over heels for your son. I'm surprised he's not dead yet. Lightning was reluctant to the relationship from the start, but it seemed in the end, she accepted it. I know you're a bit hesitant also to the idea of Snow and Hope being together, but to Hope, Snow has proven himself worthy of Hope's love. Lightning saw it herself."

"But how can you be sure?" Bartholomew asked. He was still not convinced to the relationship of his son with a young man. He wanted nothing more than Hope's happiness and he needed to be sure that his son didn't get hurt.

"You weren't there to see what happen." Sazh said, folding his hands behind his neck and relaxed in the chair as he closed his eyes, reminiscing the last battle that took place in Orphan's throne. The man beside of him only stared at him confusingly. "We all owe Snow our life. Especially Hope." Sazh admitted.

"What do you mean?" Bartholomew asked blinking.

"Snow was willing to give up everything, sacrifice it all to save your son. He was determined to destroy Cocoon and everything in return for Hope when he was the fal'Cie's prisoner. If that isn't love then I don't know what it is. Even though it meant killing us in the process also." Sazh chuckled at the end and a long silent gradually surrounded the two men. He watched as the bathroom door open, seeing Dajh walking back to him. He stood up, grabbing a bag that was under the desk. He pulled a stack of papers before handing it to Bartholomew. "Think about it for a little while and tried to give Snow a chance. He is a bit reckless, but he deserves it." Sazh informed.

"Give Mr. Snow what, Daddy?" Dajh asked. He was lifted over his father shoulders.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Sazh told his son, giving Bartholomew an acknowledge glance before leaving the tent.

Bartholomew looked on as the Mr. Katzroy and his son walked away in the distance. After speaking with the man, he couldn't make heads of the situation. The man himself trusted Snow like the female soldier and believed that Snow would be the best thing for Hope. Bartholomew let out a sigh. He seemed like the bad guy coming from two those stand point. He was curious about one piece of information though after the conversation with afro-haired man. Snow was engaged to Lightning's younger sister. This was unexpected turn of events. The man gave the up the girl for a chance for his son. Now Bartholomew was skeptical. He stood up from his chair, throwing half of the uneaten food in the trash before walking away from the tent, with one destination in his mind.

* * *

><p>Bartholomew was walking through a newly and reconstructive site in Oerba. The houses here are large, one flat. Inside, there are usually two bedrooms, a spacious living room and kitchen. The houses were homes for the residents of Cocoon who moved to Grand Pulse. There were still some people still inhabited the floating continent, and still reluctant to live on Pulse. He glanced around, not noticing any familiar faces around him. He continued walking down the road, his eyes glancing at every corner of the street. He stopped when he saw a group of children with young woman with a familiar pink hair playing under a large tree. He stared at woman, only to see the woman's gaze shifted from the children to him when she noticed him staring at her. He cleared his throat before walking to young woman. He needed to talk to her after his conversation with Mr. Katzroy.<p>

"You're Ms. Farron's younger sister?" Bartholomew asked, receiving a nod from the girl. "Can we talk... in private?"

Serah gave the man a skeptical look. Why was Hope's father here? She contemplated that it probably had to do with Snow and Hope. "Kids! Behave for a minute." She shifted her gaze to group of playful critters surrounding her, but the children were too engrossed in their fun to notice the young woman walking away with the older man.

"I'm guessing this is about Snow?" Serah said, quick to the point, only received a serious look from the man. She had also noticed Snow's behavior for the past week. The blond was stricken of sadness, like he had lost something dear to him. After everything that had happened, she did feel betrayed. However, Snow was still her friend, and she felt a bit sad for him after going through so much to loose the person he cared about.

"And my son?" Batholomew added.

"Well, here is a hint." Serah said, her voice rising. "Stop coming in between them."

"What?" Bartholomew blinked, taken a step back. Did he hear right?

"You heard me! You can't do this to Snow." Serah spatted, pointing at the man accusingly.

"Wait! Aren't you on the wrong side? Shouldn't you want your fiancé back?" Bartholomew tried to reason. If the young girl and the blond got back together, then his problem will solved itself.

"No." Serah responded solemnly, her voice dying down. "Snow don't love me like that every more. I see it in his eyes. He has changed and move on. I cannot love him because he does not love me anymore."

"So you'll give up everything like that." Bartholomew said, staring a the woman in disbelief.

"I alway thought that I was the one to bring him happiness, but it seems like he found his own happiness." Serah muttered.

"Why? Why would you do something like this for him?" Bartholomew asked.

"Snow deserved to be happy. For as long I could remember, Snow was an orphan his entire life. He didn't have a family growing up. He didn't have anyone he could hold and cherish. And now he found someone he can actually called family..." Serah informed, her eyes turning to endless blue sky.

* * *

><p>'<em>Another day finish.<em>' Snow mentally said as he watched the workers pack their belongings and left the compound. He fell back, laying against a sets of lumber logs he was sitting on, staring the grey clouds drifted endless in the red sky. He was getting tired of waiting. It had been nearly two weeks and he had yet to see Hope. Whenever he closed his eyes, his brain was afflicted with images of a smiling silvery hair teen. The blond-haired man did not know how long he could keep on going without his lover before he cracked. He missed the soft touch of pale skin on his fingertips, those bright and shimmering green eyes staring endlessly into his blue eyes, and that lithe body presses against his own. To make matter worse for himself, he was sexually deprived. He had ran into a certain problem for several nights which he tried to take care of during a shower, but that alone was not enough to satisfy his desire. He could not remember how much sleepless nights he spent wide awake thinking of his lover.

"Hey Snow!" The blond perked when he heard his name called. He raised himself on his elbows and glanced toward the sound of the voice to see Gadot and Yuj walking toward him. "Work is over. Let's get going." Yuj said. Snow gave his friends a defeated look. "Don't give me that look." Yuj replied, folding his arms against his chest. "You'd been quiet today."

"Sorry guys, I just has a lot on my mind." Snow apologized. He jumped off the logs, walking towards his friend.

"Is it a certain boss's son?" Gadot snickered. However, the blond only respond by giving him a sympathize look.

"Okay. Time to shut up. The boss man is heading in this direction. And from the look of things, he is walking toward us." Yuj said, looking over Snow's shoulders.

"What?" Snow said in panic. He turned around, feeling a knot in his throat seeing Bartholomew's darken eyes on him. The man held the same expression on him since he started assisting with the housing projects. Snow didn't put an effort to talk to the man, fearing he might anger the man more with his presence.

"Mr. Villiers?" Bartholomew stated.

Snow remained composed as he tried with effort to swallow down a knot at the back of his throat. The man's voice was indifferent. "Yes." Snow replied. This was the first time the man had ever approached him in two weeks and Snow was a bit curious of the man's intention.

"Follow me to my office?" Bartholomew asked. The blond was standing there still with a dumfounded expression before he slowly nodded. Bartholomew led the way, not looking back to see if the man was following him or not. He was thinking about the entire situation about his son and Snow since his talk with Sazh, and now, he needed to talk with Snow personally if he ever wanted to rebuild his family.

"Take a seat." Snow heard Bartholomew offered as the man pushed open the office door. He reluctantly entered. He didn't know where exactly this situation was going, but this was an opportunity for him to talk personally about Hope and shown the man that he cared for his son. Snow took the seat facing a Bartholomew who seated across a desk stacked with a mountain of papers. Bartholomew, however, just folded his arms and closed his eyes.

"Mr. Villiers! You and your friends have done a remarkable work assisting the projects; however that will be a conversation for another time. I want to about my son, Hope." Bartholomew said.

"Hope? Did something happen? Is he okay?" Snow said in fear, standing up from his seat.

Bartholomew furrowed a brow seeing the worrisome expression on the blond's face when he mentioned his son's name. "Hope is fine. It's just that he is not talking to me."

"Ohh..." Snow slowly settled back onto his seat.

"We argue _again_ this morning. If we keep up, I might lose him." Bartholomew sighed.

"Is there is anything I can do?" Snow offered hopefully. He let go of Hope to save the teen's family, now his sacrifice was in vain.

"Do you loved my son?" Bartholomew prompted.

"What?" Snow blinked in confusion. This was unexpected coming for a man who punched him square in the face for being in a relationship with his son. "I-I... loved him." Snow confessed. If this was his only chance to prove to Bartholomew of his true feeling, despite the older man might not accepted them, then he will prove them. "I would do anything to have him back. I know you may not trust me, but I promise to you that I will only live to make Hope happy."

Bartholomew adjusted his glasses, not taking his eyes off the man before. He saw determination burning in those blue eyes. Those are the words he wanted to hear from the person who would love his son. But he still needed to be sure that this man will care for his only child. "This is my only son we talking about here. How can I trust those words?"

"I'll prove them." Snow said with no hesitation. He still had a duty to protect Hope and he will not give another person the pleasure to touch his Hope.

"I kept telling myself only if this or only if that, but I was only fooling myself. I cannot run away from the fact that Hope is a grown young man. He is strong and capable of making his own decisions. And... I wanted to apologize for causing you and Hope so much pain." Bartholomew exclaimed and apologized.

"Don't apologize. You were only thinking about your family." Snow said reassured.

"I can only wished that Hope shares the same consideration." Bartholomew muttered.

"So what makes you reconsider?" Snow inquired. He was curious from the start the reason the man approach him and talk to him. It was only this morning when he walked into the construction site could he feel two cold eyes staring at him.

"Let's just say that you have quite some considerate friends." Bartholomew smiled.

Snow just gave the older a more confusing look.

"I got a mouthful from Ms. Farron and some sense talking into me from Mr. Katzroy." Bartholomew said with a smile on his face.

"Light and Sazh?" Snow said in disbelief.

"Both of them said they trusted you and that you will care for my son. Now it's my turn to believe that. But don't start calling me _Dad_!" Bartholomew exclaimed with a sigh.

"Thank you, Mr. Estheim. I will not let you down." Snow said happily before standing up and walking to the door.

"Mr. Villiers?" Bartholomew called out, halting the blond-haired man from reaching the door knob. The young man's shoulders tensed before he turned around. "Let me make this clear..." The tone of his voice becoming very serious and deadly cold which could cut through the air. "If you break my son's heart, I'll break your leg. You understand?"

"That's fair." Snow uttered.

"Don't think that you are getting out of that easily. Ms. Farron said that she break your other leg. I hope you get a better understanding now. Hurt my son, and you will be a cripple the rest of your life." Bartholomew said coldly, gaining an approval and honest nod from the blond before opening the office door and exiting the small building.

* * *

><p>Snow was sprinting. He didn't care what was going around him, he just continued running. He could finally see his Hope. He felt the adrenaline rushing through his body as he continued to run in anticipation. He saw Gadot and Yuj waiting at the same spot, waving at him.<p>

"Seem like you're not dead and left in a ditch." Yuj snickered.

"Sorry guys, no time for chitchat." Snow said running pass the two men.

"Wait Snow! Where are you going? The roof on the house needs to be fix." Gadot shouted. The blond just zoomed past him and Yuj with a big smile of his face.

"Tomorrow!" Snow grinned, leaving his two friends with a puzzled expression on their face. He leapt down from a two stories high stairs, not even taking a second to catch his breathe. He continued running, not giving a second glance to the people around him.

"Hey Snow, where is the fire?" Snow perked when he heard his name called. He glanced back for a second to see Lebreau standing in front of her bar.

"Talk later!" Snow yelled. He didn't have the time to stop and talk to everyone on the street.

"I got a message from Hope." Lebreau said smugly.

Snow stumbled on his footing, not expecting to hear the name of his lover. He placed his feet in reverse before running down the stone stairs beside the renovated building. He turned his attention to a brunette who has a wicked smile on her face and a folded paper between her fingers. "Hope was here today?" Snow asked incredulously, gaining a nod from the young woman and a folded paper. He glanced at the paper, only to have a smile slowly creeping onto his face after reading the message.

"You need to share that one Snow." Lebreau smiled.

"As if." Snow snorted. Him sharing Hope? That was probably the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. Next the woman would ask him to catch her a Behemoth for a pet.

"From the look of your face, I'm guessing that I wouldn't be seeing you for the next two or three days." Lebreau snickered.

"No promise there." Snow grinned, before running off again.

"Stop by when the bar is open on Monday. I'll cook you two lovers a congratulatory meal." The brunette yelled at the running man. She let out a content sigh. Snow was back to his usual self and he looked happier than ever.

* * *

><p>Hope was sitting in the small kitchen, playing with spaghetti with his fork in his plate. The food was his first recipe learned from the brunette woman. He could still envision the grin on the woman face over his request before she quickly started giving him pointers in the kitchen. The lessons started simple with him observing the woman boiling spaghetti and making pasta. He memorized everything and hoped he could replicate the same result as the woman. Suddenly, his ears perked when he heard two knocks on the door.<p>

"A moment please." Hope called out. He quickly emptied the food in a trash bin before placing the dirty plate and fork in the sink and walked to the door. "Sorry about..." Hope didn't get to finish his sentence when he opened the door, losing his voice at the sight before him.

"Hey there _babe_, haven't seen you in a while." Snow grinned happily.

"Snow?" Hope said incredulously, blinking at the blond who has a large grin on his face. He was suddenly hoister into the air, back into the house.

"Snow? If my dad sees you here, he'll kill you." Hope pleaded, trying to push the man away. However, the blond did not let go and flash him a set of sparkling white teeth. Snow carried him to only sofa in the small living before the man seated himself on the piece of furniture, placing him on the man's laps. "Snow?" His voice was filled with concern.

"Don't worry, _Babe_! Your father and I talked." Snow informed, his blue eyes never wavering from the teen to see those gorgeous green orbs widened in surprised.

"What? Did he say anything?" Hope bit his lower lips.

"He finally approved of our relationship." Snow chimed with a smile.

"Really..." Hope gave the man a disbelief expression. Only this morning he and his father had a squabble, and now _this_. "What made him changed his mind?"

"I asked the same thing..." Snow pondered for a second. "Argg... We'll talk about that later, for now..." He placed one of his hands under Hope's chin before bring those gorgeous light-emerald eyes to his gaze. With his other hand, he secured it around the teen's waist before bringing an end to the space by pressing each other bodies together. "I missed you." Snow uttered in a huskily deep voice, seeing the tint shades of red he so missed appear on Hope's face. He didn't give the teen a chance to talk after scooping down, locking lips with the teen.

Hope choked down a gasp from the sudden kiss. Though it only took him less than a second before he began kiss back with enthusiasm. He wrapped his arms around Snow's neck pulling the closer to deepen the contact. He felt two hands slide down his rear, before cupping his ass. He let out a gasp from a the kiss, feeling a hand kneading against his sensitive flesh. They didn't break after a good three minutes, which left both satisfying parties gasping for air.

Snow looked down to teen who reduced to nothing but goo, laying sprawl over the sofa. The teen's breathing was harbored, his chest risen quickly while taking deep breaths to fill his lungs with wanted air. Hope's legs were spread beside his thighs and the black shirt was partially riding up, exposing soft, pale skin. Snow couldn't believed that he survived almost two weeks without this. A pair of slender arms around his neck pulled him down, breaking his trail of thought, to meet another passionate kiss. A growl was followed as he quickly dominated the kiss. His hands ran up the teen's hips, all along the sides of the teen body. Snow pulled back from the kiss after his lungs were begging him for air, but that didn't stop his lips from traveling down Hope's neck, sucking, biting and licking. He smirked when he heard moans and gasps coming from the teen.

"Snow!" The blond heard his name pleaded from his lover's lips. Hope was panting. "Upstairs!"

Snow felt himself twitched from the confine of his pant. "Are you sure?" Snow was rather surprised that he was resisting temptation.

"Please Snow, I want you to make love to me." Hope uttered, his voice dripping with desire. "I love you."

"I love you too, but what about your dad? Wouldn't he be homed soon!" Snow wanted to shoot his brain for saying such ridiculousness. Why now his brain decided to evaluate the reason of the situation rather than acting impulsively. He glanced the front door, hoping to dear god that Bartholomew don't walk in of him and Hope in this position. The man would definitely killed him for sure after the threat that he will break one of his legs.

"Not for the next two hours or so." Hope said softy which sounded more like a purr.

That was all the motivation words Snow needed to hear before he lifted the teen in his arms and carry his lover up the stairs. The room was small with only a twin size bed, but Snow could adjust to small space. He took a seat on the edge of the bed, placing the blushing teen on his lap. He kicked his booths off and saw Hope's hand reaching at the bottom of his own black shirt, but Snow quickly grabbed those arms. "No! This time I want to take them off." Snow purred.

"...kay..." Hope uttered, shyly looking away.

Snow smirked looking at the irresistible and delectable teen. He will, without a doubt, savor every inch of flesh on this teen's body. He peeled away the leather gloves from his fingers before he lifted Hope's head with his hand, locking lips with teen. His hands ghosted under the teen's black shirt, pinching and teasing those small sensitive buds, making the rest of Hope's body shivers wildly. Snow was rewarded with an approval sounds coming the back of the teen's throat. Becoming desperate, Snow pulled the black shirt up in one swept motion. He gave the teen a quick peck on the lips before his lips starts traveling downward to reach the jaw line.

Hope closed his eyes in bliss as hot lips pressed against his neck. The blond then moved down, spending some time on his shoulders and collarbones. His voice hitched as he felt shivers running up his spine when Snow moved more downward to his chest. "Ahhh... Snow." Hope moaned when the blond's large hand returned back, this time they began to rub and tease his left nipple which harden willingly. Snow continued to left a trail of red marks all over Hope's chest. "Arghhh..." Hope's back arched when the blond bit and nibbled on his other nipples.

"...more... oh-oh..." Hope pleaded, lost at words. All pleasure was going to his head and nether region which have shown a promising result under the green tea pant.

"Don't need to tell me that. I planned to make up for all of our lost time." Snow said smugly.

"Snow, can we be naked?" The blond barely restrained an impending orgasm seeing a set of hooded innocent green orbs shyly looked at him under those long eyelashes. Snow quickly tugged his large trench coat off his shoulder, letting the heavy piece of cloth fell on the bed. "Wait!" He blinked, his hand paused at the zipper of his blue chest. He looked to the teen, only to see his lover's cheek enticing pink. "Let me!" Hope reached for zipper, slowly pulling the metal strip down, before pushing the vest off his shoulders revealing a chisel chest, bulging muscles and hard rock abs. Snow pulled the flush teen against his body automatically, guiding the teen on his back on the bed.

"My turn." Snow grinned predatorily. He returned leaving a trail of sweet strawberries down Hope's chest toward the teen's hips. He didn't asked for approval this time when he unloosen the three buttons on the green pant. He hooked his fingers under the hem of both the pant and underwear before he slid the clothing off Hope's legs. He threw the articles of clothing over his shoulder, not caring where they landed. His blue eyes were staring at the naked teen under him.

"Snow?" Hope began to squirm. The man was just staring, and not doing nothing.

"Damn it. You're so beautiful." Snow said, and the teen flushed bright red.

"Snow!" Hope let out a hiss. The blond only chuckled before leaning forward crashing their lips together. The man slid his hands down his back, over the firm, rounded ass, and Hope bucked against the blond, making his arousal and desire clearly known. Hope hooked his legs around the man's waist, drawing their bodies closer. He fervently kissed back, making gasping sounds when he felt those large hands pinched and groped his ass.

"What do we have here?" Snow purred, using his index finger which slid along Hope's shaft. There were pre-cum dripping from the head. He heard a gasp from his willingly lover before he wrapped his fingers around Hope's harden manhood. Snow slowly began to stroke the dick, earning an mouth filled with moans coming from his lover.

"You... still... your clothes on?" Hope said between breaths.

"We cannot have that, can't we?" A smirk never leaving Snow's face.

"Can I?" Hope asked bashfully and Snow nodded. He reached down and began to unbutton the trouser which began to prove difficult as Snow finds time to distract himself by fluttering his tongue over his neck and down to his chest. Hope had to push the blond off of him just to concentrate clearly to get the pants off. Hope felt a wave of nervousness mixed with excitement swept through his body when he saw the _big_ tent under Snow's black brief. His fingers dipped under the elastic of the under wear before pulling the fabric down the thighs as Snow's eagerly hard and aching cock sprung free from under the black brief. Hope, however, didn't get much time to admire the piece of meat as Snow pulled him onto his lap, their cocks brushing against each other, sending light tingling sparks of pleasure up his spine.

"Lube?" Snow asked, but the teen only cocked his head.

"I don't have any body oil." Hope replied, disappointed.

"Lotion will do." Snow suggested.

"Bathroom." Hope only answered as the man stood up and walked his naked self into the small bathroom. "Hurry!" Hope pleaded. The man returned before he could blink, capping the bottle cap and once again seated on bed.

"On your back." Snow instructed, watching the eager and flushed teen quickly lay in position. He moved at the base of his lover's feet before grabbing both slender legs and positioning them over his shoulders. A position he deemed preferable. Snow leaned forward, leveling with Hope's gaze. "Just relax like the last time." Snow reassured, seeing bright pink tint spreading across Hope's cheekbones. He poured some of scented thick liquid on his fingers, coating them together to get them nice and slick. He also poured some of the teen's thigh seeing the teen below him tense as the liquid flowing toward Hope's rear. "Cold?" Snow asked smugly, gaining a fervently nods from the teen. "I get you hot and bothered up in no time."

Hope felt his body tense once again when he felt a finger probing his entrance before pushing inside. He gasped at the sudden intrusion, feeling the finger squirming inside him. However, he didn't feel any pain, just a burning sensation. "Snow, added another?" Hope asked, desire and lust boarding at the edge of his voice. And Snow was happy to oblige.

"Mmmmm." Hope bit down on his lower lip, trying to suppress the embarrassing noise coming from his mouth. The fingers began to stretch him, loosen him up. Another wanton moan seeped from his lips when they fingers went deeper, brushing against a spot that made him cried out in pleasure, causing his back arched in most beautiful and sexual way.

"Snow... more!" A pair of green eyes were begging. Hope wrapped his arms around the blond's neck, burying his face at the crook of Snow' neck.

Snow could feel himself becoming painful harm watching the teen under him writhe and moan in pleasure from just his fingers. He could only imagine what his cock would do to the teen instead of his fingers. He needed to speed things up, the night wasn't getting any younger. He added a third finger, pushing through tight rings of muscle. He continued rubbing against teen's sweet spot, earning more moans. He watched with desire in his eyes as Hope's toes curled and twitched in pleasure. A minute later, he deemed that Hope was prepared enough, and pulled back in a seated position, coated his length, before bringing the teen on his laps.

Hope gasped when a thick, long cock slid between his cheeks. "Ready?" The blond purred. Hope could see his redness in his face reflecting in a pair of shimmering blues eyes. He glanced away, nodding. Snow's hands snaked under his thighs before lifting him up, position him above the man's cock. His breathing hitched when he felt the blunt head at his opening. Surprisingly, it was he who pushed back against the tantalizing pressure signaling his older lover to push forward. Hope threw his head back, his back arching, as his ass slowly swallowed the thick length whole.

Snow grunted as he watched the teen who with wide eyes sinked down on his cock to the hilt. He held on firmly on the teen's waist giving his lover a time to adjust. He was suppressing the very urge to fuck his lover mindlessly, but he held back with little restrain he could muster. "Damn Hope, you're tight." His voiced strained, clenching his teeth. He felt his cock being strangled from the surrounding and enticing tight heat.

"NO! You're just too big." Hope yelled out, which sounded more like a moan. The big length was all inside him. The blond slowly rise him before slowly bringing him down the length again. Hope's eyes widened, feeling the length stretching, rubbing, and throbbing inside him. A long groan emitted from his mouth when the blond grounded their hips together burying deeper into him, jolting sparks of pleasure whenever the length rubbed brushed against his sweet spot. "Snow! Don't tease me!"

Snow chuckled. "Wrap your legs around me?" Snow advised and his lover comply. He then lifted the teen before slamming his lover down onto his cock, in one motion, to the hilt.

"AHHH..."Hope cried in pleasure, throwing his head back and wrapping his hands around Snow's neck. He didn't get the chance to catch his breath as Snow repeated the process over and over. Pleasures kept running up his spine as each sensation becomes stronger with each thrust. Hope was moaning uncontrollably, his sweet spot getting pummel over and over again by the thick length. Small beads of sweat were beginning to flow down his back as the room temperature was becoming hotter by the second. The small bedroom room was filled with moans, gasps and low-huskily grunts fighting against the lewd sounds of skin slapping against each other. Reality seemed to drift away as their bodies became hotter by the pasting second.

"Snow! Nnh... So deep... more... more!" Hope mindlessly chanted as Snow continued to fuck him for everything he was worth. His thighs was shaking and his body was gasping by the thick cock which seem to go only deeper, drawing more pleasures and moans. He tried to blink away the fireworks exploded in his eyes from a vortex, coiling and stirring at the pit of his stomach, an impending orgasm ready to be release. It was almost like magic.

Snow noticed his lover getting close. He wrapped one arm around Hope's waist, continuing to fuck his lover, as his other hand coiled around the teen's cock, stoking the length. Hope's back arched like a bow, his mind about to exploded from pleasure. The next thing Snow saw was his lover throwing his head back, screaming out his name in pleasure as Hope cums streaks of white on his body and his hand. Snow grunted, feeling the teen's inner wall shudder around his thick length, becoming tighter to fuck. He continued to bounce the teen onto his cock, only to let out a satisfy growl seconds later as his member swelled and filled the tight passage way with his hot seeds.

* * *

><p>Both parties were panting, hot air filling inside the room. Hope laid his limp and satisfied body against Snow's, both his head and Snow's resting the single pillow on the twin bed as their body started to cool down. He couldn't help but make some content purring noises, snuggling against the warmth beside him. His heart had nearly exploded, but miraclously he survived. He felt two strong arms wrapped around him, and then Snow rolled on top of him, their position switched. He felt the man's head burying at the back of his neck, kissing and sucking his tender skin over his back. Hope groaned, feeling his dick twitched in response. The two arms slid down to his waist before lifting his hips higher. Hope's eyes snapped open when he felt something thick and hard slid up his crease.<p>

"Ready for round two _Babe_." Snow purred, leaning forward giving Hope a quick kiss on the neck.

_La Fin_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finally, complete. Happy ending, I would say for Snow and Hope, but is it the end? I'm still contemplating writing random sequel drabbles for this story. So keep an look out if any stories appear from me in the future. But for now, I'm shifting back my focus to _Moonlight Festival. _For those who followed this story, I thanked you for giving me the courage to keep on writing and for keeping SnowxHope fanfics alive.**

**Also I'm opened for ideas for writing any prompts. PM if you have any ideas.**

**All the best, and thanks for the feedback on this story! I love you all to bits!**

**crepuscule2012**


End file.
